Turbulence
by XboneX
Summary: The Xiaolin side only ever had two of the original four Dragons: The Dagons of earth and water. Now after almost two years of training seperatly, it is time for them to come together to stop the evil in the world, find their weapons and bring the wind and fire back to their rightful places. But as it has been said before, things are not what they appear.
1. Tale to Tell

**First story here. So umm its Slightly Alternate Universe, and this chapter is basically setting everything up for the story, it's the prologue I guess. **

%%...%%...%%...%%...%%...

"Omi, Clay. I think it's time to explain to you both why you are here, and why you are just now meeting after one and a half years training at separate temples." Master Fung spoke, "but the tale is best told by someone who was there."

Master Fung stepped aside revealing Master Monk Guan, who was wearing orange monk robes, somewhat resembling traditional Kashaya robes, but had pants instead of the long skirt. His face was solemn as he began to speak.

"Clay, Omi, this story goes back 1500 years, and it starts with the battle between Dashi and Wuya. I assume you both know Wuya was a powerful Heylin witch, who only strived for more power. She sought to gain that power by using Dashi's creations, Shen Gong Wu. Dashi, not wanting that to happen trapped her in the puzzle box, but you know all about this from your studies." Guan hesitated, waiting for Clay and Omi to nod in acknowledgment before he continued. "Dashi, not wanting to take any chances, took every single Shen Gong Wu he created and hid them all over the globe, so if the day ever did come that Wuya was released; locating the Shen Gong Wu would be difficult for her. For a time peace was dominating the world, but it did not last long. Chase Young, Dashi's other apprentice, aside from me, was tempted to the Heylin side." Guan took a calming breath before continuing. "Chase really wasn't a problem; his only goal was to become known as the world's greatest warrior. For 1500 hundred years he defeated warrior after warrior, adding each warrior to his collection as jungle cats and loyal servants."

"Master Monk Guan sir, if ya don't mind me interrupting, what exactly are you getting at?" Clay questioned.

"I, myself must agree with my new friend Clay, what is the meaning behind this lesson?" Omi implored.

Guan sighed, it was obvious they didn't want the complete history lesson. "The Shen Gong Wu are starting to reveal themselves," Guan spoke gravely.

Master Fung took this opportunity to truly tell the dragons in training what the purpose of this meeting was. "Young ones, this meeting isn't just merely a history lesson, it's more of a briefing. Guan and I have both sensed a great disturbance in the atmosphere. We both looked into this disturbance, and have sadly realized that Wuya has been released by a young boy named Jack Spicer." The air instantly became heavier in the room as Master Fung spoke again. "That is not all. You are both Xiaolin dragons in training."

"Master Fung, we are aware of this, Clay being earth, and I being the great Xiaolin warrior of water!" Omi exclaimed triumphantly. Omi immediately apologized after receiving three glares.

Ignoring Omi's outburst, Master Fung continued. "Yes, you are the dragons of water and earth, but there are two more as well. The dragons of fire and wind."

"Master Fung, I don't think I'm quite following ya." Clay drawled.

"You see Clay, this is where the problem starts. The reason for retelling you the story of Wuya and introducing you to the story of Chase Young is that they are now a major threat and.." Master Fung was cut off by Omi before he could finish his sentence.

"Master where are the two other dragons, with them we can easily defeat the rising evil!"

"Omi, this is where a grave problem lies." Guan answered. "We have not been able to locate the Dragon of Fire for unknown reasons, and now I'm afraid Wuya may have located the Fire Dragon."

"And the Wind Dragon," Clay spoke.

"Omi was already at this temple when the water, wind, earth, and fire dragons were revealed a year ago. We could find the locations of the wind and earth dragon, but for unknown reasons we could not find any information of the fire dragon. And because we were both trying our best to get any information on the fire dragon, it became clear that someone was doing so on purpose." Master Fung explained.

Guan picked up where Master Fung's statement left off. "Then we realized that obsessing over the whereabouts of the dragon of fire made us lose precious time in going and finding the dragons of earth and wind. Clearly we made it to Clay in time in Texas, but when Dojo landed in Rio De Janerio, Brazil and located Raimundo Pedrosa's, the wind dragon's, family they were quite confused for they said Chase Young already came to get him." Guan sadly stated.

"So ya saying dat this Chase Young fellow has been training the wind dragon, ur I mean Raimundo to be his apprentice for tha last year and a half," Clay emitted.

"Exactly Clay. Then as for the Dragon of Fire, we believe Wuya has found her, because Guan discovered that the magic blocking us from looking at the dragon of fires name and location was indeed Wuya's." Fung stated. " Dragons in Training, we have quite the war ahead of us."

Just then Dojo slithered in with a scroll and yelled, "The mantis flip coin just revealed itself!"

%%...%%...%%...%%...%%...

"That big guy looks ridiculous with a cowboy hat and those temple robes on; I mean it's going to be so easy to make fun of him."

"Hush Raimundo!" Chase blurted. "It seems that they think Wuya was just released from her prison. Someone should go and tell them that Wuya has been around for close to two years now." Chase smirked. "But it also seems that Wuya has indeed located the dragon of fire, and intends to keep that secret."

"So what does this mean?" Raimundo asked.

"It means my apprentice that the fight you have been wanting, you can have." Chase Chuckled. "Now go."

%%...%%...%%...%%...%%...

"Well, well. It seems they are starting to catch on to my little scheme." Wuya sighed. "Let's not give them that pleasure of being correct. Make Chase and the Xiaolin question themselves. JACK!"

"Yes Wuya." Jack croaked.

"Go retrieve the coin. I want are enemies to be confused." Wuya ordered.

"What about me?" questioned a voice.

"For now stay here and watch. I want you to study these clowns, find weaknesses, and train. I don't want them to know you are my apprentice just yet Kimiko."

"Fine." Kimiko responded has she set a Jack-Bot on fire.

%%...%%...%%...%%...%%...

**So this is my first story, and to clear things up, in this world when Wuya was released, she wasn't a ghost, and she had her powers as well. Then how I split them up, Omi was raised at the temple so he is obviously there, and then Clay I couldn't really see him as a bad person. Raimundo is with Chase because that how it ended up because Wuya has that green fire and Kimiko is the dragon of fire and besides, girls got to stick together right. Tell me what you think! (meaning Reviews) **


	2. First Taste

**Wow. I got six more reviews than I thought. Thanks bunches! And to answer a question: yes the romance genre is on the story because Raimundo and Kimiko love eachother, clearly. Couldn't you tell from the first chapter. Anyways moving away from sarcasm, on with the story!**

%%...%%...%%...%%

"Hand over the coin!" screamed Omi.

"Sorry big head, Wuya wants this Shen Gong Wu! Better luck next time." Jack gloated, "And besides I got here first. Jack-bots attack!"

"Wait! Are you the Dragon of Fire?" Clay wondered as he dodged lasers.

Dojo then responded from underneath the dumpster in the alley before Jack got the chance. "No, definitely not the Dragon of Fire, I would be able to tell. The only thing I'm sensing off this creep his pudding."

"Then does this mean Wuya has not found the Fire Dragon?" Omi asked as he flipped over a Jack-bot, well also ripping the head off and throwing into another Jack-bot, causing an explosion, and destroying three others.

"I'm not sure little fellow, but it's best to not..." Clay never finished his sentence, because a foot connected with his jaw.

"Clay my friend," Omi cried, "are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, but a foot came out of nowhere and clocked me. I never saw it coming and I just plain never saw anything, but that darn foot." spoke a flustered Clay.

Omi was about to respond when he was kicked in the side and crashed into a wall. Clay attempted to go and help but was punched in the back, causing him to face plant next to Omi. When they both recovered, they had to duck in cover from Jack-bots that were blown into the wall. They stood up again only to have Jack thrown into them, and falling back to the ground.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" challenged Omi as he stood up.

"Ya! You are paying for those robot parts you just destroyed!" whined Jack.

"A run and hit is very childish, and I for one do not like such games." Omi screeched.

"Cheese ball, it's a hit and run, and I love games!" said a heavily accented voice.

To Clay, the voice had a Spanish accent to it, but he wasn't completely sure. Clay was about to yell at the stranger to stop hiding, when a strong gust of wind sent Omi, Jack, and himself, flying into the alley wall.

"Chase said this might be difficult, but this is easy!" the voice chuckled, and a shadow began to come into sight.

"Did you say Chase sent you? You must be the Wind Dragon!"Clay concluded.

"Wow, what gave it away," Rai said dryly, "the fact I said Chase sent me, or the fact I just pinned you to the wall with wind."

Raimundo was now in full view, and Omi took this chance to memorize his appearance for future reference. He hand dark brown hair, which was spiked and windswept, naturally, Omi thought. He had very tan skin and emerald eyes, and brown eyebrows. Omi then shifted his attention to his cloths. He wore black pants that started loose, but tightened around his calves and ankles, and his shoes were completely black, and his pants slightly covered them, for they drug on the floor. Omi then looked at his shirt. His robe was black with gray trimming around the neck and sleeve ends. Around his waist was a grey belt, and on the shoulder of the tunic was the Chinese symbol for the wind.

"Well you all gawk at my extremely good looks, I'd much rather kick your butts some more." Raimundo started, "but before I need introductions, I was taught it was honorable."

Jack decided to go first and took his evil pose, of one foot forward and his other back, and his hands on his hip, and screamed, "I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, future ruler of the world! AHHHAHH…" his evil laugh was cut short, for he started to cough.

"Impressing" Rai said sarcastically.

"Well err, I'm Clay…" Clay was then cut off by Raimundo.

"Dragon of Earth. The cowboy hat kind of gave it away, not to mention the name. Okay baldy, your next." Raimundo yawned and leaned against the wall.

"I do not appreciate the nick name, but I will look past it, this time. I am Omi the great…" once again Rai interrupted.

"You're the ever so modest dragon of water, aye" Rai grinned at his own little joke. Raimundo then turned serious and vanished within the wind, only to reappear in front of Clay and kneed him in the stomach, then elbowed him in the back of the head. Raimundo then stepped to the side, turning Omi's attack on Clay. Rai then turned to Jack who only hid behind bits and pieces of his former Jack-bots.

"You are not the Dragon of Fire are you? Just a lame lackey of Wuya." Jack nodded numbly.

Suddenly a crow appeared over head and cawed. Rai looked up and disappeared.

"Water!" Omi cried surprising Jack with a wave of water and causing the coin to fly out of his pocket.

Clay quickly called upon the earth to bring the chunk of cement the coin was on towards him. He grabbed the coin, and called to Dojo.

"Get us out of here!"

Dojo complied and grew to his larger size, and flew off once Clay and Omi were both on.

"Come on! That's not fair! I want a rematch!" Jack yelled after them. Jack gave up and was about to turn his helli-pack on, when he was suddenly pinned to the alley wall.

"Aaahhh! Don't hurt me." whined Jack. He opened his eyes only to be staring at Raimundo.

"A message from Chase Young to Wuya. If she thinks that she can fool Chase or me into thinking she hasn't been training the Dragon of Fire for two years now, she is sadly mistaken. You can deliver that message right." snarled Raimundo.

Jack only nodded. Rai let go of Jack and was about to leave when he heard water dripping. He turned to see Jack had peed his pants.

"Really dude, really. That's pathetic." Rai said disgusted. Raimundo then disappeared into the wind, leaving Jack alone.

%%...%%...%%...%%

"Clay, Omi, I am quite pleased you were able to retrieve the Mantis Flip Coin." Smiled Master Fung.

Both bowed and said their thank you. They were about to leave when Guan cleared his throat, preparing to speak, and catch both of Omi, and Clay's attention.

"Next time though you encounter Raimundo, try to make him see the error of his ways. It is important that Raimundo realizes he is putting the world in jeopardy." Guan firmly spoke.

"Yes Master Monk Guan." Both replied in unison, and left.

"About Jack Spicer," Master Fung spoke, "are you sure he was not indeed the Dragon of Fire Dojo?"

"Positive. That guy had no power what so ever. Do you guys think that Wuya may not have found the Dragon of Fire?" Dojo asked.

"For now let's not assume anything. Wuya may be trying to fool us, let time run its course, and wait for Wuya to make a mistake." Master Fung spoke wisely.

A crow then squawked from the window, and flew to the nearby tree.

%%...%%...%%...%%

"The monks aren't buying Wuya's façade either is seems. Did you deliver the message to the buffoon Wuya sent?" asked Chase.

"Yes I did. The wimp peed his pants." Raimundo grinned.

Chase couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. "Good. Next time a Wu appears, attempt to find where Wuya is hiding. Chances are she won't send the Dragon of Fire, but would rather show up herself. I want you to find the Dragon of Fire and for now, just study the Fire Dragon, find anything out about this mysterious dragon." Chase dictated.

Raimundo bowed and left Chase's main hall, well Chase continued to watch the monks.

%%...%%...%%...%%

"Wuya!' Jack screamed as he entered his evil lair, or rather basement.

"What you pest." Wuya retorted.

"Chase said he isn't buying your scheme." Jack blurted, "and he sent his, his attack dog on me! He made me pee my pants." Jack whimpered.

"That's pathetic Spicer. That's really pathetic." Kimiko walked in, her onyx black hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"That's what Raimundo said." said Jack.

"Well at least he knows how pathetic you are already." Kimiko grinned

"Well, well, you are a hot head!" Jack shot back.

"Do you want to become a target dummy?" Kimiko warned as she lit a fire in her right hand.

"Enough both of you! Jack stop be annoying, and Kimiko tell me what you have concluded about are enemies." Kimiko ordered.

Kimiko and Wuya then walked out of Jacks basement and Jack went upstairs leaving the basement empty.

%%...%%...%%...%%

**So next chapter will be far more interesting. And also I can't always guarantee that the updates will be this quick. I kinda obsess over grammar, and make sure the story is following where I want it to go. Also Kimiko will be coming more into the picture.**


	3. Snatched

**Thank you for the reviews, and positive feedback! Basically, that is one reason this is getting updated as quick as it is, plus my mind is just going crazy. I keep coming up with ideas, and following my outline so well. Anyway Enjoy!**

%%...%%...%%...%%

"Imagine Jack Spicer. Imagine his face, and how annoying he was. Focus your energy on finding him, but keep his image in your head. Remember the wind see's what you see." Chase lectured.

Raimundo grinned, "I found them."

%%...%%...%%...%%

"The two-ton tunic just revealed itself." Wuya gasped. "Jack, you are coming with me to retrieve the Wu." They were about to leave when Wuya sensed a slight change in the air, that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"You can come along; I have a mission for you. I will explain on the way." Wuya called to Kimiko. They then disappeared into a green light created by Wuya.

%%...%%...%%...%%

"They just left to retrieve the Wu, but someone else went with, I didn't get to see who. Wuya just said she had a mission for them." Raimundo told Chase.

"It seems Wuya may have sensed the air disturbance, no matter, more training can fix that." Chase grinned as Raimundo sighed. "I want you to go to London and watch the monks and Wuya, just watch."

"Yes Chase…" Raimundo was just ready to leave when Chase spoke again.

"Then the mission she gave the Dragon of Fire, watch for anything suspicious, Wuya doesn't want the Fire Dragon too far out of her reach."

Rai then bowed, and left within the wind.

%%...%%...%%...%%

"Dojo, my stomach is growling. This Wu made me miss my ten-thirty snack." complained a hungry Clay.

"Clay! This is no time to focus on your stomach!" Omi scolded. "We need to focus on the Wu. Do you still have the Mantis Flip Coin?" Omi questioned.

"For the hundredth time Omi, it's in my pocket. So would ya stop…" Clay never finished his sentence for someone ran into him, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground, and the person landing across his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" The voice was female and she continued on well using Clay to stand back up, and then helped Clay up as well.

"It's okay little lady, I wasn't paying much attention either," Clay apologized well throwing a side glare at Omi, who just stood there. Clay then looked back at the girl. She was much shorter than himself, yet taller than Omi. She had denim shorts on and a purple tie-dyed tang top, her shoes were red high top converse. Her hair was onyx black that was straight and went a couple inches past her shoulders, and contrasted with her skin, which was an ivory color. Her most stunning feature though was her cobalt blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry miss... a miss, did I hurt you." Clay continued but stopped when he saw that he may have hit a nerve with the girl.

"My name is Kimiko, and just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I get hurt easily" fumed Kimiko as she marched away.

"Strange." Omi said as Clay nodded agreeing, but continued on their mission.

What they didn't notice though was the crow and a pair of green eyes watching the whole thing.

"Interesting"

%%...%%...%%...%%

"Here's the Wu" Kimiko stated as she handed the coin to Wuya.

"Did they suspect anything?" Wuya asked as they marched down the crowded street in search of the Wu.

"Of course not, the cowboy just kept apologizing," Kimiko laughed.

"I sense we are getting close to the Wu, Kimiko go on top of one of the buildings and provide cover. Jack you are with me," Wuya ordered. With that Kimiko ducked into an alley and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

%%...%%...%%...%%

"I see it! The Wu is on top of the table over there!" cried Dojo.

"Dojo, you were always so helpful." Dojo immediately cringed, and turned towards the voice.

He then saw a woman with extremely red hair, which went down to her waist, with green eyes and black marks going straight down from the corner of her eyes. She wore a black dress that went to her knees, but had slits running up the sides. The dress also had long sleeves, and clung very tightly to her body.

"Wuya!" Dojo screamed in fear, as he hid under Clay's hat.

"It's nice to know you remember me. Anyway, you might as well leave; the Wu is as good as mine."

"Not happening! Mantis Flip Coin!" Clay yelled, and started to run, but stopped when he couldn't find the Wu in his pocket. "What in tarnation."

Wuya cackled and said "You know you should really keep better track of these."

"Ya, so whose laughing now!" Jack yelled and started to laugh, only to have Wuya hit him over the head.

"What was it that I told you? What were you only aloud to say?" Wuya scolded.

"Jack-bots attack" Jack whispered.

Wuya then flayed her arms at him.

Jack was slightly puzzled then a light bulb formed over his head. "Jack-bots attack!"

Clay and Omi jumped into action. Omi called upon his element creating a title wave taking out ten robots. Omi was about to run for the tunic when a fireball came out of nowhere and hindered his assault.

"Huh?" Omi gasped.

He then was running for cover as more fire fell down upon him. Omi then looked over to Clay who had successfully taken out the Jack-bots, but had a chunk of earth covering his head from the fire. He looked up to see that Wuya had grabbed the Wu and left in puff of green spoke well Jack flew away on his heli-pack with his few remaining Jack-bots.

%%...%%...%%...%%

Kimiko was about to head back to Jack's basement, when suddenly the wind blew a piece of paper into her hands. Kimiko immediately realized it was a picture of her throwing fire down on the street below. She turned the picture over and saw a note. It simply read:

_~Gotcha Ya_

_Rai_

%%...%%...%%...%%

"Chase, I know who the Dragon of Fire is, and she is hot." Rai said as he approached Chase.

"Are you sure?" Chase said skeptically.

Rai's response was to summon the crow to replay the events he had seen.

The image showed a girl walking the street looking at two pictures. One was of an extremely short boy with yellow skin, in black pants, and red robes. On the paper was the name Omi. The next photo was of a tall boy, well built. He had on a cowboy hat, and blonde hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue button up tee-shirt. Over the picture was the name Clay.

The image then changed to the girl running into Clay, but slipping the Mantis Flip Coin out of his pocket as she stood up. She then walked into an alley way and disappeared into smoke. The next image that came up was of the girl, Spicer and Wuya walking down the street. It then showed the girl throwing fire balls down Omi and Clay.

"Her name is Kimiko." Rai said and Chase smiled.

"You did well"

%%...%%...%%...%%

"This isn't good, Chase trained that boy to well." A worried Wuya spoke.

%%...%%...%%...%%

**So don't worry, the next chapter will focus more on Kimiko, still building the story up here. Let's just say some Raimundo and Kimiko action will start soon as well. Well anyway, much appreciation for the reviews, and everything positive you are giving me for this story, see ya soon hopefully!**


	4. Electricity

**So this is a really long chapter. I couldn't get where I wanted to get with this chapter without a lot of content, but I'm sure it won't be a problem:)****. Once again, Thanks for the reviews, I love it!**

%%...%%...%%...%%

"It's been three weeks since the first Shen Gong Wu revealed itself: three weeks since we learned that the Dragon of Fire has indeed been training with Wuya." Master Fung addressed the monks in the temple vault.

"There have been nine Shen Gong Wu revealed. Wuya has six of them well we only have three." Guan then informed the monks. Some shifted in their seats, well others looked quite displeased.

"This never would have happened if we would have been able to acquire the Dragons of Fire and Wind." said a disgruntled monk.

"This wouldn't be a problem if the Dragons of Wind and Fire weren't so impressionable" spoke another.

"Really the only problem we have is the Dragon of Fire, who is openly hindering are mission to collect Shen Gong Wu." yelled yet another monk.

"The Wind Dragon isn't helping us by being Chase Young's apprentice!" screamed another monk, well a few nodded. Soon there was a yelling match going on in the temple vault.

Guan and Fung both looked at each other, each with deep frowns. Master Fung then nodded at Guan, who then stood up.

"Silence!" Guan bellowed, "Fighting each other won't make this problem go away. Until we know full well the circumstances surrounding the true reasons the Wind and Fire Dragons felt it necessary to join the Heylin, we will just have to convince them to join the rightful side. "

Guan then turned back to Master Fung as the other monks calmed down. "We have to find out who the Dragon of Fire is first." stated Guan gloomily

%%...%%...%%...%%

A crow flew through the blue sky, but the sky started to turn darker, and the clouds began to thicken. Up ahead, a mountain came into view, which seemed to be at the center of the clouds. The crow flew downwards, until an entrance came into view, which the crow flew into. Once inside the crow continued to glide past the throne and to the fountain just behind the chair.

The crow then started to descend, preparing to land on his masters shoulder, who was mediating. Once on the shoulder of his master, he began to whisper into his ear.

Chase listened closely to what the crow had to say. Soon Chase's face went from a calm face to a frown.

"I do not like this news. Raimundo!" Chase called.

Rai came slowly into the main room from a hallway in the back, trudging on slowly as he wrapped his belt around his waist.

"What is it…," yawned Raimundo, "it's like five in the morning"

"Technically you were supposed to be up at four-thirty." Chase glared. "Anyway, I called you here for I just found out information that displeased me deeply."

Raimundo looked at the crow on Chases shoulder back to Chase then broke out in pure panic. "Look Chase, whatever that bird told you I didn't do it! Well maybe I did, but I…"

Chase closed his eyes in frustration. No matter how much discipline forced onto Raimundo, he still found ways to pull childish pranks around the palace. "Raimundo, I don't care what you have done, this information is much more important.

Raimundo visibly relaxed and waited for Chase to continue.

"Nine Shen Gong Wu have revealed themselves, and Wuya has six of them, well the monks only have three." Chase then continued into his real concern. "As much as I despise the monks, I hate Wuya that much more, and I don't want her to have more power than she deserves. And if Wuya does end up gaining more power through the Shen Gong Wu, it will only create more problems for my future goal." revealed Chase.

"What exactly is the future plan?" asked a puzzled Rai.

"In due time Raimundo." Chase then turned to the crow on his shoulder. "Go to Wuya's hideout, I want to know when a new Shen Gong Wu reveals." The bird nodded and flew off. Chase then turned to Raimundo.

"So Raimundo, would you rather spar me as your training for today, or tell me what you did, and face the punishment that is deemed fit." Chase stated matter of factly.

Raimundo thought back to his last punishment involving a too many toilets and litter boxes, a toothbrush, and his hands tied behind his back.

"Put 'em up!"

%%...%%...%%...%%

Arrows shot out of the corridor that Kimiko was currently in. She ducked down and went into the splits. She immediately shot up as the flow started to shake, and fall away. She then sensed something or someone coming up behind her. She lit a fire in her hand as she flipped and twisted the air to face the attacker. Once turned around in the air she shot a steady stream of fire at a Jack-bot, then landed on the floor right on letters that said finish.

"Jack you really call this training, I did this well blindfolded." Kimiko fussed as she took the blindfold off.

"Well I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours." Jack tried to flirt. He then screamed as a ball of fire flew right over his head. "Will you warn me next time you lose your temper. "

"Jack I told you I will never like you, not even as a friend," Kimiko said as she looked at her nails.

"Come on just one date!" Jack whined.

"Eeeww! Not happening!" Kimiko shuddered.

"Jack, a girl on the corner would rather go to jail for prostitution, then even get in a car with you." Wuya said as she entered the room. All of the sudden, Wuya went rigid, and her eyes glowed green. "The Looking Glass just revealed itself! It's in Greece. Let's go!" Wuya screeched.

%%...%%...%%...%%

"Come Raimundo, it appears we are heading to Greece." Chase smirked as he looked over at Raimundo, who was laying face down on the ground breathing very heavily, who merely gave a thumbs up.

%%...%%...%%...%%

"The Shen Gong Wu must be close. We cannot let Wuya get her hands on this Wu!" Omi tried to encourage as he lead the way through the forest.

"By these pimples I'm starting to get, I would say its up ahead!" Dojo said as he popped a pimple, making Clay cringe.

They came in to a clearing only to see Wuya and Jack on the other side of the clearing.

"Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi screamed as he and Clay got into their fighting positions.

"Don't you boys learn," Wuya cooed "I have fire power on my side." She then snapped her fingers and a line of fire separated Wuya and Jack from the monks.

As soon as the fire came, a strong gust of wind encircled the fire and circled it until it went out.

"Hey what was that!" asked Jack.

"That was me, destroying Wuya's confidence in this little plan of hers." Rai said as he landed in the middle of the clearing.

"What are you doing here!" Wuya snarled.

"He is here with me." Chase then appeared next to Raimundo.

"What in tarnation is going on here!" Clay yelled. "Normally you too never show for these."

"My fight is not with you Xiaolin monks; it's with Wuya, and her little monkeys." Said a calm Chase.

Wuya then snapped her fingers well wearing a grin. Fire then began to fall from the treetops towards Chase and Raimundo. Raimundo was quick to react and put up a shield of wind. Omi and Clay then took the opportunity to hit Wuya with a combination of water and earth. Wuya and Jack were both knocked off their feet.

Soon Wuya was back on her feet and attacking Omi and Clay.

"Jack-bots attack!" screamed Jack from the ground as he hid behind a tree. Chase and Raimundo then started to attack the robots. Chase punched a head off a Jack-bot then grabbed the arm of the bot and threw it into five others . An explosion followed as six more bots were destroyed in the explosion. Chase then started walking towards Wuya, who was in a deadlock with Clay and Omi.

Chase was then halted in his pursuit when fire began to rain down on him. Chase somersaulted backwards then called over to Raimundo.

"Go take out the Dragon of Fire!" Raimundo complied and jumped up into the treetops as the fight continued in the clearing.

%%...%%...%%...%%

Raimundo was in the treetops using his wind ability to locate Kimiko in the treetops. Raimundo then grinned as he jumped to another tree as Kimiko's fist connected with the bark of the tree. Raimundo then took the time to notice what she was wearing.

Her robe was black but had deep red trimming. The deep color red was also the color of her belt around her waist. Her robe was completely black, yet had a red shimmer to it. Her robe clung to her body, and went to just above her knees, but had too slits on either side stopping at her hip. She wore black leggings, and had flat black boots that ended below her knees. Raimundo's hormones were racing to say the least.

"Olá linda." Rai said in his native Portuguese. This only seemed to frustrate her, for she attacked again. Raimundo ducked under her fist, then propelled himself back a little ways to avoid her foot from stopping on him.

"Aye, would you mind introducing yourself before trying to squash me, its honorable you know chica." Raimundo said slightly irritated.

"Fine. My name is Kimiko, and I don't appreciate being referred to as Wuya's monkey." she said with edge.

"That was technically my master Chase. And by the way, I'm Raimundo, but I let you call me Rai." smirked Rai as he stuck out his hand.

"Are you always this nice to your enemies?" Kimiko sneered.

"Only to the pretty ones." was Raimundo's immediate answer as he gave a half smirk at her as her cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Well if you don't mind I have to get back to my mission." she said as she turned around only to see Raimundo's chest in front of her. She looked up at him and glared, and was about to yell, when Raimundo kicked her legs out from under her, then in the same motion used his wind to blow her back.

Kimiko quickly regained her bearings, and landed on her feet a few trees over. She looked up at Raimundo and glared at him, but he merely shrugged and lazily leaned against the tree trunk.

"I have my orders too menina." Rai simply answered. He then disappeared.

Kimiko was now very tense, as she kept her eyes and ears open. She then could sense the presence of someone's body heat above her. She then quickly leapt out of the way and landed on another tree branch, then threw a ball of fire where Raimundo just landed.

Raimundo used his wind to subdue the blast of fire then yelled, "Are you trying to burn down the forest!"

Kimiko then realized she was in a bind. She really didn't want to endanger the forest. She was then brought out of her thoughts as Raimundo was suddenly pinning her to the tree, and she was very aware of his hands holding her wrist, and him leaning into her just enough to keep her from wiggling out of his grasp. Despite her best attempts, she couldn't help the blush on her cheek's, or the sudden feeling of electricity running through her system.

"You know, if you join me and Chase, you could probably control that fire of yours a little better, and not worry about burning down the forest." Rai whispered in her ear. " Plus the company wouldn't be all that bad either."

"Screw you!" were the only words Kimiko could manage at the moment.

Raimundo pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her. He was about to speak when Chase appeared behind him.

"Having fun Raimundo." Chase asked, with amusement in his voice.

Raimundo practically jumped out of his skin at hearing Chase's voice. He then slowly turned his head around to look at Chase, and gave a nervous chuckle.

"We got what we came for." Chase said still smirking. Rai then let go of Kimiko, who only stood there.

"Kimiko, right." Chase said, and Kimiko hesitantly nodded. "Raimundo's offer stands, but be warned, training is quite rigorous. Right Raimundo." Raimundo immediately shook his head yes.

They then left, leaving only a few leaves to blow around.

'Do I want to control my powers better.' Kimiko thought. 'Wuya only taught her aim and shoot, and power, the basics really.'

"Earth to Kimiko!" Jack said as he waved a hand in Kimiko's face.

Kimiko then glared at Jack. "What did I tell you! This is not five feet!" Kimiko yelled.

Jack then took a step back and activated his heli-pack and flew off.

'If I do join Chase, at least my teammate is isn't annoying.' Kimiko thought. 'The fact that he makes my heart race isn't bad either.' Kimiko smiled then vanished in a poof of smoke.

%%...%%...%%...%%

**So umm, since Raimundo is from Brazil, and speaks Portuguese, its appropriate for him to switch between English and Portuguese. **Olá linda **means hello beautiful, and **menina** means girl. So I hope you like the Raimundo and Kimiko time.:)**


	5. Burning

**So I probably don't need to say this, but I will. I like getting everyone some air time in a story, even if the chapter doesn't revolve around those characters. But the little input is for a reason. Anyway, once again, I LOVE the reviews, I never expected them. Now the reason you here, look down.**

%%…%%…%%…%%

"Master Fung! I was most successful in retrieving the Mind Reader Conch, and in winning back the Eye of Dashi back!" beamed an ecstatic Omi.

"That is excellent young monk." Fung smiled.

"Actually Clay won those Wu in the showdown against Wuya." Dojo pointed out.

"Well he wouldn't have been able to do it without me directing him from the sidelines," Omi replied, as his ego started to act up.

"Omi, ya really need ta deflate that ego of yours." Clay warned. "or I will do it for ya."

"Friend Clay, I can assure you my ego is properly flated." Omi informed Clay.

Clay rolled his eyes, and was about to respond when Guan entered the courtyard, bringing a less then positive atmosphere with him.

"I saw Dojo land. Tell me were you able to talk to the Dragon of Fire, or Wind." Guan asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry Master Guan Sir, but Raimundo doesn't show up to get da Wu." Clay apologized, even though he knew he didn't have to. "Then Wuya has not brought the Dragon of Fire since the Looking Glass revealed, which was about a week ago." Clay said sadly as well, as Guan's frowned.

Clay knew full well the consequences that could ensue from the Wind and Fire Dragons being on the Helyin side. He accidentally walked by the temple vault when the all the elder monks were having their daily meetings. He heard that the world could easily fall into 10,000 years of darkness. Although he knew that number was exaggerated, for he was doing reading that said darkness would only last as long as the Xiaolin would allow. He knew that piece of information would be valuable, and took the book from the scroll room. He was then brought out of his thoughts as Guan spoke.

"Why would Wuya bring the Fire Dragon to retrieve Shen Gong Wu, then just stop, what is she worried about." a crestfallen Guan proposed.

The five just stood there till Master Fung put a comforting hand on Guans shoulder and smiled.

"I believe this may be Wuya's mistake."

"Why?" Omi inquired.

"The Dragon of Fire has never been known to sit on the sidelines, or shy away from danger. Chances are that Wuya is frustrating the Dragon of Fire, whoever they may be, and driving them away." Fung articulated.

Guan's features then broke out into a rare genuine smile.

%%…%%…%%…%%

"I won't you let me go!" yelled a less than happy Kimiko. "I know how to fight, and I know I can win! I'm not worthless like Jack!"

"You don't go because I say so!" screeched Wuya.

"But.." Kimiko started but was interrupted by Wuya.

"You dare question my authority! You would be nothing without out me! You wouldn't know how to properly use you power. You would still be that little freak back in Tokyo!" hissed Wuya.

"You didn't teach me anything! I still don't think I can properly use my fire, without me loosing control." Kimiko snapped right back.

Wuya and Kimiko continued to glare at each other when Jack entered. "I still can't believe you were beat by the cowboy today Wuya. I mean he made you look bad." Jack then looked up from his blueprints for his Jack-bot, and saw Wuya glaring at him, and Kimiko had a smug grin on her face. "I will just leave- AHHHHHH!" Jack squealed as Wuya threw green fire at him.

"Admit it Wuya, you can't win without my help" Kimiko persisted.

"You will not be coming to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu. That is final!" Wuya repeated. "Now leave my sight."

Kimiko let out an aggravated yell, as fire escaped her control and burned the flow below where her hands hung. She then went up the basement steps with loud thumps, and slammed the door behind her.

Wuya watched her the whole time, then collapsed into a nearby chair as Kimiko slammed the door. Wuya knew that Chase and his damn apprentice had something to do with this. Ever since they came and won the Looking Glass, Kimiko had been extremely touchy. Not only was she touchy though, she kept asking if there was more to her fire power than just shooting fireballs.

Whatever Chase told her, it was ruining her whole plan. The only reason Wuya even bothered training Kimiko was to keep her from becoming too skilled. She knew that with the proper training, Kimiko could easily beat her. So she took Kimiko in, and only taught her the basics, and kept her a 'secret' so that way she wouldn't gain any fighting experience. Kimiko was already skilled in three different types of martial arts. Wuya found out she had been learning since she was 4, because her father wanted her to be able to protect herself.

She didn't want Kimiko to become more powerful than her, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep Kimiko under control.

%%…%%…%%…%%

Kimiko laid in her bed wearing a black sports bra, and black and yellow sports shorts. The sheets were askew, and the pillows were on the floor. The fan gave a steady hum as it revolved at the highest setting. The air conditioning then kicked on and added yet another hum to the room.

Kimiko lay there trying to get cool, but once again it wasn't working. She had the feeling that a fire was raging inside her body. She always had that feeling, but could usually push past the burning up feeling with air conditioning. Tonight though, nothing worked.

She had chugged two water bottles of ice cold water hoping it would cancel out the fire insider her. It didn't work. She also tried letting out the inner heat by throwing fire, but that only made it worse. Kimiko literally thought that hell was inside of her.

Exasperated, Kimiko got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She then redid her ponytail, so it was practically on top of her head, but because of the length, it still reached the end of her neck.

Kimiko walked back in her room, and looked around. Her eyes then focused on the window. Without thinking really, she went to the window and opened it. She then jumped out. She was on the ground floor, so she easily landed on her feet. She then ran to the woods. She didn't want anyone seeing her. She wanted to be by herself to collect her thoughts.

She made it to an old worn trail she had discovered when she first started 'training' under Wuya. The night breeze felt good against her skin, and the fire in side her subsided a little.

She grimaced thinking about that feeling of being burnt inside out. She asked Wuya about on several occasions, but each time she said it was completely normal. Kimiko didn't believe Wuya then, and she defiantly does not trust her now. Come to think of it, she never really did trust Wuya.

Raimundo's offer then came to her mind. It didn't sound that bad. She saw how much control he had over the wind, how it al looked so effortless. Would training under Chase make her be able to control her fire like Rai could control the wind?

Kimiko was then pulled right out of her thoughts as a strong gust of wind knocked her back a few steps. She blocked her face from flying twigs and leaves with her hands. As soon as the gust of wind came, it was gone.

Kimiko was on edge now, and was about to continue walking forward, when an arm grabbed her around her waist, locking her hands at her side, and a hand snaked its way over her mouth, keeping her from screaming. For some reason she just froze in place, as a feeling of electricity and tingles went throughout her system. She realized she had that feeling before and knew who was holding her.

"You shouldn't be out in the dark woods at night by yourself. Especially in just your sports bra," the all to familiar voice whispered in her ear. The hand from over her mouth then moved to her shoulder.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko growled. "Let me go."

Raimundo laughed but did as he was told. Kimiko then turned around and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! Você duramente atingida" Rai complained rubbing his shoulder.

"What did you just say to me!" Kimiko threatened as she raised her fist again.

"I said you hit hard! Don't hit me again!" Rai rushed to say, welling holding his hands in front of him.

Kimiko calmed down, but the became curious. "What are you doing here? How did you even know I was out here?"

"Chase has me keeping surveillance on Wuya, but I sensed that you were outside, so I decided to investigate." Rai said nonchalantly.

Kimiko didn't question any further, she liked his company. Raimundo had a question of his own though.

"Why are you out here in just your sports bra? I'm not complaining, but I am curious."

Kimiko's faced flushed, but did her best to ignore it, and Rai's satisfied smirk. "Well if you must know, I felt like a volcano was erupting inside me, burning me from the inside out." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized what she had just told him.

"Wuya didn't teach you how to control that. That was the first thing Chase taught me. Although, it felt like a hurricane for me." Rai said calmly.

"Wait, its not normal!" Kimiko said relieved, but soon became mad. "That old bitch! I knew she wasn't right!" Kimiko then went off in a rant.

Rai watched her rant, and couldn't help but think she was cute when she was angry. Raimundo then processed what she said. Wuya had told her this was normal. That was low.

Chase told him about Wuya when he first sensed she was free two years ago. The only thing that stuck out in his mind at this time was when Chase had told him Wuya would do anything to make sure her power was not surpassed. Rai then cut Kimiko's little tirade off.

"Wuya tricked you." Kimiko looked at Rai and gave him a look that meant explain.

"Wuya probably only accepted you as her apprentice, so she could make sure that you wouldn't become more powerful than her. This whole keep you a secret thing, is really probably only there so you don't gain experience in fighting, and start to gain more power." Rai speculated.

"I don't think." Kimiko then stopped to think about it. Wuya wasn't letting her fight, she refused to teach her anything about actually controlling her element. "Bitch" Kimiko cursed.

"I believe you Rai. She has done nothing put hinder me. That, that bitch. That's the only word to describe her." Kimiko shared.

"I can think of a few more" Rai smirked as Kimiko giggled. "Hey, does this mean you accept my offer?" Rai said a little hopefully.

Kimiko thought about it before a idea popped into her head, after all she didn't want to make the same mistake again, like with Wuya.

"Convince me." Kimiko said with a sly smile.

Raimundo knew there was a reason he liked her. "Well you will be able to control your element for starters. He has a lot of pets, his palace is awesome. You won't have to deal with Jack and his attempts to flirt." Rai listed.

"Wait how did you know Jack is obsessed with me." Kimiko inquired.

"Chase had literally made me spy on Wuya, its kind of hard to not see Jack is obsessed." Raimundo pointed out. Kimiko shrugged her shoulders accepting the answer.

"Anything else to convince me?" Kimiko asked again.

"Well I'm there too" Raimundo grinned.

"What makes you think I even like you?" Kimiko challenged.

Unfortunately for Kimiko, Raimundo was hoping she would ask that.

"Well for this being the second time I actually talked to you, you haven't attacked me, and we were having a nice conversation." Rai replied.

"That's your reasoning" she shot back.

Raimundo grin then disappeared as he became serious. He then stepped in front of Kimiko, and placed his left hand on her jaw, his fingertips in her hair. His right hand then wrapped around Kimiko's waist and rested on the small of her back, then pushing her body against his.

Kimiko's cheeks then tinted pink and she felt the electricity surge through her body. She raised her left hand and rested it on Rai's bicep and her right was on his shoulder, but she couldn't bring herself to push him away.

Rai then dipped his head so his lips were against the shell of Kimiko's left ear.

"The fact that you haven't pushed me away, and you're blushing menina. Also your heart is beating pretty fast." Rai whispered into her ear. Before he pulled away, he brushed his lips against her cheek bone, making Kimiko's breath hitch and making her open her mouth a little.

Rai then let go of her, still with a serious face, and took in Kimiko's tinted cheeks, and shocked eyes, and couldn't help but have his ego grow.

"When you are done weighing your options and you realize Chase is your best bet, I will be there." Rai vowed, and then was gone with a snap of his fingers.

%%…%%…%%…%%

Kimiko returned to Jacks house, still buzzing from Rai's lips against her skin. She was about to return to her room when she heard Wuya talking to Jack. Kimiko quickly stepped behind an overly large plant outside Jack's room.

"Jack wake up! A Shen Gong Wu revealed in the German Black Woods." Wuya then dumped water on Jack, causing him to dash out of bed and stand on the side of his bed.

"Okay! I'm up!" They then left once Jack was dressed.

"Wuya," Kimiko said to herself, "I'm going to be your biggest mistake." She then dashed to her room and through her robes on and left.

%%…%%…%%…%%

"Chase, I'm pretty sure Kimiko is going to be joining us shortly." Rai spoke as he walked up to Chase.

%%…%%…%%…%%

**Epic right! So more action will be coming up next chapter! Also love that you are giving me your feedback, like I didn't know how good it felt, till I started writing. It kinda gives you a warm fuzzy feeling. So spread the warm fuzzy feeling!**


	6. Accepted

**Yet again another chapter for your pleasure. So to clarify since this is my plot line, so the Shen Gong Wu are revealing, just not the same order as the show. Sorry if that's bothersome for you. Also the reviews, THANK YOU! On with the tale.**

%%…%%…%%…%%

Kimiko leapt from tree to tree looking for Wuya. She knew she had to be going in the right direction because she passed the Xiaolin Dragons and their gecko shortly into her journey. She stopped and spied on them hoping that they would lead her in the right direction. Luckily for her the gecko had said the Wu was just a few miles ahead. That was about ten minutes ago, that she had ran across them. Hopefully she was closer now.

She dodged green leaves and branches, leaving a few floating leaves behind her as the only indication she was there. Kimiko was starting to panic a little when she realized she didn't know what she was truly looking for. All she knew was it was a Sheng Gong Wu. She really didn't care about the Wu, but she knew wherever the Wu was, Wuya would be there as well.

Wuya had tricked her, and she didn't liked being tricked. She was going to make Wuya realize just how hot tempered the Dragon of Fire could be. Kimiko was then pulled from her thoughts as she heard a girl's scream.

'Jack' Kimiko thought with an eye roll. She then smiled. If that was Jack, she knew she had to be close. Kimiko then crouched deeper into the shadow of the leaves on the tree, to avoid being seen. She waited patiently for about five minutes when Wuya and Jack finally came into her sights.

"That was a mere twig Spicer, and you call yourself evil." Wuya sighed.

"It was not a twig Wuya It moved!" Jack tried to justify, but knew that Wuya was right.

"I thought I heard a couple of slippery snakes" Clay said as he and Omi climbed through some bushes right across from the two present Heylins.

"You see Wuya! He heard a snake!" Attempted Jack, but Wuya only shot him down.

"He was referring to us you twit!" She snapped.

Omi then broke up Wuya and Jacks little argument. "Leave now and we will not drop your pants!"

Dojo then poked out from underneath Clay's hat. "Please tell me you meant kick their butts." Dojo hoped.

"Of course!" Everyone rolled their eyes, including Kimiko.

Kimiko then started to look around the area. She of course saw trees everywhere, and dirt and bushes. The Wu had to be here somewhere, the Xiaolin and Wuya were both still in the area. Kimiko was getting frustrated, but took a calming breath to help relax. It worked a little.

'Just look for anything that does not belong in the forest. Something maybe sparkly, or not tree-like, and not green' Kimiko bitterly thought. Then she looked to her right and saw something shining behind a few branches with tons of leaves on them. She grinned and silently moved over to the tree holding the object. When she approached the object, it appeared to be a locket. On the face of the locket was a crescent moon and stars, which was connected to a gold chain.

'Pretty' Kimiko thought, 'I can now put my plan into action.'

Kimiko then jumped from the tree, landing soundlessly on the ground just out of view. She took a deep breath and she prepared to approach the four. She took a step forward, making sure to avoid dead leaves and twigs so she wouldn't give away her location. She stepped behind a tree when she was about ten feet away to run over her plan one more time.

When she was confident her plan was full proof she then took another breath to relax her nerves. Kimiko then stepped out from behind the tree, still sneaking her way along. A smile appeared on her face; these idiots never even sensed her approach. Kimiko then once again took another breath before she broke through the foliage.

"I believe I found what you are looking for" Kimiko said as she sauntered forward as she held the locket by its chain with her pointer and middle finger.

Everyone turned to face her. Kimiko studied everybody's faces and couldn't help but smirk. Wuya looked absolutely furious, where as Clay and Omi looked stunned and confused. Jack looked the most pathetic though, he at first had an equally confused expression as the Xiaolin, but quickly but on a suave act.

Jack leaned against the tree and tried to act smooth, as he clicked his tongue and made hand guns and said, "Hey babe."

Kimiko rolled her eyes as Jack still attempted to impress her. Wuya then spoke up.

"What are you doing here! How did you even know we were here!"

"I may have been eavesdropping" Kimiko said as she shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "I told you I would be able to help on gathering these things."

"I'm sorry miss," Omi interrupted, "but that belongs to us, so if you could just foot it over, I would appreciate it."

"Its hand it over, and no I won't, I need it." Kimiko barked.

"Ya know you look awfully familiar" Clay added well rubbing his chin.

"She's no one!" Wuya declared. She then turned to Kimiko, "Fine you can come on missions, lets go!"

Kimiko immediately knew she was lying, and decided to put an end to Wuya's little charade.

"Oh no Wuya. I think its time to let the Xiaolin in on the secret." Kimiko glared at Wuya, "Every secret."

Wuya's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!"

Kimiko ignored Wuya's comment and continued. "Well Clay and Omi, I look familiar to you for a reason. In London about, what was it Wuya, four weeks ago, I 'accidentally' ran into you." Clay remembered the incident, and was starting to put the puzzle together, but waited for her to explain.

"Well during that little interaction, I stole the coin thing from you, and gave it to her." Kimiko then stopped and looked from the enraged Wuya to Clay and Omi, who looked less confused. Omi then took this chance to talk.

"That was most dishonorable, she is a very bad person," Omi began but was cut off by Kimiko.

"I'm not finished yet, this little story gets better. If you don't remember from London, my name is Kimiko" She decided to clarify. "anyway, I have been training with her," Kimiko said yell pointing at Wuya, "for about two years. This is the good part by the way." Kimiko revealed. She then shifted her weight so her right hip stuck out and her left knee was bent, then smiled sweetly at Wuya.

"I'm the Dragon of Fire." Omi and Clay's jaws dropped instantly. Omi then took the time to add more tension to the atmosphere.

"The Dragon of Fire is a GIRL!" Omi screeched.

"What's wrong with that!" Kimiko yelled. Clay then decided to answer for Omi.

"Mind him. I don't know how to put this, but Wuya is Heylin and the bad guy here…" Clay started but Kimiko spoke up.

"I know, that's why I'm leaving her little posy." Kimiko informed.

Wuya then saw her whole plan fall apart right in front of her eyes, she was shocked and angry. She then decided story time was over as she sent her green fire towards Omi, Clay, and Kimiko. The three dodged out of the way, and Clay then remembered what Guan had asked them to do.

"Kimiko, this may not be the best time, but its kinda important that you come back to the Xiaolin Temple with us." Clay said. He then had to dodge another blast of green fire as Wuya only became more enraged.

Jack then realizing a fight was happening sent in his Jack-bots. Omi called upon his element and made spikes of frozen water, sending them at three Jack-bots taking them out. He then flipped in the air and attacked Kimiko for the Wu.

"Please you must hand over the Wu and return to the - eeep" Omi yelped as he dodged Kimiko's fist that was on fire.

Kimiko then took this opportunity to sweep kick Omi so he lost his balance. Then well Omi was still in midair, Kimiko punched him in the gut sending him flying into an oncoming Jack-bot.

"I did not know girls knew how to fight" Omi muttered as he stood up. He was about to go after Kimiko again when Jack-bots surrounded him. Omi gritted his teeth and began destroying the bots.

Clay jumped out of the way as Wuya sent more fire at him. He created a rock wall to block another fire blast, then sent it at Wuya. Wuya not suspecting this, was sent flying backwards, landing on her butt.

Kimiko then saw and opening and ran up to Wuya, forcing her hand to touch the Wu.

"Wuya I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Winner gets the Wu. The game is first to step out of the circle looses. Also no powers." Kimiko demanded.

"I accept the challenge you traitor."

The scenery started to change. A bright light then burned a circle into the ground. The radius was about one-hundred feet. Some trees were inside the circle, and Kimiko and Wuya stood about fifteen feet away from each other.

"Gong Yi Tempi!" They yelled in unison. The showdown officially began.

Wuya attacked first sending her fist at Kimiko's jaw. Kimiko easily dodged the incoming blow by ducking. She then punched Wuya in the gut well she was still crouched down. Wuya stumbled back and Kimiko then decided it was time to let Wuya know what she knew.

"I can't believe you. You are so power hungry that you would trick me into thinking you would actually train me." Kimiko yelled.

Wuya's eyes widened, she couldn't possibly have figured that out, could she. Wuya then attacked again, spinning with her foot out, trying to hit Kimiko in the side of the head. Kimiko leaned back and grabbed Wuya's foot with her hand then pushed her back.

"How long did you think that lying to me would work?" Kimiko demanded. "Did you think I would be a mindless drone or something. Did you think I was as dumb as Jack!" Kimiko yelled.

"Hey" Jack whined from the sidelines, but it fell upon deaf ears.

Wuya avoided answering and stood back up and sent a furry of kicks and punches at Kimiko. Kimiko managed to dodge the majority, but got a few glancing blows, that really didn't affect her. She then grabbed Wuya by the wrist, and threw her over her shoulder into a tree.

"You were so afraid that I would gain more power then you that you only taught me the basics. You kept me locked up, because you didn't want a challenge. Well guess what Wuya, your plan backfired. Kimiko said as she walked forward.

Wuya let out and aggravated cry and launched at Kimiko with surprising speed that Kimiko wasn't ready for. Wuya's nails dug into Kimiko's thigh as she tackled her. Kimiko screamed in pain. Wuya then pinned Kimiko down, and bashed Kimiko's head against the ground. Kimiko could feel blood trickle down the side of her head as Wuya's nails dug in to the side of her head as well. She then brought her feet together and pushed Wuya off of her as she kicked Wuya in the stomach. Wuya gave out an oof. She then looked up, only to have Kimiko's foot connect with her face. Wuya was then sent sprawling.

Wuya sat up and spit blood out of her mouth. She saw Kimiko catching her breath, and Wuya decided to break her silent act.

"I should have killed you instead!" Wuya screamed out in anger.

Clay and Omi watched from the sidelines shocked. Wuya had tricked her. No wonder they never met Kimiko before this. Then Clay had a disturbing thought.

"Did Kimiko say that Wuya had been training her for two years." Omi nodded, then realization washed over his face.

"Master Fung and Guan thought she was only just released!"

Clay was about to respond when they heard Wuya and Kimiko both scream. They looked up to see Wuya and Kimiko rolling in the dirt throwing punches at each other. Wuya then elbowed Kimiko on the side of her head, then flung her into a nearby tree.

"I see why you chose martial arts only Kimiko," Wuya smiled. "You knew you wouldn't have had a chance if you had allowed me to use my powers."

Kimiko then lashed out at Wuya sending a punch to Wuya's face which connected. Wuya recovered to only discover Kimiko had broke her nose. Wuya then decided it was time to end this.

Kimiko then quickly looked to see that they were smack dab in the middle of the circle. She frowned and wiped blood off the side of her face, her plan may have not been so full proof.

"This is so going to be worth loosing this Wu!" Wuya yelled.

Kimiko was confused until she saw Wuya light her hands on fire. Kimiko's eyes went wide as she stood frozen, she wasn't expecting Wuya to risk loosing the Wu. Wuya then thrust her hands forward sending the fire at Kimiko.

Kimiko then regained her senses and jumped out of the way of the blast. Kimiko wasn't quite fast enough as part of the blast hit Kimiko in her left leg.

Kimiko cried out in pain, and shut her eyes tight, to avoid tears from slipping through.

When Kimiko opened her eyes, her vision was clouded with tears. She could tell the forest was back to normal, and the locket was on the ground in front of her. She reached for the locket. She then heard Wuya cackle.

"You are truly pathetic girl. I'm going to kill you now like I should have to begin with." Wuya evilly smiled.

Clay and Omi then jumped in front of Kimiko.

"We can't let ya do that hag." Clay spoke forcefully.

Kimiko wasn't sure why they were helping her, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She Then focused her energy and disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

Wuya then frowned when she saw her disappear. She looked at the Xiaolin monks, who stood there ground. Deciding she couldn't afford another fight with a broken nose, and scrapes and bruises she left into a green light. Jack stood there, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm just going to go now." Jack informed as he flew off on his heli-pack.

Neither Clay nor Omi realized Kimiko had vanished, and were quite proud for supposedly forcing Wuya back. Clay then broke the silence, thinking he was addressing Kimiko.

"So, as I was saying before, it is really important you come to the Xiaolin Temple with us, its kinda where you were supposed to be to begin with." Clay spoke. He then turned to see that Kimiko was no where in sight.

"What tha hell!" Clay yelled in frustration. Omi, not realizing Kimiko was gone, was about to scold Clay for yelling until he turned and saw Kimiko was gone.

"This could be a problem" said a disappointed Omi. "Not only is she hurt, but she is a girl, she couldn't survive."

"Partner, the only problem she has, are her injuries," Clay tried to correct Omi.

"I suppose we should head back to the temple. Master Fung and Guan need to hear about this." Dojo then added.

%%…%%…%%…%%

Kimiko appeared in front of a tree, still in the Black Forest. It was getting dark and Kimiko knew she needed help. She looked herself over, surveying her injuries.

Of course her leg was burned and bleeding. She cringed as her leg throbbed in pain with each pulsation of her heart. She had small scrapes and bruises along her other leg and hands. Her cloths were torn and she could feel the coldness of the night on her skin.

She then brought her hand to the side of her head. She could feel the dried blood on the side of her face. She could also feel the bruise forming along her cheek bone and reseeding into her hair line. She also knew that she had dirt all over her. Kimiko sighed.

"Rai, I'm ready to accept your offer." Kimiko spoke aloud as she leaned her head against the tree.

"You know, you didn't have to go fight a wild animal before accepting"

Kimiko's eyes flew open as she saw Rai standing right in front of her. She was surprised that he was there, but more shocked to see the concern etched on his face.

"How… when did…" Kimiko stuttered before taking a breath to calm her nerves. "How did you hear that, and how did you get here so fast.?"

Rai then gave a cocky grin and replied, "I'm the wind menina."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and was going to retort until Rai turned serious again.

"Really though, what did you do?"

Kimiko knew she wasn't going to avoid answering. "Well I wanted some revenge on Wuya for tricking me, but the plan had a slight complication that I wasn't counting on."

"And what was that" Rai inquired.

"Wuya's hate towards me was higher on the scale then I thought." Kimiko shuddered as she remembered the pain in her leg.

"Let's get you to Chase's palace so we can get you cleaned up and healed." Rai said offering her his hand, not noticing how bad her leg truly was.

Kimiko took it, knowing full well that her leg would probably be in pain. As Kimiko stood, she immediately cried out in pain and started falling back down. Raimundo being quick, slipped his hand around her waist, well the other tightened on her left hand, and gently took her to the ground, with her right side cradled to his chest.

Normally Kimiko would have insisted she was fine, but seeing as she couldn't walk, and also liking being close to Raimundo, Kimiko let her defenses fall. She looked up at Rai who was frowning at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't walk?" Rai said sternly.

"I wasn't sure if I could or not," murmured Kimiko against his shoulder.

Rai let a small smile form on his face. She was a tough one.

%%…%%…%%…%%

"Fung, Guan. We have some good news, but bad news as well." Dojo said as he landed in the courtyard.

Fung and Guan questionably looked from Dojo to the Monks.

"Lets start with the good news."

%%…%%…%%…%%

**There you have it for now! Anyway, please let me know how I did with the fight. Clearly I'm not the best when it comes to writing it, but I made it as best as I could. So see ya sometime later, or type at ya sometime later! (Revvviiiieeeewwww pppplllleeeaaassseee) **

**Is there a ghost in the computer!**


	7. Pants

**So this chapter is basically one of those lighter chapters, like after a fight. It kinda shows bonding time for Raimundo, Kimiko and Chase. But you are going to have to read to find everything out. **

**P.S. thanks for your reviews, they make me smile.**

**P.P.S- i don't know what happened with the bold and underlineing, it wasn't like that on the saved document on my computer, so Thank You Kosmic for pointing that out in your review.**

%%…%%…%%

Later

Raimundo appeared in Chase's thrown room, Kimiko in his arms. Her right side was pressed against his chest, as to mind her left leg, which was burned, thanks to Wuya. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and Raimundo was painfully aware of the body contact. This girl was bringing his Latin blood to set her on the edge of the fountain, for his benefit more than anything, and also hoping to avoid Chase and his mocking eyes. Raimundo knew it was useless, because Chase was always good at reading emotions, and his emotions were an open book presently.

"This place is huge! You train here!" Kimiko's voice brought Rai out of his worsening thoughts, which he didn't mind.

"Yeah, for the last few years. It loses its majesties after you clean the floors though." Rai frowned, recalling the memory.

"That would be true, but cooking spray on the floor was only funny to you." Chase coolly spoke, making Kimiko and Raimundo jump.

"You need to wear a bell or something." Rai groaned.

Chase shrugged his shoulders and turned to Kimiko, and raised his eyebrow at her condition. Her leg was burned very badly, her cloths were tattered. Her skin was littered with scrapes and bruises, not to mention dirt. He could also see the bruise on the side of her head.

"What happened?"

Kimiko was intimidated by Chase. He seemed to drip with power, and his gold armor made her scared for some unknown reason. She managed to stutter out a response after collecting her nerves. "Well… umm… Wuya and I fought… umm… and, and… she really hates me."

Chase knew there had to be more to the story, but decided to question it later, after she cleaned up, and was properly healed.

"Raimundo, carry her to the infirmary, so we can heal her wounds, then show her to her room. You can take a shower once to your room. Cloths will be waiting for you when you are done." Chase explained.

Kimiko nodded, and gave a squeak of surprise when Raimundo lifted her up again. Chase looked back, after hearing the squeak only to see the blush on both of there faces.

'This is going to be fun' Chase grinned as he turned back around.

%%…%%…%%

Omi, Clay, Master Monk Guan, and Master Fung sat in the temple vault. Omi just finished explaining who the Dragon of Fire was, and the fight she had with Wuya.

"That's great! Kimiko is no longer with Wuya, but where is she?" Guan asked.

"Well dats the bad news. After her fight with Wuya, she vanished, we tried looking for her, but there was no trace of her." Clay said depressed.

"Don't feel ashamed Clay. You discovered the Dragon of Fire. Now we can attempt to locate Kimiko now." Fung justified.

"Master Fung, that is not all. We have more bad news." Omi announced, his head down. "Wuya has been free for two years, not a month."

Omi looked up to meet his masters faces. Guan's face was scrunched together in shock and confusion, probably trying to figure out how he missed it, Omi figured. He then turned to Master Fung. Fung's eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open, as if he were about to speak. Omi then looked back down, not likening seeing his mentors so lost.

Dojo, not liking the uncomfortable silence, cleared his throat a few times, which caused Guan and Fung to return to reality.

"Well this is interesting." Fung stated.

%%…%%…%%

Kimiko just got out of the shower. Chase had healed her leg pretty well, and also the rest of her injuries. Her leg that was burned still had to heal some, but she was not in pain. She wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She had to say, joining Chase was great so far. She had her own bathroom, and her room was amazing. The room itself was huge, about the size of Jack's basement. The walls were a bright yellow, and made the room seem almost bigger. The floor was stone, but it had a black area rug, that took up almost the whole floor. She also had a walk-in closet, that was currently empty as of right now, but she could easily fix that. Other than that the room was pretty much empty. Rai had been right when he said Chase wasn't much of a decorator.

Her favorite part of the room though, was her bed. It was a canopy style bed, and had a red comforter, and she could see yellow silk sheets poking out of the bottom. There were about five pillows, two being red, and the rest yellow. 'Just like fire' she thought.

She then looked around the room, looking for the cloths Chase had promised her. She spied them sitting on a red arm chair next to her door. She went over and picked them up, but immediately frowned. She then noticed a note that said dinner was in half an hour and groaned.

"You got to be kidding me."

Thirty minutes later, dinner was waiting, and so were Raimundo and Chase.

"She has to becoming down shortly! Why can't we just eat without her." Rai said, staring greedily at the food.

"We wait because it is proper." Chase sighed as he swatted Rai's hand away from the bread. Chase himself though, was getting quite hungry, and also impatient. He was about to call one of his cats to go fetch her, when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"You see she is coming." Chase addressed Raimundo.

Raimundo then looked up to see Kimiko entering the room, and almost fell out of his chair. Kimiko was in a yellow sports tank top, and pants that seemed big for her, and looked familiar. They were black pants, that were baggier around her thighs, but tightened the further down they went, and dragged on the floor. Keeping the pants up was a black piece of cloth tied around her hips. Rai then realized why the pants looked familiar.

"You gave her my pants!" Rai yelled. Chase merely smirked, enjoying Raimundo's discomfort.

Kimiko sat down, blushing madly, not really knowing what to do. She looked from Rai's bewildered face, to Chase's grin, and started to get mad.

"Well are we going to eat!"

"Yeah, yeah, defiantly." Rai practically screamed, finally tearing his eyes away from her, and started loading his plate with food.

Chase watched Rai with knowing eyes. Whenever Raimundo was nervous or flustered, he always ate a lot of food. They then ate in silence.

When dinner was over a lion and a cheetah started clearing the table.

"Well I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed." Kimiko said, and stood up. The whole time no one talked, and she knew why. Whenever she looked over at Rai, he would be looking at her, well shoveling food into his mouth. She was just in the hallway when Chase yelled after her.

"Your training begins tomorrow morning at five sharp."

Once she was out of earshot, Raimundo glared at Chase.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Raimundo, I can assure you I don't know what you are saying." Chase grinned, containing the urge to chuckle.

"You gave her my pants. My. Pants." he enunciated.

"I don't have too many cloths around here for girls, in case you didn't notice."

"You had four weeks to make her cloths! Did the seamstress get behind because she was making you a straight jacket!" a flustered Rai spoke.

"How was I supposed to know she was going to accept the offer." Chase laughed.

"You are a bastard sometimes!" Rai insulted as he got up and left.

"By the way, her robes won't be ready until next week" Chase called after him, causing Rai to pause, then start on his way again.

%%…%%…%%

"Guan we have a problem." Fung said coming out of his mediation. "Kimiko has joined Chase."

%%…%%…%%

Three days have passed since Kimiko joined Chase. She was exhausted to say the least.

She was stuck wearing Raimundo's pants till next week, until her robes were ready. That was the only problem, Chase planned on having her and Raimundo training together by next week, making training that much more stressful.

She didn't completely mind though. In these three days she's learned more than Wuya taught her in two years. Her training started at five in the morning, and went to five at night, with a thirty minute lunch break. She meditated in the morning for an hour, then trained on controlling her fire till lunch at noon. After lunch was martial arts, which she didn't mind so much, considering she knew how to fight. What got her though was the weapons training, she had never held a sword before in her life, until yesterday.

The most hated part about her training though, strength training, which was the last thing before dinner.

Currently she was sitting in the lotus position, but the only part of her body that was touching the ground were her hands. She had been sitting there for ten minutes, and her arms were burning.

"You can now rest."

Kimiko crashed to the floor breathing heavily. She looked up at Chase who showed no emotion on his face.

"You have done well these past few days. You are a much better listener than Raimundo, and its quite nice." Chase praised.

Kimiko smiled, then asked a question that had been bugging her for awhile.

"Where did you find Raimundo, if you don't mind me asking. How did you come to train him?"

Chase was taken aback by such a question. He would never admit this to anyone but himself, but he had come to care for Raimundo like a father, or maybe an older brother, after living and training him for two years. Chase sighed, and decided to tell her the basics.

"When I sensed that the Wind Dragon revealed, I wanted to train them. Don't ask me why, I just did." Kimiko closed her mouth and then kept listening.

"When I found Raimundo, he was in Brazil. When I went to his house, his parents didn't want him to go, saying he had a responsibility or people counting on him." Chase explained. "Well to put it simply, he and his parents got into a yelling match in Portuguese. I couldn't quite understand everything, but what I did understand was Raimundo was sick of being held back." Chase then sighed remembering the incident.

"Well his parents asked me to leave, and I did, but I told them where I was staying if they wanted to talk. Well I figured they wouldn't want to talk, but I stayed the night nonetheless, just in case. Good thing I did too. Later that night, there was a knock on my hotel door, it was Raimundo." Chase then closed his eyes and took a breath. "He basically ran away from his home to come train." Kimiko gasped. She couldn't imagine running away from her papa.

"It gets a little more depressing." Chase spoke. "He hasn't talked to his family in two years, they have not a clue where he is at, and I believe that Raimundo has never been happier."

Kimiko could feel her heart almost breaking for Raimundo. She never would have guessed what he had been through.

"Is that why you care so much about him?" Chases face faltered. He didn't think she could be able to pick up on that, but he recovered.

"He is my student and nothing more." Chase lied.

"You know the one thing Wuya did teach me." Kimiko said. Chase just stared at her. "She told me that the Dragon of Fire isn't just aggression, and anger, but they know compassion, and caring as well. I can sense you care for him Chase, but you can keep lying to everyone else if it makes you feel better." Kimiko whispered.

Chase was about to excuse her when a crash was heard, and blue smoke was coming from the east wing of his palace. Both him and Kimiko stood up to see what happened. When they walked in they saw Raimundo laughing on the ground holding his stomach. Chase looked up to see two of his servants (not in cat form), completely blue, along with most everything else in the room.

Chase rubbed the bridge of his nose, and snapped his finger. When one of his cats came, he whispered to the cat, which then left.

"What on earth possessed you to do this!" Chase yelled glaring at Raimundo.

Raimundo looked at Chase still chuckling. "Your glare doesn't scare me as much anymore" Rai said, but gulped when Chase showed his teeth. "Well, I was actually practicing spells, like you told me to, but it kinda didn't work, and this was the result." he explained.

Chase went over to the spell book, and looked at the spell. He frowned, when he realized the spell was for a smoke bomb. He turned back around and Raimundo was still chuckling.

"This wasn't a mistake, was it." Kimiko then piped in, after seeing the look on Chase's face, and the grin plastered on Rai's.

Just then the jungle cat returned holding a toothbrush in its mouth. Chase grabbed the toothbrush, then turned to Raimundo.

"Do to your actions, you get to brush all the cats teeth tonight." Chase ordered.

Raimundo's laughter stopped when he saw Chase holding his toothbrush. "Vamos lá. Foi uma brincadeira." Rai whined.

"Yes, and I have warned you about that before." Chase scolded, then turned to Kimiko. "Let this be a lesson for you as well. Oh and Raimundo, you can start with Adegoke first."

Raimundo turned towards the cheetah, that sat down, whipping it's tail around.

%%…%%…%%

"That brat. I gave her everything!" Wuya screamed.

"Technically you gave her nothing, she was just part of a plan." Jack said.

"Well it was my plan, she was lucky to even been alive." Wuya snapped.

Wuya sat one on of Jacks stools sulking. What was she going to do now. She had no way to keep tabs on the girl, or anyone else for that matter. All she had was Jack. Wuya scoffed at the thought. Maybe though, her being on her own won't be so bad, she still won't be learning anything. But those monks know she isn't with her anymore, they will be looking for her.

Wuya then perked up. The monks will be looking for Kimiko. Wuya formed a plan in her mind. She just needed to borrow something from a certain someone.

"Jack, do you have plans tonight."

"Well I was planning on making a new Jack-bot." Jack replied.

Wuya stood up and marched over to him. "Not anymore you are not, I need you to go get the Looking Glass" Wuya yelled as she grabbed him by his collar.

"Okay, okay. By the way, when is the last time you brushed your teeth, or had a mint?"

%%…%%…%%

Kimiko wandered around Chase's palace. She kept getting lost, and she couldn't even find a cat to lead her back to her room. She huffed in anger as she turned the corner, only to find Rai. She had to aww at the sight. Raimundo sat against the wall with his eyes closed, while stroking a white tigers back.

Raimundo opened his eyes when he saw Kimiko. "Lost again princesa." Rai joked, as the tiger lifted its head to look at Kimiko.

"Are you done brushing the cats teeth." Kimiko shot back.

Raimundo glared at Kimiko, but she sat down across from him anyway. They stared at each other for a few minutes, till Rai closed his eyes again. Kimiko sat there a little uncomfortable, not really knowing what to do. She couldn't come up with small talk or anything, so she started taping her fingers against the ground.

Raimundo shot an eye open upon hearing the nose. "Could you not do that, it kinda annoys me, not to mention Candida." Raimundo said pointing to the cat.

"Sorry." Kimiko then stared at the cat for a minute. "She really likes you, I haven't seen to many of Chase's cats that mellow."

"Its simple, she is mine." Rai replied, eyes still closed.

"Really, he let you have one of his cats?" Kimiko said astonished.

"Actually, this isn't a warrior Chase has defeated, he actually went to go get this one from a litter. She is an actual tiger."

"He did that for you, that's sweet." Kimiko smiled. Rai couldn't help but smile either.

"Actually, he got Candida for me so I would learn responsibility. I hated her at first if you could believe it." Rai said as he scratched behind her ears. "Clearly she has grown on me since. Want to pet her?"

"will she let me?" Kimiko said nervously.

"Of course." He then used his wind powers to bring Kimiko to the closer to him and Candida. Candida started to growl ever so lightly, which only made Kimiko more nervous.

"Let her smell your hand first." Rai commanded gently. He saw she wasn't moving, and reached his hand over, and grabbed her hand, holding it in front of Candida's nose.

She sniffed her hand for a few moments, then slowly got up, standing on Raimundo doing so. Her action caused Rai to let go of Kimiko's hand, and leaving Kimiko completely frozen. Kimiko could hear Raimundo talking in Portuguese, probably scolding her for standing on him.

When Candida was standing on all fours, she took one step towards Kimiko, then promptly laid down across Kimiko's lap. Kimiko was shocked to say the least.

"Princesa, she likes you!" Rai exclaimed. He then scooted closer, petting Candida on the head.

Kimiko hesitantly ran her hand across her back, then looked at Rai who was smiling at her.

"She is really just a baby, but she would most likely protect me if she had to." Kimiko nodded as she continued to pet the cat.

Rai's hormones were racing, as Kimiko sat there petting Candida. He couldn't help it, but Kimiko wearing his pants, and sitting in a red sports tank top, that hugged her body, wasn't helping much either. He than shifted his eyes upward. Her hair was down, ending just above her chest, and Rai wanted to know if it felt as silky as it looked. He then reached his hand out, pushing one side behind her ear, without realizing he had done so, until Kimiko jerked her head up.

Rai then only realized what he did, but couldn't bring himself to move. Her hair was smooth, but her milky skin was so soft. He then realized that he didn't just like her looks, but could actually feel himself falling for her personality as well. Her stubbornness, and her kindness, even her anger. Yet when she was calm, he found himself very attracted to her.

Kimiko's heart was pounding in her chest. Why did he do that, why hadn't he pulled away, why was she hoping he wouldn't move his hand. Her mind raced as she sat there frozen. He really was cute, came somewhere in the back of her mind. His tan skin, his muscles, those eyes, damn those eyes.

His attitude though, was what she really liked though. His cockiness, and his child like demeanor, she couldn't help but to be drawn in. Tonight though, when she came across him with Candida, she saw his gentle and caring side, she was officially a goner.

Both sat there staring at each other, frozen. Kimiko then made the first move and leaned into his hand lightly, for reasons unknown. Raimundo then ran his thumb across her cheek. What they were about to do next was a mystery to the both of them, when Candida stood up, and started growling, walking to the end of the hallway.

Both Kimiko and Raimundo were blushing madly when they stood up, but followed Candida anyway.

%%…%%…%%

**So the tigers name, Candida, its an actual Portuguese name that means white, funny right. Also Vamos lá. Foi uma brincadeira means come on it was just a joke. I hope you can figure princesa out. But also, Chase has been alive for 1500 years, I think he had time to study languages. Also I'm sorry if the description of the room sucked. Please let me know what ya think.**


	8. Pieces

**So school started up, yippe. Had to get use to the whole school thing again, but anyway, a new chapter. Enjoy! Also the reviews, I love them!**

%%...%%

'A labyrinth is what this place is. Every turn, another hallway, then another turn, and another hallway, which repeated in a vicious circle, which has been going on for about an hour now. How did anyone ever find their way around here?' Jack thought.

"A map!" Jack exclaimed, but covered his mouth, hoping he didn't attract any unwanted attention. After standing still for about two minutes, Jack decided it was safe, and returned to his thoughts.

'A map is how they find out where they are going; there can't be any other way. Chase should have a stand when you first break-in saying MAP. I should tell him that when I make my amazing getaway.'

"If I ever find the Looking Glass, or my way out." Jack sighed. He then turned down another hallway, and smiled when he found a door.

%%...%%

"Candida! Desacelerar! O Que errado com você!" an irritated Rai spoke.

She was trotting down the hallway baring her teeth and lowly growling as she turned a corner. Kimiko followed still blushing, but confused as well as Raimundo.

"What's wrong with her?" Kimiko questioned.

"I'm not sure, she doesn't usually act like this."

%%...%%

Jack was happy dancing in the hallway. This door was actually unlocked, unlike the last twelve he had tried. He then moon walked backwards into the room, but fell on his but after crossing the threshold.

"Wuya is going to hear about the pain she has put me through." Jack growled. When he stood up, he looked around the room, which had light blue walls, and a white shag rug covering the floor. A row of surfboards hung on a wall opposite from the door. On the adjacent wall, various beach pictures were taped on the wall. He then looked at the bed, which was a mess.

The grey sheets were awry, well the bed spread, which was white, was half on the bed, and half on the floor. He then looked above the bed, and saw a surfboard with a crack running the diagonal length of the board.

Jack then looked down to see what he had tripped on. It was a soccer ball, the typical black and white. He then went to kick the ball, intending to make it pay for tripping him, but completely missed, causing him to go crashing to the ground, once again.

"Come on!" Jack yelled.

%%...%%

Raimundo broke out in a sprint after Candida. They both heard a voice yell, and Raimundo became infuriated. If it was the person he was thinking of, and the place, someone was in for a beating.

"Rai, slow down!" Kimiko yelled after him, not able to keep up with him.

%%...%%

Jack walked further into the room, hoping to find the Looking Glass, so that Wuya would give him his robots back. He walked over to the desk, and was about to open the draw, when he was tackled to the ground.

"AAAHHH!" wailed Jack as he saw a tiger's ice blue eyes staring down at him, and a low growl emanating from her throat.

"O que você está fazendo!" Raimundo fumed. "Eu vou matar você."

"I...I...don't speak... whatever is your speaking. J-j-u-ss-t get th-i-is ANIMAL OFF OF ME!" Jack cried.

"Pathetic" Rai mumbled under his breath. "Candida, Saia dele."

Candida slowly got off of Jack, making sure to bare her teeth. Raimundo then walked over to Jack and picked him up by his collar, just as Kimiko finally came into the room.

"You run really fast, ya know that." Kimiko said between breathes of air. She then realized that Raimundo had a hold of Jack, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Wuya made me come to get the Looking Glass, because she wants it to spy on the monks, so she will know when they find you, and that's all I know." Jack explained, "Plus she won't give me my Jack-bots back." he grumbled.

Jack then had to do a double take, upon seeing Kimiko."KIMIKO!" Jack squealed, and attempted to go give her a hug, but Raimundo kept a firm grip on him. "What are you doing here. And may I say you are looking hot."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes and walked up to Jack. "Oh Jack, will you ever learn." She said with sweet venom in her voice, that Jack didn't seem to notice.

"Well, no." Kimiko then punched him in the gut. "What was that for?" Jack wheezed.

Raimundo rolled his eyes as Kimiko walked back to the door, but stopped when Chase entered the room.

"I see that you are aware of the intruder," Chase said. "May I ask why you are?"

"Wuya sent him to look for the Looking Glass." Raimundo answered for him.

"In Raimundo's room." Chase inquired.

"The door was unlocked." Jack stated.

Kimiko than snorted from the wall.

"What?" The three men questioned in unison.

"I expected his room to be messier," she paused for a second, "and smellier."

"I make him clean his room." Chase shrugged. He then snapped his fingers, and a leopard, and a lion appeared. "Escort _Jack_ out."

%%...%%

Wuya was sitting on a couch in Jack's basement, reading a letter, with an evil smile on her lips. Jack then came down the basement steps, parts of his jacket ripped and torn. He also had various bruises and cuts, and was missing a shoe.

"Did you get the Wu." Wuya said without looking up.

"No!" Jack screamed." But I know where Kimiko is."

"What do you mean no!" Wuya screamed, but stopped when the last sentence registered in her mind. "You found her? Where?"

"She has apparently teamed up with Chase, and _Raimundo_." Jack said with disgust.

"Go get changed, we are going to pay a little visit to her." Wuya beamed.

"Why? What could you possibly want to do?" an exasperated Jack yelled.

"She needs her mail." She laughed.

%%...%%

"Its weird that no one came to compete for this Wu." A baffled Omi spoke from Dojo's back.

Clay held up the Orb of Tornomi, and looked back at Omi. "I don't know partner, maybe they were sick."

"I don't know, but whenever evil isn't around, it usually can't be good." Dojo warned.

%%...%%

It was close to midnight, when Chase's lair doors busted opened, sending a wave of noise through the palace. The first to arrive were five of Chase's jungle cats, who began attacking Jack-bots that were entering. Through the fighting emerged Wuya, with Jack trailing behind.

"What's the meaning of this?" Chase demanded entering the throne room in black pants, an a black long sleeved shirt, with a spear in his hand.

"Just dropping by, paying a visit, catching up on old times," Wuya listed with a smile.

Just after Wuya finished her sentence, Raimundo came skidding in, in only old sweat pants, that had a white line running down the side, and drug on the floor.

"What's all the commotion! This isn't another whacked out training session is it." Rai rambled, until he looked over at Wuya and Jack. He instantly jumped up from his fighting position, and looked down at his pajamas, and the teddy bear in his arms. An embarrassed blush appeared on Raimundo's face, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cute." Wuya grinned, addressing the bear. "This boy scared you Jack! Ha! He sleeps with a teddy bear." Wuya cackled.

"Aye! it's a good luck charm!" Raimundo corrected.

Chase merely rolled his eyes, then turned to glare at Wuya. "I think we both know your true intentions for being here witch. Its because of the girl that beat you at your own game."

As if on cue, Kimiko came walking into the room, wearing yet another pair of Raimundo's pants, and a black sports bra, and her hair in a messy ponytail on the top of her head. She then saw Wuya and gave her a stare that would have killed her three times over.

"What do you want." Kimiko spat stopping by Raimundo, who quickly threw the bear down the hallway, and smiled nervously.

"I see you still haven't forgiven me about the burn." Wuya sighed.

"Or the deceiving, and the lying, and tricking me…" Kimiko continued, causing Wuya to glare.

Jack then stepped out from behind Wuya, and walked up to Kimiko, "Do you remember Crayola Crayons? They used to have this color...Blizzard Blue. It was my favorite color and I could never figure out why. But I just realized why, your eyes...Blizzard Blue." Jack said, as he was leaning right in front of Kimiko's face, causing her to lean back, with a bewildered expression.

Raimundo, not pleased, pushed Jack back, causing him to land on his butt. "Look, I hate being in the same room with you, I don't think she likes it when you are inches from her face." Rai half joked, but was partly serious.

"I see Kimiko has made a new friend." Wuya grinned, before throwing green fire at both her and Raimundo.

Raimundo put up a shield of wind, blocking the fire, and then making it vanish. He then brought a new gust of wind, and had it circle around him, before throwing it at Wuya, sending her flying to the wall.

Wuya then stood up, rubbing the back of her head as she did so, and glared at Raimundo. "You are truly a pain." Wuya said as she snapped her fingers, causing four rock creatures to appear before her. "Attack." was her simple command.

A battle had begun.

Chase waited for one of the creatures to run up to him, but jumped over it at the last possible second. When he landed, he wasted no time in running and kicking the creature in the back, causing it to fall to the ground. Chase then sent a blast of yellow energy at it, making it crumble into pieces. He turned to go face Wuya, when the rocks started to reform, and one of the four original rock monsters joined in the fight.

Raimundo was on top of one rock creature, taunting the other. "I'm right here, try and hit me."

When the creature prepared to smash Raimundo, he jumped out of the way, making the monstrosity hit one of its own, reducing it to pieces of rock and dust.

"To bad, maybe next time." Raimundo grinned. He then sent a gail of wind at the remaining creature, causing it to fly into the wall. It stood up, and let out a roar, as it charged at Raimundo.

Kimiko was fending off six Jack-bots. She ducked out of the way of one laser, causing the laser to hit another bot. She then flipped out of the center of the robots, and encircled them in a ball of fire, slowly crushing, and reducing them to melted metal. She then turned to see if Chase or Raimundo needed help, but was instead punched in the back.

Kimiko scrambled to her fit, only to find Wuya in front of her. "Does wittle Wuya want a wematch." she mocked. Wuya let out a war cry as she threw a wave of green fire at her.

Kimiko jumped out of the way, and sent her own wave of fire at Wuya, who managed to dive out of the way, barely. When Wuya looked up, she saw a grinning Kimiko, and a fire in her hands.

"Having trouble Wuya. Maybe its because I actually have more control then before." Kimiko smiled as she kicked her in the stomach. Wuya stood up, with a sly smile on her face.

"Not nearly as much trouble as you." Kimiko's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, as Wuya pulled out an envelope. "You probably should have changed your address, so you would get your mail." Kimiko's eyes widened, when she caught a glimpse of the broken seal, and froze.

Wuya slowly pulled out the letter from the envelope, an evil glint in her eyes the whole time. "I mean, this letter arrived, mmhhmm, what day? Oh that's right the day you left." Wuya growled the last part. "Shall I fill you in on what it says." Kimiko remained silent, not sure else to do. "It says in here that your dear old dad, his cancer is back, and stronger. They don't know if they can help poor old Mr. Tohimoko." Wuya pretended to pout.

Kimiko felt her insides fall to pieces. She didn't even realize the scream that escaped her lips. She felt tears block her vision. Her papa was all she had left. What if he was already gone, what if she didn't get to see him. She then felt her hair being pulled, and let out a cry of pain.

"Doesn't this just break you into pieces. How could you possibly go on with yourself. You left your father in his time of need. You are a worthless person, and a horrible daughter." Wuya hissed. "But you should be happy, I'm not going to kill, its more fun seeing you in this pain, seeing you break."

Wuya was forced to let go of Kimiko, as Chase hit Wuya with a shock of electricity, sending her flying, making her drop the letter in the process. Chase looked down at Kimiko, to find Raimundo, already kneeling next to her.

"Wuya, you have extended your welcome. Leave." Wuya cringed in pain as she stood up. She would have really loved to destroy Chase's palace, but knew she would never be able to win, especially in her condition.

"My job is done here anyway." She half lied. "Jack!" Jack came running over, with a few remaining Jack bots, and flew out the door. The dust of the defeated rock creatures vanished in a puff of green smoke.

"Kimiko, Kimiko." Rai whispered soothingly, with his hand in her cheek. "What happened."

She could only point at the letter by his feet, as sobs overcame her voice. Raimundo turned just enough to grab the letter with his free hand, but not moving his hand from her face. When he turned back around, more tears started pouring from her eyes.

Raimundo scanned the letter, and felt his own heart go out to Kimiko, or the rest of it. The letter had said that her father's cancer had returned, and he was refusing treatment. His only request was to see his daughter. He then saw the date at the bottom indicating the letter was sent a week ago. He dropped the letter, and hugged Kimiko.

Kimiko clung to Raimundo, her nails digging into the skin on his back. Chase walked towards the two, and tilted his head to look at the letter. He read it a few times, then looked back at the two teens.

"Raimundo will take you to see your father. You can leave as soon as you are ready." Kimiko pulled her head away from Raimundo's shoulder, and a small smile came to her face.

"Thanks."

%%...%%

Candida! Desacelerar! O Que errado com você.- Candida slow down. What's wrong with you.

O que você está fazendo!" "Eu vou matar você." - what are you doing? I'll kill you.

Saia dele- Leave it.

**Thanks again for the reviews. I don't feel like this is one of my better chapters, I just couldn't get it right, and this was the closest it could come to satisfaction. I rewrote this like five times. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	9. Pursuit

**Hey yall. Another chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they are amazing, they brighten my day. Anyway, what you really want to read…**

%%...%%...%%

Raimundo walked towards Kimiko's room after changing into a pair of jeans, and a semi tight green tee shirt. His head was still spinning after Wuya's attack, and emotions were running hay-wire through his body. He felt sad for Kimiko, mad for her, frustrated for her, any emotion she was feeling, he felt it. He came to Kimiko's door, and lightly knocked.

"You can come in."

"You almost ready?" he questioned as he slowly opened the door.

"Almost." came her disheartened voice. She then walked out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans, and a simple black v-neck, and a yellow tank top underneath. Her hair was still in a pony tail on the top of her head. What Rai noticed the most though were her still red eyes.

She walked over to her bed, and grabbed a messenger type bag, and put it across her body. "Ready. How are we getting to Tokyo?" She breathed, probably trying to keep herself from crying all over again.

"Do you have a picture I could look at of Tokyo?" Raimundo requested. Kimiko dug into her bag, and pulled out a PDA, and clicked a few buttons, then turned it so Raimundo could see it. It showed a giant building, which had people walking in the background, but Kimiko smiling hugging a short man, that was graying; who he assumed was her dad.

"Okay, umm… you may want to hold on tight." Rai said cutting off, as he spread his arms as if he was going to hug her.

"You…what do you mean? Hug you?" Kimiko said with wide eyes, and a small blush.

"I normally don't travel with a person, so I need to concentrate that much more, so yeah, a really tight hug." Raimundo said blushing.

Kimiko then walked towards him, and rested her head against his chest, and her arms around his waist, then interlocking her hands. She really needed to get to her dad, and a hug also sounded good. She then felt Raimundo put a hand across her shoulders, and the other around her lower back.

"Take a deep breath." He whispered into her hair. She did as she was told, and felt the wind circling her, and sending chills through her body. She then heard people talking and cars, and other big city noises.

She opened her eyes, and lifted her head from Raimundo's chest, but not breaking the hug, and saw she was standing in front of her papa's building. She then blushed when she saw people staring at her and Rai, and gently pulled away. She then grabbed Rai's hand and dragged him into the building.

%%...%%...

"Master Guan, we found the Fist of Tebigong, and trounced on Jacks backside!"

"Congratulations, young monks." Guan beamed. Their collection of Wu was growing, and this meant that Wuya would not gain more power.

"Have ya found anything out 'bout Kimiko? It's been a week, and she was hurt." Clay asked, with a worried tang to his voice.

"Master Fung, and the other elder monks are working on that matter as we speak. They believe that she is in a magic protected area, but once she leaves, we will be able to find her. Dojo then jumped onto Guans shoulder.

"Speak of the devil, here comes the Fungster." Dojo pointed out.

"We have found Kimiko, but she is not alone." Fung frowned.

"Well that mean she's got some much needed help, after all she is a girl." Omi said, but Clay kicked him in the side, making him shut up.

"It's who she is with that concerns me. She is with Raimundo." Fung clarified. "So undoubtedly she is with Chase."

"Where are they now?" Guan asked.

"Tokyo."

"Omi, Clay, go there, and find them. Just talk." Guan dictated as Fung nodded in agreement.

%%...%%...

"Kimiko, shouldn't we be heading to a hospital?" Raimundo questioned from inside the elevator.

"No, he doesn't want news crews, and cameras flashing, and reporters gabbing about him being in the hospital." Kimiko said with a monotone voice.

"Who's your dad?" Rai asked curiously.

"Torisho Tohimiko." Was all she said, causing Raimundo to go bug eyed, but kept his silence.

The silence carried all the way to the top floor of the enormous building, until the doors dinged, opening to the penthouse. Kimiko ran off the elevator, leaving Raimundo standing by himself.

%%...%%...%%

"Dojo, are you sure we are going in the right direction." Omi asked, well also trying not to get stepped on.

"I am positive; I can sense her power, but also Raimundo's as well. You see when two dragons are together, the power reading is off the charts!"

"Thank ya fur the lesson Dojo, but how close are we? Crowds aren't really my thang." Clay complained.

Dojo took a moment to sniff the air before responding, "Not that far away, maybe hundred more feet." Clay and Omi then took that cue to start to walk faster, wishing to escape the crowd as soon as possible.

%%...%%...%%

Kimiko had taken off no more than thirty seconds ago, but Raimundo felt he was standing in front of the elevator for thirty minutes. What was he supposed to do? He had no idea where Kimiko took off to, and he didn't think exploring around her home would be polite, even though he was very tempted. From what he could see of her home, he was guessing it was high-tech, and very colorful.

The walls were bright yellow, and then had digital picture frames covering the wall. Each frame switched from photos, that mostly contained Kimiko, and who Raimundo was guessing Torisho, her dad. He couldn't help but smile at the photos, she loved her dad, and he clearly loved her.

Raimundo jumped out of his skin as a finger tapped his upper arm. He slowly turned around, afraid of whom it was, and how would he explain what he was doing here, and having whoever it was believe him. When he was fully turned around, he saw a shorter man standing there. He was short, and had black hair, that was slowly starting to grey. His eyes then enlarged as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"I-I-I…" he stammered, but composed himself enough to speak a sentence. "You're her dad, yo-uu're Torisho Tohimoko."

"By her I sure hope you mean my Kimiko."

%%...%%...%%

"Turn here, the building!" Dojo shouted from beneath Clay's hat. Omi and Clay shot out of the crowd, bursting the front doors of the building open. They stood in the lobby receiving odd looks, and glances, and their fair share of glares.

"Where are we going from here?" Omi addressed the hidden Dojo.

"Well I can sense that they are here, but I don't know where here."

"Hows 'bout we look at tha directory." Clay informed pointing his thumb at the English directory.

%%...%%...%%

Raimundo shifted nervously as Torisho studied him. He didn't think he made the right first impression. Then he remembered Torisho was supposed to be deathly ill, and he was up walking around, looking very healthy.

"I thought you were supposed to be sick." Rai asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

When Torisho gave him a questioning look, Rai started to get suspicious. Could this have somehow been a trap by Wuya? He didn't think so, Wuya wasn't that smart.

"Where is my daughter, and who are you again." Torisho demanded, getting suspicious of Raimundo as well.

"Raimundo Pedrosa sir and she is looking for you. She got a letter saying that your cancer returned, and you, um, didn't have um, um long." Rai said becoming awkward, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Torisho's eyes widened and worry etched upon his face. Who would send a fake letter to his daughter? He then focused back on Raimundo. "You brought her here?" he double checked.

"Yes. I don't know where she went; she took off as soon as the elevator opened." Rai explained further.

"Follow me." Torisho spoke as he started walking away. Rai hesitantly followed, not sure if Torisho believed him or not.

When they turned the corner, Torisho and Kimiko ran into each other, both making an oof noise. Raimundo kept himself from laughing, but a small grin still spread to his face. It was almost comical.

When Kimiko realized her father was who ran into her, she leapt into his arms, but pulled back, when she saw he looked fine. "Papa, I-I thought that, that you were sick." She sniffled.

"I am clearly fine. Whatever you received notifying you I was sick was a lie."

"Who would do that?" Raimundo asked for Kimiko. Kimiko then turned her attention to Raimundo, not realizing he was there.

"I don't know."

%%...%%...%%

"We could've just flew up, would have made it there faster." grumbled Dojo from Clay's hat.

"People might get suspicious of that." Dojo quipped.

"Like they aren't suspicious of a Cowboy, and short bald kid with yellow skin." Clay argued.

"Maybe the peculiar stares have something to do with you talking to your hat." Omi chimed in, making both Dojo and Clay stop talking.

%%...%%...%%

Raimundo was busy awing the gaming system in the Tohimoko household, but also allowing Kimiko and her father some alone time. If he was meeting up with his family, he would love to have some alone time with them, well mainly his brothers and sisters. A slow beep brought Rai's mind back to the game, making him realize he was just killed.

"Damn."

"Did the note have my name on it?" Torisho questioned his daughter.

"I don't know. I just saw that it said you were sick again, and I assumed the worse." Kimiko admitted, taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you have the letter, perhaps it was sent to the wrong person." He justified to his daughter. "They could have easily looked above or below the person they actually wanted to send it to."

Kimiko cursed to herself, for not reading the correct name on the envelope. That should have been the first thing she looked at. She slowly reached in her bag to grab the letter, and check the name. She looked down at the name on the letter. Sure enough her papa was correct, in was meant to be for an Eri Takeda. She now felt terrible, what if she didn't realize that her own father was ill, but she still felt a wave of relief wash over her.

Torisho then decided that it was time to change the subject, and he knew what subject. "So how do you know Raimundo over there?" Kimiko's face flushed, and looked towards Raimundo, who was standing in front of the TV yelling in Portuguese.

"He's a friend. He volunteered to take me to see you." Kimiko said, trying to avoid her father's eyes.

"Mmhhmm." he was clearly not buying it. "You like him?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kimiko spit some of her tea back into her cup, and blushed. "Its, um, umm. Hows the company?" She said desperately trying to avoid the question.

"I mean, it seems that he may have gone out of the way to take you here, and it shows that he cares about you." He continued on, ignoring her question. "So do you like him." He continued to push.

"Papa, I don't feel comfortable talking about this."Kimiko said getting frustrated.

"It's a simple yes or no…" he continued on calmly.

"Papa!"

"Just a single word…"

"This may have worked when I was younger, you continuing on like this, but I'm older!"

"The most common words in the English language, yes and no…" he took a sip of his tea.

"FINE! YES I DO! ARE YA HAPPY?" Kimiko hollered."

"I knew it." Torisho smiled.

"What's all the yelling for?" Rai asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Kimiko said flustered, getting up and walking to the kitchen, taking her and her papa's cup with her.

"That was very kind of you to bring my daughter. That must have put a hole into your schedule." Torisho spoke, folding his arms across his chest.

"It wasn't a problem sir." Raimundo assured.

"You must care about her." Torisho carried on, pulling the same stunt as he did on Kimiko.

"Sh-e's a g-goo-d friend." Raimundo's voice cracked in panic.

"Friends huh? Well being a young man once myself, I can tell when a boy likes a girl." He said in a sing song voice.

"Ha, he, a-a-a-a…"

"So just admit you have a thing for my Kimiko.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Rai broke out in a nervous laugh, not really knowing what else to do.

"Speak! Do you have a stuttering problem? Do you like my daughter? It's quite an easy question.

"No I don't." Raimundo then panicked, when he realized Torisho might think he was talking about Kimiko. "I mean yes… I mean, I don't stutter."

"But you like my daughter; I'm assuming that was the yes in that mangled sentence."

Raimundo was only able to give a nervous smile, causing Torisho to grin.

"Let me tell you this though, if you hurt my daughter, or disrespect her in any way, I can very easily make you disappear." Torisho warned, taking on his role as father.

Raimundo only stared at him in complete horror.

%%...%%...%%

The elevator doors slid opened, revealing a foyer leading to large double doors. Omi and Clay hesitantly walked to the door, not sure that Raimundo and Kimiko were there. Apparently this was the Tohimoko Electronics headquarters and the residence as well. They had at first tried to take the elevator that would take them directly into the pent house, but they needed a password, so they had to take the regular one.

"What are we going to say?" Omi nervously spoke.

"We will figure that out I guess." Clay replied, equally scared.

They marched up to the door, and Clay stopped before his hand made contact with door, and then took in a breath before knocking. His three knocks echoed in the foyer.

Voices could be heard from the other side of the door, then the handle started to turn. When the door opened fully, Kimiko was standing opposite from Clay and Omi. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Omi broke the silence.

"Kimiko, it is nice to see you healed. Now if we could continue are conversa…" Omi flinched, and stopped talking due to Kimiko slamming the door.

"We just want to talk!" Clay yelled.

(On the other side of the door.)

"Kimiko, why did you slam the door?" Torisho asked well Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry papa, but Rai and I have to go." Kimiko explained.

"Rai?" He grinned at his daughter, who gave a glare in return.

"May I ask why Kimi?" Raimundo inquired.

"Oh, Kimi!" Torisho smiled, receiving a deeper glare from Kimiko.

"Omi and Clay are here."

"We will break the door down if we have to." A voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"What have you two gotten involved in?" Torisho asked looking towards Raimundo.

"This isn't his fault papa. This has to do with my ability." Kimiko said with an apologetic look.

"Does he know?"

"Papa, he can control the wind, like I can control fire." Kimiko explained.

Then the three jumped back as the door swung open, slamming against the wall.

"Look, were sorry 'bout tha door, but we need to talk." Clay apologized.

"Sorry, we don't talk to people who break in homes." Rai replied, and through a small gust of wind at them, enough to push them back.

"Come on papa!" Kimiko said as she grabbed his hand, and ran back into the pent house with Raimundo behind. They ran into the dining room, Kimiko closing the pocket doors behind them.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut the visit short papa, but we have to go." Kimiko explained.

"It was nice meeting you, sir." Raimundo smiled.

"Raimundo." Torisho called.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my daughter." Raimundo nodded and smiled, as Kimiko blushed because she knew what her papa was trying to do.

Raimundo pulled Kimiko into him, and disappeared in to a sudden breeze.

"That was cool!" Torisho cheered as soon as Clay and Omi opened the doors.

"Where did they go?" Omi demanded. "I am getting sick of this wild chicken race!"

"That's a wild goose chase, young man." Torisho corrected. "But if you don't mind, I would like you to leave." He said as he pulled out a cell phone, and sent a message. Impossible fast three body guards appeared, escorting them out.

"This is most infuriating!" Omi frowned.

"Not to mention embarrassing." Clay muttered

Once Clay and Omi were outside, Dojo started to shake violently. "We have to go to New York! We have a hot one!"

%%...%%...%%

Raimundo and Kimiko landed in a heap on the floor of Chase's throne room. Kimiko lifted herself up slowly, only then realizing she was straddling Raimundo. Her face flushed crimson, as she pushed herself off.

Raimundo didn't open his eyes until Kimiko got off of him, letting out a breath he was holding. His stomach also unclenched as she rolled off.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Chase said entering the room after hearing the landing. "Is your father okay?"

"He is fine actually. The note wasn't met for me, it got sent to the wrong person." Kimiko clarified standing up.

"The monks interrupted." Raimundo explained more.

"That makes me mad, I hate that they had to ruin that! Can't they just leave me alone? I mean we weren't even doing anything, and how did they even know where we were at. What are they, STALKERS?" Kimiko ranted, well pacing.

Chase's crow then flew into the room, and landed on Chases shoulder, then proceeded to whisper in his ear. Chase slowly grinned, then returned his focus back to Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Would you like some revenge?" He stated.

"We get to go fight." Raimundo perked up.

"Consider it a test for your upcoming mission. Retrieve the Wu that has revealed in New York, and you may fight the monks. It will allow me to see how far you have come in your training Kimiko." Chase expressed.

"YES!" Raimundo exclaimed. "Wait, what mission."

"In due time Raimundo, now go." Chase calmly stated well leaving the room.

"Ready?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

Kimiko quickly saw what she was wearing, but decided she wanted revenge a little more than fashion, and stepped closer to Raimundo, who put his arms around her like a hug, and disappeared into the wind.

%%...%%...%%

"We haven't even been here fifteen minutes, and Omi has gone missing!" Dojo screamed in panic.

Clay rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering how he was supposed to find a Wu and Omi, well avoiding the Heylin.

"Great." He sighed.

%%...%%...%%

"Dog, what is up with your threads?"

"Threads?"

%%...%%...%%

**So just saying, you are gonna like what I got planned for the next chapter, just sayin'. But anyway, tell me whats you think. **


	10. When the World Stopped Turning

Clay walked through the streets of New York. He hadn't found Omi, or the Wu, and luckily any of the Heylin. He didn't really have a plan, other than hoping for the best. Dojo was still busy hyperventilating on his head, worried what Master Fung would say when they came home with no Omi. Clay had tuned him out a while ago, hoping that his hat talking didn't attract too much unwanted attention. Clay then turned down a street, and walked a little ways then froze.

He remembered that day, what he was doing, or rather what he was going to do. He was only eight at the time, and he was getting ready to go see his Daddy, out on the ranch, until he came downstairs to see him in front of the television. His mom had tears in her eyes, well his dad showed a look of deep sorrow. When he turned his attention to the TV set, the second plane had crashed.

Clay fought back some tears, as he stared at ground zero. He had lost an uncle that day. He was going to visit his daughter.

"Clay, are you okay." A concerned Dojo asked from under his hat. Even though Dojo was in China, the whole world heard about the twin toweres. Dojo's stomach dropped as he peered out of Clay's hat, tons of people stood at the memorial. Some crying others wearing somber looks.

Clay never responded to Dojo's question, but joined the other people standing in front of the memorial. He didn't know how long he had stayed there, but he wasn't able to tear his mind away from that fateful day, the look on his parents faces, the broadcast of that day, his own reaction when he found out his uncle was on one of those planes.

That was the day the world stopped turning, for him, and countless Americans.

A song then slowly seeped through the crowd of people, some even sang along.

**"Where Were You (When The World Stopped Turning)" Alan Jackson**Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?Were you in the yard with your wife and childrenOr working on some stage in L.A.?Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smokeRisin' against that blue sky?Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighborOr did you just sit down and cry?Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved onesAnd pray for the ones who don't know?Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubbleAnd sob for the ones left below?Did you burst out in pride for the red, white and blueAnd the heroes who died just doin' what they do?Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answerAnd look at yourself and what really matters?_[Chorus:]_I'm just a singer of simple songsI'm not a real political manI watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference in Iraq and IranBut I know Jesus and I talk to GodAnd I remember this from when I was youngFaith, hope and love are some good things He gave usAnd the greatest is loveWhere were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?Were you teaching a class full of innocent childrenOr driving down some cold interstate?Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivorIn a crowded room did you feel alone?Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?Did you dust off that Bible at home?Did you open your eyes, hope it never happenedClose your eyes and not go to sleep?Did you notice the sunset the first time in agesOr speak to some stranger on the street?Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrowOr go out and buy you a gun?Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangersDid you stand in line and give your own blood?Did you just stay home and cling tight to your familyThank God you had somebody to love?_[Repeat Chorus 2x]_And the greatest is the greatest is were you when the world stopped turning that September day?

_**Remember…. 9/11, and the people that lost their lives, and those fighting for us still today.**_


	11. I like you A lot

**Holy Cow! This chapter is 12 pages long, wozers! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

"So what you are saying is that you are searching for a magical thingy-magig."

"New friend Jermaine that was the thirteenth time I have explained to you."

Jermaine continued with his train of thought as if he didn't hear Omi. "You're from China, that's why your clothes are whack. Oh and you need to find your friend…Clay, who is a coowwboyy?"

"Why is this so hard to understand? Now will you help me or will you continue with this jumbo of mumbo." Omi demanded.

"First, its mumbo jumbo and second why not, could be interesting."

"Great!" beamed Omi.

%%%...%%%...%%%

"Do people watch were they are going." An annoyed Raimundo spat.

"No they don't." Kimiko agreed. She then let out an eek as she was forced back by a shoulder to her head. She was effectively getting caught up in the swarm of people, but her anger got the best of her once again.

"WOULD PEOPLE LOOK WERE THEY ARE GOING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. People stopped and stared at the ill tempered girl, but Raimundo forced his way through the crowd.

He made his way up to Kimiko then stopped in front of her and turned to the crowd. "What ya looking at?" he stated very calmly, causing people to disperse. "Let's not get separated." He firmly stated.

"Fine." Kimiko then looped her arm in his. "Better."

"Yes." Raimundo grinned and they started to walk again.

%%%...%%%...%%%

"Dojo, are we at least close to the Wu." Clay asked, getting even more worried for Omi.

"It's a tricky Wu. The Serpents' Tail can go through solid objects, and it keeps moving." Dojo announced.

"Then how are we supposed to catch it." Clay groaned.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

%%%...%%%...%%%

Kimiko was looking at a square piece of glass, slightly larger than an IPod. "Well we are looking for the Serpents' Tail which can go through any solid object."

"I didn't even realize you had the Looking Glass with you." Raimundo spoke.

"I'm not sure why I brought it." Kimiko added. "Must have been intuition."

Raimundo smiled, but grabbed Kimiko's hand bringing her closer to his side as some people ran by who probably would have knocked her over. He still didn't let go as they continued walking, making Kimiko blush.

Raimundo then reached over with his other hand to grab the Looking Glass. He then thought about the Shen Gong Wu, and the screen shifted to the Serpents' Tail flying through a neighborhood.

"Come here." Raimundo ordered pulling Kimiko into an alley way.

"Wha…" Kimiko managed, but she never finished when Rai pulled her in and disappeared into the wind.

%%%...%%%...%%%

"Little man, do ya know where this thing is." Jermaine questioned, when under Omi's direction caused them to go in a circle.

"Of course!" Omi argued, "I'm going this way." Jermaine rolled his eyes, and ignored the sudden breeze.

"Did you sense that?" Omi spoke, his black eyes scanning the surrounding area.

"Depends, did you sense you're a little messed up in tha head." Jermaine grinned.

"No, someone is here, they just appeared." Omi continued to keep his senses on red alert. He quickly turned around to see something dart behind a building and took off after it.

"Dog, wait up." Jermaine called after him.

When Omi dashed around the corner, he was looking at the basketball court. He didn't see anything, but he could feel himself being watched.

"Dog, what's up?"

"It's clearly the sky, stop asking such silly questions." Omi barked.

"That's so not what he meant cheese ball." A girl's voice rang out.

"Who's there?" Jermaine called.

Kimiko then crept up behind Omi and sent him flying with a kick to the back of his head. Omi collided with the fence surrounding the court, and slowly slid down.

"Yo, that was cold." Jermaine yelled as he turned around, only to freeze upon seeing Kimiko. "Why would a pretty girl like yourself, take out a little weird kid." Jermaine said with a surprised look on his face.

"Flattering." A sarcastic Kimiko spoke.

"Kimiko!" Omi recovered from his face plant. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Call it payback for my dad's door."

"What!" Jermaine breathed.

"Look we just wanted to talk. We just wanted to explain to you that you need to come to the temple so Master Fung and Guan can tell you more in depth why you need to stay at the temple and why you should join the Xiaolin side." Omi blurted out so he wouldn't get interrupted. Then Omi then thought of something else. "I thought you were with Raimundo."

"I am." Kimiko stated with a smile. "Oh, and I'm not really interested in going to a temple."

"Then I must take you by force." Omi said seriously, but turned to Jermaine who started to laugh hysterically.

"You, you, ha, a pipsqueak," Jermaine paused to gain his breath to try to choke out a sentence. "Take out somebody!" Jermaine then broke into more laughter.

"As I was saying, Kimiko, I will take you by force." Omi then leapt at Kimiko, aiming a kick at her stomach.

She quickly stepped to the side, but Omi recovered, and shot a blast of water that took her out, washing her to the other side of the court. Omi then was ready to freeze the water around her, so she wouldn't be able to move as he could talk to her, but he had to dodge out of the way of a laser blast.

"What the hell is goin' on dog?" Jermaine screamed as he dodged Jack-bots.

"Ha ha ha! It is I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!"

"You got to be pulling my hair!" Omi yelled in aggravation.

"Its pulling my leg, and Jack-bots attack! Jack cried.

Jermaine dodged his way out of some robots, and kicked one in its chest. "Great thing I learned karate!"

Omi was leaping on top of Jack- bots heads, then leaped off the last one and shot frozen icicles from the palm of his hand, blasting through the Jack-bots.

"Hey Kimiko, that's a good look for you. Would you like me to be your prince charming?" Jack grinned as he flew over to Kimiko.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and stood up. She formed fire in her hands and flipped into the air and grabbed the sides of his heli-pack, melting them, and breaking the device. When she landed she turned to see Jack fall to the ground, and grinned.

When Jack stood back up he looked at Kimiko. "Hey! That wasn't very nice." He whined.

"Good, I wasn't trying to be nice." Kimiko glared.

"Hey, where's Raimundo, or did you just come here to see me." Kimiko rolled her eyes, and started to walk away, she was wondering if Raimundo was able to catch the Wu.

Jermaine and Omi finished off the robots, and turned towards Jack and the retreating Kimiko.

"Stop her!" Omi screamed, and he and Jermaine took off towards Kimiko.

Kimiko turned to see Omi and Jermaine running at her. Omi was the first to attempt to reach for her, but once again she stepped to the side, but wasn't ready when Jermaine tackled her. They fell down in a heap, Jermaine pinning her down.

"Let go of me!" Kimiko screeched. She didn't want to use her fire because Chase told her it wasn't honorable to use her powers against someone who wasn't trained properly or some crap like that.

"Well the little guy just wants to talk; I don't see why you can't." Jermaine replied. "Oh, and the name is Jermaine, in case you were interested." He smiled.

Kimiko looked at the African American boy, with a glare. He had brown hair that was curly and brown that was trimmed closer to his head. He had on jeans, and had a basketball jersey on with a white shirt underneath. His eyes were brown, and she would admit, he had a charm to him, but not her type. Rather she had her eyes on someone else.

"Just get off of me!" she yelled again.

Jermaine then looked up to see if Omi was coming soon. He didn't know how he felt about having a girl that could bend fire underneath him. When he looked up, he didn't see Omi. He then heard an oof. He turned to the noise, and saw that Omi was up against the fence. He then realized that his feet weren't touching the ground.

"What the hell." Jermaine then looked down at Kimiko who was smirking. Jermaine was wondering what the heck was going on, until he was sent through the air, landing by Omi, and also being pinned to the wall by…

"Wind?" He looked back over at Kimiko, who was being helped up by a guy with tan skin and brown hair. He then recalled Omi mentioning a Raimundo, and figured that was him.

"I'm gonna need your help to catch the damn Wu." Raimundo spoke.

%%%...%%%...%%%

"The Wu is really close!" Dojo spoke from Clay's hat.

"Where?" Clay asked standing in a small neighborhood. "I don't see it."

Dojo then looked down to the ground staring at the manhole cover below Clay. "Down there." Dojo pointed.

"Ya got to be kidding me." Clay asked as he started to bend down for the manhole cover.

When Clay got the cover off he reluctantly jumped in. Raimundo and Kimiko stepped out from the building they were behind watching Clay.

"The sewers. You are giving me a piggy back ride." Kimiko replied grossed out.

"I'd prefer the piggy back." Raimundo groaned.

They walked to the sewer and Raimundo went down first, followed by Kimiko. When they were both down in the hole, Raimundo put a finger to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet as to not alert Clay.

"Quick Jermaine, we must follow them." Omi yelled coming out from the building behind the one Raimundo and Kimiko were hiding behind.

"Down the hole, dog, this is crazy!" Jermaine cried.

%%%...%%%...%%%

Down in the whole Clay kept hearing something behind him, but didn't want to let whoever it was know he knew. He walked until he suddenly saw the Serpents' Tail in front of him. He slowly approached it, not wanting to scare it. Dojo had warned him about the tendency of the Wu to freak out.

Raimundo was close enough to see the tail in front of Clay. Omi was then close enough to Raimundo and Kimiko to see Raimundo run up.

When Clay got the Serpents' Tail, he grabbed a hold of it, only to see it start to glow. When he looked up, he saw Raimundo, and Omi holding it as well.

"Omi partner, your okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Omi questioned.

"Lovely reunion, but I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Raimundo spoke. "My Looking Glass, against your Third Arm Sash, and your mantis flip coin. The game is finding your respective partner in the maze."

"Excuse me!" Kimiko, Jermaine, and Dojo said in unison, but they were ignored.

The scenery changed to aqueducts holding the sewer water, and buildings rising below them. Omi and Clay and Raimundo stood in the front of a few cars, and a red light in front of them. Omi and Clay were wearing their traditional temple robes, and Raimundo was wearing his as well.

"Gong Yi Tempi." The three yelled, beginning the showdown, the light turning green.

On the other side, stood Jermaine, Kimiko and Dojo.

"This is unfair." Kimiko started. "Omi and Clay are practically the same team."

"No…" started Dojo, "wait, that is true."

Raimundo walked calmly as Omi and Clay ran off. He pulled out the Looking Glass, and saw Kimiko; he was going to disappear into the wind, when letters appeared on the Wu, spelling cheating. He sighed then went straight and turned left, into rows and rows of buildings.

Clay knew that he and Omi had the upper hand. If Omi made, the temple got the Wu, if he made it, the temple still got the Wu. But he also knew Raimundo still had tricks up his sleeve. He turned and ran into a dead end.

"Darnit!"

Omi was running down a long street, then decided to turn left, then took an immediate right. He was relieved when the path only continued. When he came into a clearing in the middle of cars parked randomly. There was only one option to leave, and was about to when Raimundo came from where he did. He looked up from the glass and grinned at Omi.

Omi then had a grin of his own as Raimundo was trapped in the Third Arm Sash. He struggled a little bit as Clay came closer, with the sash around his waist.

"Well this has to be unfair." Raimundo spoke.

"Omi run ahead to get the Wu, I'll make sure he doesn't interfere."

"Great idea Clay! I will run ahead and win the showdown. Maybe I could convince Kimiko to come to the temple with us!" Omi smiled as he skipped ahead.

"What makes you think she will go?" Raimundo yelled, his anger rising.

Omi turned around, "As I told her before, I will use force if I have to do."

Wind started to pick up around them and cars blocked the only way to go. Omi looked at Raimundo, and he saw the anger on his face. Omi would never openly admit it, but he was scared.

Kimiko was currently sitting on the ground, running her finger across the dirt on the ground. Dojo was asleep, and Jermaine was watching Kimiko.

Kimiko then jerked her head up as the wind became really strong. It blew her hair wildly around her, making the ponytail come loose. When she looked over at Jermaine and Dojo, she saw Dojo was holding onto Jermaine's pants, to keep him from going splat against the wall.

Raimundo became free of the sash when he had a gust of wind blast into Clay, making him loose his concentration. He then went after Omi. They dodged each other's attacks until Omi was able to kick Raimundo in the jaw. Raimundo staggered back, and nearly avoided an attack from Clay.

Raimundo then dodged another attack by Clay, and gave an uppercut to Clays jaw, knocking him into a wall. Clay then called out to Omi.

"Omi just go!"

Omi nodded as Clay tackled Raimundo, but was blown in the air, and Raimundo took off after Omi, getting madder by the minute.

Clay landed on top of a car, causing the alarm to go off. He slowly peeled himself up from the car, but the adrenaline running through his body blocked most of the pain for now. He then took off after Omi and Raimundo.

As he ran and caught up to them he began to wonder why Rai was so defensive about Kimiko. Clay shook his mind of those thoughts when he realized that Raimundo was catching up to Omi. He then used the earth under his feet to move him faster by the rocks sliding under his feet. When he got close enough, he jumped to tackle Raimundo, but unfortunately at the same time Raimundo leapt at Omi.

They ended up in a heap, landing in front of a black iron gate, with a not attached. When they all stood up, to continue the race they saw the blockage.

"This can't seriously be a dead end." Clay groaned.

"There is a note here ya dumb blonde." Raimundo sneered, and reached for the note. Clay and Omi also looked at the note in his hand, also curious.

The note read:

You have reached the end together

But to win you must touch your partner.

Whatever means to win, you may use.

As they finished reading the short note, the gates opened, revealing Dojo, Jermaine, and Kimiko.

They all took off, but Omi and Clay both saw that Raimundo was clearly faster. Omi then thought back to the letter. He then called upon his element, and sent a tidal wave at Raimundo, wiping him across the area that resembled a grungy Grand Central station.

Raimundo spit out some water, and glared at Omi. He quickly realized what Omi had done, and responded with a tornado appearing in front of Clay and Omi sucking them in. They landed against the wall, bits of the wall coming down to the ground with them.

Clay looked from under the brim of his hat, and saw Raimundo running to Kimiko. Without putting much thought in it he put his hands on the ground, and sent a rock up from the ground. He thought he had hit Raimundo, until it was girls scream that rang out. When he looked again, it was Kimiko flying through the air.

Raimundo looked over at Clay and Omi with a glare then jumped into the sky to catch her, but neither Omi nor Clay were willing to loose, and also propelled themselves into the sky with assistance from their elements.

Omi flew into Raimundo, and flew into a staircase that collapsed under the weight of the fall. Clay then grabbed for Kimiko, not wanting her to land hard on the ground. He grabbed her around the waist, and called the ground up to meet him.

When Clay landed, Kimiko immediately started to scream, not only because Clay was holding her, but the fact she couldn't fight back, it was like she was a rag doll or something.

Raimundo and Omi were exchanging it hits in the broken staircase, when Kimiko's scream rang out. Raimundo then turned to Omi, and sent a hurricane force wind at Omi, blasting him out of the hole. Raimundo then climbed out of the hole seeing Clay holding Kimiko, who was strangely not fighting, only screaming her head off in Japanese. He then registered his direction, and he was walking towards Jermaine and Dojo. He wasn't sure who his partner was, and sent a wind at both Jermaine and Dojo.

When Clay saw Dojo and the new kid fly backwards, landing against the wall, about twenty yards from him. He looked to his right and saw Raimundo walking toward him. For some reason the look on his face sent chills through Clay's system and held the screaming Kimiko in front of him.

Raimundo let out a scoff at Clay's fearfulness, but still sent daggers at Clay for using Kimiko as his shield. Kimiko was clearly angry, but he couldn't figure out why she wasn't melting Clay with her fire. Even though Clay had her arms in his grip, that shouldn't have mattered, she could probably explode like a bomb.

Kimiko then saw Jermaine and Dojo were in a heap. She figured they were pretty much ragdolls as well because Jermaine's position looked less then comfortably. She then saw Omi running up, and could guess that couldn't be anything good.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled. "Look at Omi!"

Raimundo, glanced out of the side of his eye, and saw Omi running up to Jermaine and Dojo.

"Merda."

He then sent a wind at Omi, slowing him down, then conjured another, sending Jermaine and Omi behind him, so he was between Omi and Clay's targets.

Omi then came up by Clay, as he was setting Kimiko down behind him, copying what Raimundo had done.

"I think it's time for this rodeo to end." Said a stern Clay.

Raimundo only continued to stare, taking in Omi and Clay's injuries. Clay's uniform was tattered, and had some blood stains around a few holes. He also was bleeding on his leg, and had bruises forming from what he could tell. Omi had a small cut on his forehead that had dried blood below it. His clothes were also tattered with dirt, and had bruises. He seemed in better shape than Clay, but Raimundo was faring better then the both.

"Why don't you clowns just surrender?" Raimundo spoke, keeping his face serious.

Clay and Omi glanced at each other before sending rocks and icicles soaring at him. Raimundo dropped to the ground, spread eagle, and then did a push up that lifted his whole body off the ground to avoid spikes of earth, and propelled himself in to the air.

Clay was getting tired and loosing focus. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. He knew Omi would work himself to death, and Raimundo, well he looked very determined. Clay then thought back to his earlier thought.

Did Raimundo really want this Wu that badly, or did it have to do with Kimiko.

'Come to think of it, this was just a joke to him until Omi mentioned taking Kimiko back to the temple.' Clay mused to himself. He turned to see Kimiko on the ground, propped up with her elbow, but otherwise still lying on the ground. She was staring at Raimundo, worry evident on her face.

Omi then came flying, landing at Clay's feet. "Ya' okay partner."

"This really does need to end. He is hatter than a mad." Omi spoke exasperated.

"That's madder than a hatter." Clay corrected.

"Does it matter?"

"No."

Omi then shot up. "You should attempt the new technique Master Guan taught you!"

Clay grimaced but nodded. He knew he was tired, but it couldn't hurt to try. He then closed his eyes, and slammed his hands on the ground, spikes coming out of the ground behind him. Clay then stood straight, the spikes flying into the air. Clay felt himself quiver, he knew he shouldn't have attempted this, as he became dizzy, and week. He then fell to his knees, causing the spikes to turn, and start to fall.

Raimundo's eyes widened, the spikes were all above Kimiko. He then did the only thing he could think of, he disappeared into the wind.

Kimiko stared up at the spikes which were starting to fall. She froze, she couldn't do anything. The showdown prevented her powers from working. She closed her eyes, the only thing she could do. Her eyes then shot open, when she felt arms wrap around her. She then brought her hands up, to cling to Raimundo. She didn't have to see his face to know it was him.

When Raimundo started to pull back, Kimiko moved with him.

"Were back in reality Kimi." He whispered into her hair.

Kimiko pulled back, and looked at Raimundo, then saw the Wu on the side of the ledge, where they were sitting. She looked over at Clay, Omi and Jermaine.

She then glared at Clay, and started yelling again. "Anata wa jāku. Ima made dare mo shōjo o chiryō suru hōhō o shiji shinakatta, anata wa o shiri!"

Raimundo couldn't help but grin. He then realizes she had walked up to the three other boys, still yelling. When she stood in front of the three, she promptly slapped Omi and Clay. Who looked confused, and angry.

"That was for my papa's door." She then kicked Clay where it counts. "That was for the rock spikes." And turned back to Raimundo, who had already collected the Shen Gong Wu.

"Hey, we just can't let them take that!" Jermaine yelled.

"We lost the showdown, they won it. We cannot do anything." A sad Omi explained.

"Well you dorks may respect the rules, I don't!" Jack yelled just walking up from the darkness. "Jack-bots get the Wu!"

Bots came out from behind Jack, flying towards Raimundo and Kimiko. Lasers started to rain down on them, they both dodged out of the way. Kimiko put a wall of flames in front of her, melting and burning the robots that approached her.

Raimundo punched a head of a bot off, and sent the body of it flying into three others, destroying them. He then sent sharp blades of wind at the remaining bots coming at him. He then made his way over to Kimiko, a grin on his face.

Jermaine, and the two warriors stood there staring, wondering what was going to happen next, well Jack was whining about his robots. When Raimundo stopped behind Kimiko, he stuck his tongue out, and wrapped his arms around Kimiko's shoulders, and disappeared in a breeze.

"I really don't like when they do that." Omi stated.

%%%...%%%...%%%

Raimundo was playing tug-of-war with Candida. He kept repeating the day in his head, from Kimiko's dad asking to take of his daughter, to the moments when the spikes were falling from the sky above Kimiko.

His thoughts were interrupted when a knock came to his door.

"Come in." Rai answered knowing it was Kimiko, Chase never knocked.

"Hey, um, I guess I wanted to say thanks for earlier in the showdown." Kimiko spoke from his doorway. She had just got out of the shower, and was wearing, once again, a pair of his pants, and a long sleeved black underarmor shirt.

"Hey, it's no problem. I didn't really feel like breaking the promise to your dad." Rai replied.

Kimiko moved further into the room, stopping on the opposite side of the bed from him and Candida. "You don't have to take that seriously, he is just a worry wart." Kimiko smiled slightly, and turned her eyes downward.

Raimundo let go of the rope, and walked in front of Kimiko. "What if I do want to take it seriously?"

Kimiko looked up at him, trying to read his face, but couldn't, she was never good at that. She then turned her head down again. "You don't have to."

"But I want to." Raimundo whispered once again reaching his hand out to push her hair behind her ear.

She froze again, and looked up at him. She then relaxed when he started to rub his thumb across her cheek. Kimiko then found her vocal chords, "Why?" she whispered.

He brought his other hand up to the other side of her face, cupping it. As he bent down, Kimiko's eyes fluttered closed, and she stood on her toes.

Raimundo kissed her. It was a short, yet demanding kiss. He rested his head on her forehead, before kissing her more fiercely, liking his first taste of her lips. He ran his tongue along her lips, pleading for entrance. When she timidly parted her lips, Raimundo, felt male pride well up inside him.

He moved one hand to her waist, slipping it behind to her lower back, pushing her against him, as his other hand moved into her hair. When her tongue responded, he pulled back grinning, before picking her up, so he didn't have to bend, and she didn't have to stretch, and kissed her again.

Kimiko put her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his scalp. She herself was ecstatic. He had kissed her. When they drew back, for airs sake, they looked at each other, their foreheads still touching. Rai then decided to actually answer her question.

"Because, I kinda like you, a lot." He grinned.

"I like too. A lot." She breathed.

Raimundo crushed his lips to hers once again, loving holding her in his arms.

%%%...%%%...%%%

**Hope you enjoyed. :) **

**Translate- You jerk! Didn't anyone teach you how to treat a girl you ass.**

**Tell me what ya think.**


	12. Balance

**Some of you are like psychic, knowing Jermaine was going to stay. Anywho, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, they brighten a day. I at least hope this update may brighten a few of your days. **

%%%...%%%...

Steady footsteps echoed from the hallway of the temple. The footsteps stopped, and a door creaked opened, but shut promptly afterwards. From inside the room, books could be heard opening and closing, papers being shuffled.

Guan heard these noises, unsure if it was an intruder or a curious monk. He crept soundlessly the same path. When he walked to the door, with the noises a paper on the other side, he turned the handle slowly. He pushed the door open, forgetting stealth, already sensing who was in the room.

"Fung, you are getting sloppy on your stealth abilities."

"Maybe I wasn't trying to be stealthy, so you would know that it wouldn't be a problem." Fung smiled.

"Well you know I don't like to take chances." Guan grinned himself, but turned serious. "I assume you felt the, well, the mysterious sensation."

"Yes, and it's deeply troubling. I sense something has been put into process. Maybe not the best wording, but it's hard to explain."

"You sense a prophecy has awakened." Guan stated, "But you don't know what one."

"Yes. I was hoping that when I came into the scroll room, that maybe I would be lead to the scroll, but…"

"It's not here. It is one that has been lost to us hasn't it." Guan finished.

"I'm afraid so. But I am more concerned who it has been lost to." Fung confided.

"Maybe it's a good thing that Omi and Clay have found a new friend."

%%%...%%%...

A scroll was glowing, as the door to the massive library opened. A lion walked by Chase's side, walking towards the glowing prophecy. A gloved hand reached for the scroll, and slowly unraveled it, as the glow disappeared.

Chase let a small, but understanding smile come to his lips. The monks probably knew that a prophecy has been activated, but didn't know what one, and he knew, from the first line of the prophecy, that was how it was supposed to be.

_Balance between light and dark is kept by neither good nor bad, but by one the one who see's the importance in both._

%%%...%%%...

"Clay, good news, were headin' to Texas!" Dojo yelled in a fake southern accent.

"Yee doggies!"

"Do all ya Texan people talk like lunatics?" Jermaine asked, "Cause otherwise, imma need some aspirin."

"What Wu will we be retrieving?" Omi inquired, interested more in the mission, as usual.

"The Star of Hanabi." Dojo replied. "Hop on!"

%%%...%%%...

Kimiko walked down the hallway, heading towards breakfast. She was usually the only one there when she showed up. Chase usually eats real early in the morning, before he begins his meditation, and thinking of ways to add some sort of torture to the training that day. Then Raimundo was always late. He always slept in as long as he could, and it was usually Candida that woke him up.

Kimiko then thought about last night, which brought a smile to her face. They stayed up till one, talking, cuddling, and some kisses were in there too. She didn't know exactly why, but she felt so comfortably with him. Maybe that's why she was starting to fall asleep last night on his floor. Her smile grew as she thought about Rai walking her back to her room; it was like a first date.

"Good morning Kimiko." came Chase's voice, which startled her as she entered the dining hall.

"Morning." She replied with some uneasiness. Chase never said good morning, and he waited for them at the designated training area, instead of having some healthy conversation.

Kimiko grabbed a bagel, with some strawberry cream cheese, and sat in silence, with Chase across from her. She almost let out a sigh of relief when Rai finally entered after a very long 5 minutes. She saw Rai pause as he looked at Chase, who gave him a glare.

"Are you ever going to be on time?" Chase growled.

"I'm up, isn't that good enough for you." Raimundo yawned.

Both Kimiko and Chase rolled their eyes. "I'm sure you both are wondering why I am here."

"Yeah, aren't ya usually talking to yourself or something?" Rai grinned as he sat adjacent from Kimiko, as he took a drink of orange juice.

Chase brushed off his comment and continued "I am here because if I'm correct, it was a late night last night." He grinned as Raimundo spit his orange juice back into his cup, and Kimiko froze mid bite into her bagel.

"That would be a yes."

"We were just talking!" Kimiko blurted right as Rai yelled,

"The door was open!" He then flinched as Kimiko hit him in the arm, for thinking that was what Chase meant.

"Then is this relationship official." Chase turned serious.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other before answering slowly, afraid of what Chase would do next. "Yyeeesss."

"Rule one, no kissy faces around me. Rule two; don't let it interfere with missions or training. Rule three, if you want late night conversations, you can do it away from the bedrooms." Chase ordered firmly. "You also have another mission today. Retrieve the Star of Hanabi. It is located in Texas." He walked towards the exit, but paused. "And Kimiko, your robes are ready." He then walked out, leaving the two alone.

Rai then grabbed the edges of the chair, and scooted closer to Kimiko, who looked at him with a questioning look, yet a smile. When his chair was touching hers, he looked at her, and then smiled. "Chase isn't in the room, how about a kissy face?"

Kimiko then pushed him, causing the chair and Raimundo to fall. She got up started to walk out. "I'm going to try on my new robes." She said in a sing-songy voice.

Raimundo stood up, a grin still on his face. "You never actually answered my question!" he called after her. When he heard footsteps moving faster, and a giggle echo through the hallway, he slowly started to poke his head out into the hallway, seeing her retreating form. His grin still on his face, he slowly walked out, following her.

Kimiko ran into her room and closed the door. She looked around, until she saw a robe sitting on her bed. She walked towards the closet, and found more hanging. She grinned, and quickly started to change.

Raimundo walked up to Kimiko's door and knocked twice. He heard footsteps, and the door opened. When he saw her, he just stared. Her new robes really looked nice on her. The robe was black, but a red belt and red trimming to it. She had black leggings on and boots that went just past her ankles. Her hair was also down, and had a red clip, keeping her bangs back. It was reminiscing of Wuya's robe for her, but it wasn't shimmery.

Kimiko walked up to Raimundo, and snapped her fingers in front of his face. She blushed, but smiled when Raimundo grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Você é tão bonita." Raimundo greeted.

"I don't know what you said, but I think it deserves a thanks." She breathed.

"Shall we head to Texas." Rai chuckled.

Kimiko was about to agree, but thought of something. "One second."

She ran back into her room, and grabbed a black bag, that she slung over her shoulder. She then ran back out and jumped on Raimundo's back, who had turned around since she ran into her room.

"Okay." She laughed, and the wind swirled.

%%%...%%%...

Dojo landed in a feild, a barn and home could be seen in the distance, maybe three miles away.

"The Wu is pretty close, at least thats what this rash is telling me." Dojo finished talking, as he itched the end of his tail.

"Dude, that is whack." Jermaine complained, a disgusted look on his face.

"So where exactly are we in this Texas Country." Omi inquired.

"Omi, its just Texas, and fellows, this is my family's ranch." Clay proclaimed, a small smile on his face.

A new voice caused everyone to turn around. "You mean the ranch you abandoned." Scorn evident in the mysterious voice.

"Well hi to you too daddy." Clay drawled.

"Well arn't you gonna introduce me to ya new frands?"

"Jermaine, Omi, this is my daddy. Daddy, this is Jermaine and Omi." Clay uttered monotonely.

"Nice meeting ya'll. Dojo it was," Daddy Baily pauesed waiting for the lizard to nod. "Nice seeing ya again."

"Likewise." Dojo muttered.

"Wait how have you already met Clay's father." Omi asked Dojo.

"I brought Guan here to pick Clay up." Dojo replied.

Clay then turned to his father. "I thought you understood why had to go to the temple." Clay frowned.

"Son, I'm sorry 'bout the greeting. It's nice seeing ya again." Daddy Bailey apologized.

"Well there is more behind this then a visit daddy. Y'know when Guan said that tha world was in ma, and other chosen ones hands." Clay started.

"Well I reckon I 'member some of that talk." Daddy Bailey replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well were here for a Shen Gong Wu, ya 'member those?"

"I think so."

"Well were looking fer the Star Hanabi, and Dojo sensed it 'round here somewhere." Clay finished.

"So ya need to find it." Daddy Bailey speculated.

"Yeah, ya mind if we look around?" Clay asked nervously.

"If ya and ya friends don't mind wrorkin'?" Daddy Bailey replied.

"I thought this was like a Wheres Waldo deal, not a lets work deal." Jermaines voice interruptted the father, son conversation.

About twenty minutes later, Jermaine and Clay were out in the feiled, watching after the heard, as Omi was trying to milk a cow. Dojo was sitting next to Daddy Bailey on on the porch of the house.

Dojo looked over at Daddy Bailey. The lone star on his neck tie was bugging him. It looked awfully familar, but he couldn't place his claw on it.

"Where did you get that lone star at?" Dojo finally asked, his curisosity mounted.

"This lone star has been in this here family fer generations. Passed down from father to son." Daddy Bailey declared proudly.

"That's nice, a family heirloom." Dojo started, but soon turned teary eyed. "My. Family. Once had. An heirloom. It was the family yoyo." Dojo cried, staring off into space, as Daddy Bailey moved his chair away from his.

%%%...%%%...

"The Looking Glass shows a guy, with a big brown mustache, and brown hair." Kimiko told Raimundo, puzzlement on her face.

"Arn't you supposed to be looking for the Wu on that." Rai grinned. He looked over at the image. It indeed showed a brown haired man. He wore a white shirt with a blue vest, and a white cowboy hat.

"Wait!" Kimiko exclaimed. "The star around his neck, isn't that the Wu."

"Yes it is. But you want to know what else I think." Kimiko nodded her head. "That this guy is related to Clay. I mean look at him, the only differnce is the hair."

Kimiko then thought about Clay's family. The image shifted showing a family photo, and despite who Kimiko suspected were Clay's sister and mom, the man from earlier was also in it.

"Definatly his dad." Kimiko declared.

"Let's say we go introduce ourselves." Raimundo said as he grabbed Kimiko's hand.

"Okay." Kimiko replied leaning into him.

%%%...%%%...

"Dude, can we please go back. It's getting dark, and it smells." Jermaine started to complain, and plug his nose.

"Fine, we can round up the cattle, and take them up to the hill."

"Thank you God." Jermaine praised, as he kicked his horse to start galloping.

Clay shook his head, but followed Jermaines lead. Omi probably needed help with the milking, or he needed to tear him away.

After the herd was escorted up to the hill, where the cattle slept at night, and They collected Omi, they headed back to Clay's house. They asked about the Wu, but no one even caought a glimpse of it, which made all of them suspicious.

"Dojo, are you sure that the Wu is 'round here, we haven't seen it." Clay asked approaching his Daddy and Dojo.

Dojo never got the chance to respond as a figure landed on top of Clay, the other on top of Omi. When the mysterious person jumped off Clay, they went for Daddy Bailey. He was able to jump out of the way, but the figure on Omi was able to trip him up.

Jermaine tackled the person who tripped Daddy Bailey, and smiled. "Girl, we gotta stop meeting like this."

"Oh please." Kimiko spat as she brought her legs up kicking him in the stomach, and off of her.

"You dirty snake, get away from me." Daddy Bailey shouted, and Omi shot water at Raimundo.

"Why are ya attacking my daddy!" Clay yelled.

"You idiots have been here all day, and you haven't realized the Wu was infront of your noises." Kimiko roared.

Dojo's eyes then widend. The Star Hanabi was the lone star around Daddy Bailey's neck.

"The Wu, its the lone star on Clay's dads neck tie." Dojo announced.

"What! This has been in ma family fer generations!."

"Technically it must have been in China first." Raimundo chimed in.

"Well the only person I'd be givin' this to is my son, and I ain't getting it till he proves himself a man."

"You think Clay is a girl?" A confused Omi asked.

"That's not what he means. We'll tell you later." Jermaine butted in.

Kimiko had enough of talk, and lit her hands on fire, and aimed at Clay,hoping to distract him, and hoping Rai would get the hint.

When Kimiko formed a fire whip in her hand, Raimundo indeed got the hint, and launched himself at Daddy Bailey, the wind forcing the two futher away from the group.

Kimiko was then left with the three boys. She swept kicked Omi, knocking him down, then turned and punched the approaching Jermaine in the gut. Clay then came up behind her, but Kimiko sensed that, and jumped and hit Clay in the chest with her feet, sending him stumbling.

Clay realized his Daddy and Raimundo were alone, and was getting worried and angry. Even though Kimiko was small, she sure had a lot of fight in her, but Clay was about to put a stop to that very quickly. He stomped the ground, forming a crater, which Kimiko nearly avoided falling into. Clay had only used that as a distraction, and summoned another rock, which Omi encased in ice, and launched it at her.

When Kimiko saw the ice rock coming at her, she was still in the air after jumping away from the crater. Kimiko put a fire wall in front of her, which was so hot that it started to melt the rock, but the sheer force of the attack sent her flying.

Raimundo was getting frustrated. This guy was huge. He didn't think his punches would leave a bruise even, his hand just practically bounced back to him. Rai then got an idea. He started to back up quite fast. When he was satisfied with the distance, he started to run at the confused man. With some of the winds help, he tackeld Daddy Bailey, successfully knocking him down. Raimundo wore a triumphant smirk, but became confused when Daddy Bailey looked confused instead of anything possible other emotion.

Rai then realized that Daddy Bailey was looking past him, and Rai followed his line of vision. When Rai turned, he saw something flying through the air, but as he focused more, he realized it was a person, but not just any person, it was Kimiko.

"Kimi!" Raimoundo blurted. He shot up into the air, leaving Clay's dad a little bit further into the ground because of the wind pushing down.

Raimundo realized that Kimiko was lower than he thought, but still reached down to grab her before she flew past him. He pulled her up, so her back was to his chest, and clapsed his hands around her waist. Raimundo then started to free fall back down, choosing to ignore Kimiko's ear piercing protest scream.

Before they hit the ground, Rai gathered wind beneath them, that stopped them about five inches from the ground, then just plopped them down, right next to Daddy Bailey.

"Are you okay?" Raimundo asked.

"Of cousre I'm fine!" Kimiko growled. "Not only did i just get hit with a giant ice rock, but I free fell and almost go splat on the earth, and my new robes have been destroyed! But yes, I am fine!"

"I stopped you from going splat you realize." Rai added in.

"I am more confused then a polar bear in the forest." Daddy Bailey interrupted. "Clay, my son is earth, which I knew. But i thought that the people who control the other elements were supposed to be on the same side."

"Sometimes, things get changed up in order to keep things well um, balanced, equal, status quo." Claimed Rai.

When Daddy Bailey statrted to get up, Rai used his wind to push him back down, but the ground shook, causing Kimiko and Raimundo to fall over. Daddy Bailey was looking around for his son, he was the only one who could have done that. Right.

When Kimiko saw that he wasn't looking, she gingerly reached out, and unstrung the neck tie and grabbed the Star Hanabi. The ground shaking easily covered up Kimiko's con, which caused her to smile, as she stuffed the star in her bag.

"Whats up with this shaking!" Raimundo shouted out, but was immediatly answered when a giant drill came out of the ground, then the rest of the machine, whiched looked like truck, with just a giant drill on top.

"It is I evil boy genious, Jack Spicer!." Jack then let an evil laugh ring out, but started to cough after just a few chuckles.

Raimundo fell back to the ground. "You are a little late today Jack. Were you having mommy, jacky bonding time." Rai muttered in a baby voice.

"Are you following me or something!" Jack cried, causing Rai to smirk.

"If i said yes, would you crawl up in a ball and cry." Rai continued to push.

"I wouldn't cry..." Jack admitted, well he fiddled with his hands.

"Pathetic." Kimiko and Daddy Bailey added in.

Just then Omi, Jermaine, and Clay ran looked releived as he saw his daddy looked fine.

"Jack Spicer." Omi sneered. "Be prepared for a butt whooping."

"Omi!" Jack mocked, regaining his evil attittude, "Are you prepared for... Jack-bots! Attack!"

Clay shot pillars up from the ground, knocking out five. He then ran up to his daddy not wanting him to get hurt. His dad insited he was fine, and wasn't about to run from a rodeo.

Omi called upon his element, creating a large swirling circle of water above his head, then aimed it at a grouping of Jack-bots. The water easily sliced through the robots, destroying them.

Jermaine was relying on his martial arts skills, which worked well against the Jack-bots. He couldn't wait to learn even more. He ducked from a bot, and pushed it in the back, sending it into another. He then pucnched another, making it useless. He then ducked as two bots tried to get him from the back and front. They crashed into one another, and Jermaine walked over by Omi, Clay, and his dad.

Jack, the Xiaolin monks, and Chase's two apperntices, stood in a triangle staring at eachother. Everyone was waiting for someone else to move first. But a creaking was the first to break the silence. Everyone looked behind Jack.

"Uh-oh." Clay and his dad uttered.

"Is this going to be bad?" Jermaine dared to ask.

"Well this was a part of a river bed, but bout fifty years ago they built that dam, to open up more land fer ranches, and well this is gonna be bad." Daddy Bailey articulated.

The dam then aquired small leaks, untill it just burst, water flying everywhere.

Before anyone could react in time, the water washed them away. Screams could be heard, and names being called. The water was just deep enough that no one could touch, but managed to keep their heads above the water,

"Hey Dojo, would you mind growing." Jermaine gasped.

A lightbulb appeared over Dojo's head, and jumped from Clay's hat growing. Clay got on first, pulling Omi with him, well Jermaine helped Clays dad on. Jack, then being the whimp he was, climed onto Dojo as well, clinging to him for his life.

Kimiko watched as this happend, but was busy worrying over where Rai went. "Raimundo!" She yelled over the torrent of water. She splashed around more, trying to catch a glimpse of him anywhere. She then let out a yelp as she was pulled out of the water.

When she looked up, it was Jermaine who pulled her out. Instead of wrestling herself free, she decided this would be a better vantage point. But once she was fully on Dojo, she didn't see Raimundo anywhere. As Dojo flew she called out his name again. "Rai!" her voice cracked a little.

Dojo landed on top of the barn, where the water didn't reach. Everyone jumped off, and looked around, also wondering where Raimundo ended up.

Kimiko then realized her bag was gone as well. How was she going to explain this to Chase. She couldn't just walk up and say she lost the Wu and Rai. Without breaking down in the middle of it would be impossible, and she knew it.

"So would this mean you would come back to the temple with us." Omi asked at the worst possible second.

Everyone could see her tense, as she slowly turned."I am dripping wet, I got hit by a giant rock, free fell through the fricken sky, and my..." She paused for a second, "new robes are ripped, and I can't find my Rai! You dare ask me such a STUPID QUESTION!" Kimiko screached, loosing her temper.

"Well I did just ask." Omi squeaked out.

"Omi, you really need to learn when to shut up." Jermaine spoke slowly.

Clay remained silent, replaying Kimiko's rant. 'Did she say her Rai.'

Kimiko had her hands on fire and approached Omi, but stopped when she saw Rai land behind Jermaine. A smile lit up her face, and distinguished her hands, as she ran to him.

"Where the hell were you!" Kimiko then yelled. She was mad that he just ditched her, and was going to punch him until he held up her bag.

"I thought we might need this." He grinned, Kimiko then copied him.

Clay was still thinking about what Kimiko had said. Was it just a mistake, or did she really mean that he was hers. If she did mean it, was she his, or did she just have a crush. If she was only with Chase because of this, then maybe he could convince her that it was just a silly crush.

Clay will admit, that he doesn't trust Raimudo too much. He seemed too close to Chase. When him and Chase arrived to get the Looking Glass, they worked pretty well together, and he couldn't sense any tension either. There was just something 'bout Rai that seemed sketchy, and he couldn't place it.

"Let's go dry off shall we." Kimiko then siad, and grabbed her bag from Rai. They were about to disappear into the wind, but Clay spoke up.

"Kimiko,the temple is always open to you." Clay declared, then gave a glare to Raimundo.

"Mhm." Kimiko mutterted, not even considering it, and instead reached for Rai's hand.

After they disappeared into the wind everyone turned towards Clay. "May I ask what tha' was 'bout?" Daddy Bailey asked.

"Just got to thinkin'. Did you realize what Kimiko said when she yelled at Omi. She said 'my Rai'." Clay explained. "I think that she may have a little thang for Rai, and thats why she's with Chase."

"I think we should pass that theory by Fung and Guan." Dojo decided.

"Then lets get the lever to the alloy!" Omi blurted hopping back on Dojo.

"Is there somethin' wrong with him." Daddy Bailey leaned over to Jermaine.

"Not enough human contact I think. Well normal human contact." Jermaine answered. "He meant pedal to the metal, I hope."

Daddy Bailey nodded, but stopped and turned to Omi. "Ya the one that controls the water."

"Yes!" Omi exclaimed.

"Could you maybe give me ma ranch back."

"Ya we can do that daddy." Clay replied.

Omi's dots began to glow, and the water started to recede. When the water was being held within in its normal path, Clay then built up a rock wall, that provided as the new dam.

"As good as new." Clay smiled as he clapped his hands together. "Oh, and daddy, would it be too much trouble to take the family star, and keep it safe at the temple."

His dad stared at him, running through his thoughts. He thought that this Xiaolin stuff was silly before, but now, he could see the importance. With people who just attacked them, and that pathetic boy, his son was truely helping the world. His son was truely growing up, and becoming a man, and that was what he really wanted for his son.

"I suppose you deserve it." He smiled, and reached for his neck tie, only to look down, and realize it was gone. "It's gone! It must have fell off in the water."

"Or someone already grabbed it." Jermaine yawned in the background.

Omi then thought back before the water washed them away. His star was already gone, he was almost positive. But if Jack or Raimundo had gotton it, they would have already gone. Unless they didn't know who grabbed it.

"Maybe, Kimiko's bag was more important then we thought." Omi chimed in.

"That Raimundo, never got ma star. He shot up in the air to grab the gal, and I still had the star then."

"We should talk to this over with Master Fung, and Guan." Dojo once again mentioned.

They all agreed and got on Dojo, and dropped off Daddy Bailey, after him and Clay said their good-byes. Daddy Bailey was going to call the insurance company about the ranch, and told Clay not to worry.

"Guys, I don't think this needs to be said, but I don't think we can trust Raimundo." Jermaine broke the silence when they were on the way back to the temple.

Clay nodded, but Omi made no indication of agreement. He was thinking that there was more to this divison of the dragons, then anyone knew. He remembered Master Fung saying that the balance would be interrupted if they did not recruit the remaining two dragons, but nothing seemed unbalanced from Kimiko and Raimundo being with Chase and he could not sense any trouble. Something must be going on, that no one knew.

%%%...%%%...

"How did you know I grabbed the Star?" Kimiko asked as she looked across the dinner table to Raimundo.

Rai put down his fork full of spaghetti, and looked back at Kimiko. "When Jack showed up with his drill thing, I looked back at you, then Clay's pa," Rai mocked, "He didn't have the star, and I know I didn't grab it, and he had it when I grabbed him away from the little possy." He then grinned at Kimiko, "You had to have grabbed it."

"Well that was quite the deduction sherlock." Kimiko joked.

After dinner they were lounging by the fountain, and Kimiko was trying to figure out why they kept asking her to the temple and not Rai. She thought that the temple would want all four dragons. Then why did Clay glare at Rai. Was something up she wasn't aware of.

Rai noticed her furrowed eyebrows, and scooted closer, and nudged her, which brought her out of her thoughts. "What's troubling you?"

"I was just thinking. Why do they keep asking me to go to the temple, and not you." She turned to him. "Then why did Clay glare at you." Kimiko stared at Rai, waiting for him to respond.

"I think they keep asking you because, they must think, that you somehow just got mixed up, or they think your a damsel in distress." He then turned to Kimiko, who had snorted at the damsel in distress.

"That was lady like." He said sarcastically, but answered her second question. "I don't think that he exactly likes me that much, call it a feeling." He then hooked his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into him. "Or he's jealous."

Kimiko laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Raimundo then leaned his head on hers, smelling her hair. "Besides, I don't want you to leave, I like you too much."

"Well thats good, cause I don't plan on leaving." Kimiko replied, wrapping her hands around his torso.

"I thought I set ground rules." Chase then interrupted.

"You said no kissy faces." Rai shouted out, as he wrapped his other arm around Kimiko, then grinned at Chase.

Chase grimaced. He then proceeded to explain why he even bothered walking in on this gushy crap. "Anyway. You have probably wondered why I sent you on those last two Wu hunts." He didn't wait for a response. "Well it has been tests, which both of you have passed. I have nonchalently preapred you for a mission. Your own personal weapons are about to reveal themselves any day now, which you must retrieve. But that is the minor point in this. The Treasure of the Blind Swordsmen is also going to reveal on this mission. At all cost, you two must retrieve it." Chase concluded his speech and walked away.

Kimiko shifted, so she could look at Raimundo. "He never explains much, does he."

Raimundo put his forehead on hers, and grinned. "Nope."

%%%...%%%...

Wuya was pissed. This idiot, so called genious, was supposed to do her work for her. He couldn't even retrieve Shen Gong Wu against the monks! They weren't that big of a threat! They were children. Wuya then froze. An evil smile appeared on her lips.

The treasure was close to being revealed, she could feel it. Nothing was going to get in her way.

Well except for Chase. He would try his best not to let her get her hands on it.

"Nothing is ever simple."

%%%...%%%...

**So not one of the best chapters, but I couldn't make it how i imagined it. It just wouldn't come together on computer, as it did in my head. But anyway, you can review. Please. It may make me feel better about this chapter.**


	13. It Begins

**Thanks yous guys for the reviews. This chapter, I hope you guys like it, cause I know I'm quite proud of myself right now.**

%%%%%

"First, a mysterious new scroll has revealed, which we don't even know where it is at. But now Chase has sent Raimundo and Kimiko to retrieve the latest two Shen Gong Wu." Guan uttered rubbing the bridge of his nose, "This has to be connected somehow."

Guan sat in the scroll room, reading anything he could about lost scrolls, Heylin scrolls, and any scrolls that may help, or lead to a clue. He has been in here since Omi and Clay had returned a week ago. Chase wouldn't send Raimundo and Kimiko for nothing.

Then Guan thought why Chase even took either of them in the first place. He always said he worked better alone and in fact preferred to be alone. This had to deal with power, or some sort of glory for the Prince of Darkness. Chase wouldn't even bother if he couldn't get something out of this.

Guan then froze, a chill ran up his spine, and a wave of power washed over him. He had felt this before, and knew he must go and get Master Fung, and the Dragons. The Treasure of the Blind Swordsmen is a very special artifact, and dangerous in the wrong hands.

Guan then had another thought, but moved it to the back of his mind.

Clay, Jermaine and Omi sat across Guan and Fung. Dojo seemed excited, but seemed worried at the same time. They said this was an urgent matter, but as far as Omi was concerned, they spent more time whispering to each other. He was curious; what was so important to stop training. Omi then stopped his train of thought, when Guan and Fung stopped whispering.

"You are wondering why you are here. I can assure you that it is important though." Guan began. "The Treasure of the Blind Swordsmen is about to reveal."

"But that is not all. With the unveiling of the treasure, also comes the unveiling of your weapons." Fung smiled, proud that they were progressing so fast.

"We get our own weapons!" Omi grinned. "Oh my weapon must be so glorious, and amazing, just like me."

"Maybe ya should deflate your ego. Its bigger then my Aunt Nancy's pancakes. Oh, Aunt Nancy's pancakes." Clay stared off into the distance dreamily.

"You better be prepared at anytime to leave. I would suggest go pack now, and try to conserve your energy. You will most likely need it on this mission." Fung ordered, interrupting both Clay and Omi's daydreams.

Omi and Clay bowed and left to go pack, like they were told. Both wearing grins, excited for the upcoming mission. Jermaine stayed behind though.

"I doubt that I will be gaining a weapon." Jermaine then voiced his thoughts.

Guan and Fung looked at each other, but both smiled. "Jermaine, you may not be a Dragon, but there is a reason you were brought here. You will be playing a very important role, I'm sure." Fung smiled. "And who knows, fate may surprise you."

%%..%%

Raimundo was sitting sideways on Chase's thrown. He was looking for Chase, but couldn't find him, but knew sitting on his thrown would make him show up. He had a few questions to ask Chase, and he wanted to ask them before they had to god knows where to find some blind guy's treasure. Footsteps then echoed, and he waited patiently for them to stop.

Raimundo tilted his head backwards, and was staring at Chase, only he was upside down, and grinned. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Of course you have." Chase chided.

"I want to ask you a few questions." Raimundo said, actually serious. "The whole Treasure thing, how are we going to be getting around, cause I will lose energy quick if I have to keep transporting two people around everywhere."

Chase stood there. That was a very valid point, but he had already thought of it. "That's why tonight; you will be raiding the vault at the temple, to retrieve the Silver Manta Ray. Now you're other questions."

"You told me why you brought me here. You said I held great responsibility, other than my wind ability. Then you said something about Kimiko, also sharing in that responsibility. What the hell is this responsibility? Why do I have to hold this responsibility? I mean who entrusted this responsibility to me?"

"Raimundo, you hold the responsibility because you can handle it, you will know what to do with it. I know you will." Chase assured. "Dashi wouldn't let any idiot hold this responsibility."

"I thought that you two were on different sides, didn't get along." Raimundo asked.

"There were things we could agree on. Now moving on, we will be leaving for the temple shortly." Chase spoke quickly, not wanting to stay on the subject.

Kimiko walked into the room, her new robes on, and her hair in a ponytail. She had a smile on her face. She heard some of the conversation, mainly the part were Chase said he believed in Raimundo. She was going to rub that in his face. She was confused though, what responsibility. She didn't know anything about this. She moved it to the back of her mind though, she wanted to talk to Chase.

"Are we leaving now?" She asked.

"Yes we are." Chase confirmed.

Kimiko then wore a devilish smirk, as she spoke. "Does anyone have to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Raimundo froze at the question, then nervously smiled.

"I will be right back." He said before running off.

When he was gone, Kimiko wore her smirk still, as she turned to Chase. "So, how much longer are you going to deny that you don't care about Rai?"

Chase rolled his eyes. She was stubborn. "I have never confirmed or denied." He retorted.

"But you won't say, so you may as well be denying it." She shot back. "I think you don't want to admit you care because that means, you aren't truly an emotionless warlord, like your reputation says."

"Why do you want me to 'admit' this." Chase asked, making sure to add a sarcastic tone to admit. "Why do care?"

"He should know that someone is looking out for him. He should know he has a father figure." Kimiko stated. "Someone to look up to is important. Especially when you don't have a family to fall back on." Kimiko sadly said.

"You don't want him to end up like you, do you?" Kimiko looked away, a moody look on her face, which let Chase know he was right. "It's been just you and your father for awhile, but he probably wasn't always around, right." When she nodded, Chase continued, "You must have felt alone, like no one cared for you. You don't want Raimundo to feel like you did."

Kimiko stood there. "When my papa was around, he truly did care. It's just being the head of a major company is time consuming, and nothing is ever done, and as a little girl, you don't always understand that."

"Yet you and your father are close. He doesn't have to tell you that, you already know."

Kimiko still smiled. He basically said that he cared, in a roundabout way. She wasn't happy that he brought her life into it though, used her as an example. He could just admit it. She then heard Rai walking down the hallway, and decided to focus on the fact that Chase kind of admitted he cared.

"Okay let's go." Rai interrupted the small feud.

"Fine." Chase and Kimiko both answered, glaring at each other.

%%..%%

Fung stood on the porch of one of the temple buildings. Something was wrong. Something was coming.

"Clay, Omi, Jermaine!" He called anxiously.

He waited a few minutes to come from the dining hall, where they were eating diner. "What is it Fung, sir." Clay asked.

"A battle is coming. Now!"

"I don't follow." Jermaine responded.

Before Fung could explain, a yellow light shone in front of them. Guan came running out, also sensing the ominous feeling. When he came out, the light resided, revealing Chase standing in front of Raimundo and Kimiko.

"What is it that you want here Chase Young?" Omi blurted.

"Just here to pick up something is all." He then turned to Raimundo and Kimiko. "Go." Chase demanded.

Both took off at a sprint towards the vault. "Stop them." Guan ordered, staring at Chase. He was going to pick this fight to try and figure out what was going on.

The three took off after Rai, and Kim. Clay then put up a barrier of earth to prevent them from getting to the vault.

When Raimundo and Kimiko saw the wall, but Raimundo already had an idea. "I will go ahead, you can hold off whoever decides to stay behind." He declared.

Kimiko nodded and slowed down, as Rai ran even faster. She waited to turn around until she saw Rai jump over the barrier successfully. Omi was right on his tale, and jumped right over the wall as well. She then turned and formed a disk of fire in her hand, and knelt down. She threw the flaming disk at Clay's feet.

Clay jumped out of the way, and knew Kimiko wasn't about to let them pass. He looked at Jermaine, who nodded, and both stopped in front of the girl. Jermaine acted first, and charged at Kimiko. He aimed a kick at her knees, which she jumped out of the way of.

Clay was right behind her, and punched her in the back, sending her back towards Jermaine. Kimiko then ducked down under Jermaine's outstretched fist, and grabbed his leg, taking him down. When she stood back up, she shot fire at incoming rocks, destroying them before they made it to her.

Jermaine got to his feet, and went up behind the distracted girl, and grabbed her arm, folding it behind her back. He then knocked her legs out from underneath her, forcing her to the ground.

"Funny, I pinned ya again." Jermaine joked.

Kimiko then decided that Jermaine was properly trained, and therefore she could use her fire. She lit her arm on fire, and heard Jermaine's scream. She smiled and stood up, then punched Jermaine in the gut. But when she turned around, Clay was right there.

Clay had earth covering his hands, so he wouldn't get burned, and grabbed Kimiko, and pinned her to the wall.

Kimiko cried out in slight pain. The earth on his hands was digging in to her abdomen. He was holding her awfully tight as well, which wasn't helping any. She then dug her nails into his upper arms. She intended to light her hands on fire, but something came over her. It was like she was watching what happened outside her body.

"_Earth is firm, but can easily devastate, and destroy if provoked. Yet it never goes too far, remaining constant, staying loyal."_ It was Kimiko's voice, but it was whispered, like she had a cold.

Kimiko then was 'back' in her body, and inhaled deeply, like she had been underwater. She felt tired, and her grip on Clay loosened considerably. She was feeling dizzy, but mustered enough energy to have fire explode out from her, causing Clay to drop her and fall backwards.

Jermaine went to help Clay. His shirt was burned a little, and where Kimiko's nails were, blood trickled out, but nothing too serious.

"Dude what was that all about." Jermaine asked, and looked over at the heavily breathing Kimiko.

"I don't know, but we should probably see if she is okay." Clay answered, the gentleman in him coming out.

Kimiko wasn't sure what happened, but she felt so tired, and just wanted to pass out. She was breathing heavily, like she just got done sprinting after five miles. She heard footsteps and saw Jermaine and Clay approaching her.

"Are you okay there little lady." She heard Clay ask. But instead of her answering, she started to stand up.

She was all the way up when her knees buckled.

%%..%%

Raimundo made it to the vault, but wasn't sure what to do now. His mind was quickly made up, when he was sent sprawling across the floor, after a kick hit him between the shoulder blades.

He rolled out of the way in time to avoid Omi landing on top of him. He then kicked Omi in the side with both of his legs. He then flipped up, and looked around quickly for any way to open the hidden vault.

Omi came flying at Raimundo's head, but he ducked, and Omi shot a wave of water at him instead, washing him against the wall, hard.

Raimundo, shook his head like a dog, but then put a smirk on his face. "It appears I can't get into the vault." Raimundo said in a false defeated voice. "I don't know how to get in."

"You would never get passed me even if you knew how to get into the vault." Omi boasted.

"Oh sure I could." Raimundo smiled. "You are not a challenge. The only challenge is the vault. Maybe you could prove me wrong if the vault was opened."

"Be prepared to be wrong!" Omi roared, and jumped up to the chimes, ringing them. As he landed the stairs were appearing, as the ground shifted down. "I would like you to try and beat me. I would like me to try and beat me."

Rai couldn't believe how gullible this kid was. He stood up, and shot a fist full of wind at Omi, hitting him square in the chest. He then ran right into the vault. He opened the slots with his wind so he could easily find the Manta Ray.

He only had to go down a little ways to find the Ray, but also grabbed the Changing Chopsticks, which were right next to each other, and shrunk the Ray even more. He put both in his robe, and closed all the doors.

He did so just in time, as a glob of water, wrapped around him, and pulled him out, and smashed him against the wall.

Omi's dots were glowing, as he continued to hold Raimundo against the wall. Rai, was getting pissed. He wasn't about to let a cheese ball beat him. He then began to focus.

Wind started to swirl around Omi, than he was lifted into the air, but immediately dropped when he was about to the ceiling.

Omi lost his focus on holding Raimundo, but instead focused it on cushioning his fall. He came back to the ground, but had to catch Raimundo's fist. He then decided to throw a punch with his free hand, but Raimundo caught his fist.

Suddenly, Omi felt the air grow chiller, and looked to Raimundo, who seemed to be staring right through him.

Raimundo felt as if someone was controlling him. He didn't have any control of what he was doing. He then heard himself starting to speak, when he knew he wasn't.

"_Water is flexible, but when it attacks, it is fierce and strong. Yet it only ever follows the same path, remaining true."_

When Raimundo gained control again, he felt dizzy and sick, but pushed passed it, and kneed Omi in the chest, sending him flying. He then ran out, hoping not to fall on his butt.

%%..%%

Chase and Guan were currently in a deadlock. From training together for years in the past, and also fighting each other for years. They knew the other too well. Both were aware of this, but Guan wanted answers.

"Why did you even bother taking the Wind Dragon?" Guan proposed. "What could you possibly gain?"

"Guan, sometimes you must let things unfold for themselves." Chase said. "There are things that you have no control over, and you have to accept this."

"There are things that you have no control over as well. Messing with the balance of the world that is something that you don't need your fingers in." Guan challenged.

"What little you truly know. You think the world can be balanced if good outweighs evil. That is a myth." Chase retorted, ducking under Guans kick, then hitting him in the stomach with an open palm strike.

Guan stumbled back, anger was building inside him with every word Chase spoke. What could he possibly know.

"What, is evil supposed to outweigh the good. Chase you have always been misguided!" Guan blurted out, as he charged at Chase, kicking him in the stomach, knocking him into the wall.

"Of course not you fool!" Chase shouted as he climbed out of the wall. "The world needs to be in equilibrium."

"Coming from the Prince of Darkness himself." Guan mocked.

"_Balance between light and dark is kept by neither good nor bad, but by one the one who see's the importance in both." _Chase spoke, repeating the first sentence of the prophecy.

Guan felt a surge of magic. He waited for something to happen but nothing did. He looked over to Chase who stood there calm. Guan wasn't sure what happened, but he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Chase himself wasn't sure what happened when he said the first line of the prophecy, but he didn't want Guan to realize that. He stood there, trying to concentrate enough to see the effects of the surge. He focused in on his apprentices, and at the same time felt both Raimundo, and Kimiko weaken. He wasn't sure why, but he took off in the direction he sensed them.

Guan not sure where Chase was going, tripped him up, by shooting his blade out from his spear. The chain and blade wrapped around Chase's ankles, and he pulled him back.

Chase rolled over and shot a yellow beam of energy at the chain, breaking it. He then quickly rolled over to avoid Guans foot.

(Meanwhile)

Clay and Jermaine kneeled by Kimiko. Jermaine wasn't sure what happened, or why she said what she said, but it was creepy. He put a hand on her shoulder, but Kimiko shrugged his hand off.

"Girl we are just trying to help." Jermaine snapped, glaring at her.

Clay put his rock wall down, due to the lack of fighting at the present moment. He listened carefully, but couldn't hear Omi fighting from the vault. He wasn't sure what to think of it, but Kimiko trying to stand again, brought his mind back to the present situation.

When she was standing, shakily, she started to walk, but she was still weak, and felt dizzy and started to fall. Jermaine and Clay grabbed both of her arms. She didn't like it too much, but could only glare. Whatever happened to her was strange, and left her drained.

'What the hell happened' she thought to herself.

"Why are you with Chase?" Clay decided to ask. He figured it was the best time seeing as she couldn't run, and Raimundo didn't seem to be anywhere.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. What was there problem. "Why does it matter?" she scoffed.

"It matters cause the Xiaolin are the good guys. I don't know what lies Chase or Raimundo told you, but you should really be here." Clay revealed.

"Oh, and who told you this. Guan or Fung." Kimiko remarked. "Ever think that maybe that's not how it should be. Ever think that maybe too much good is just as bad as too much bad."

"That… that is interesting thinking." Jermaine sighed looking over at Clay.

"Look whether you like it or not, you are staying here." Clay declared.

"Why are you practically kidnapping me, to come to this stupid temple, with you idiots. Why only me!" Kimiko snarled, well starting to struggle as best she could, with as little energy she had.

Clay already had his answer prepared. "I don't think Raimundo is a good person. I sense something fishy off of him. I'm not sure what it is, but I just don't like him." Clay then thought for a moment, "Were just trying to protect ya."

After Clay spoke, Jermaine defiantly could tell that was the wrong thing to say. The look on her face was almost murderous. "Not that you need protecting!" Jermaine rushed to say, but knew it wasn't going to help.

"Why does everyone assume I need to be protected!" She shouted.

"Let her go…"

Everyone turned to the voice. They then saw Raimundo coming to them slowly.

"Why the hell are you walking like your drunk?" Kimiko asked, still angry.

"I could've asked you why you are allowing them to hold you up like a piñata waiting for a torrent of kids to whack you with sticks." Raimundo barked, also pissed.

Kimiko rolled her eyes again. He seemed to be just as tired as her though, so whatever happened affected him too. She knew that they were going to let go of her anytime soon. She had to make them. She concentrated, knowing that using her fire would weaken her even more, but wanted to know what the heck happened.

Clay and Jermaine let go of her, after forming fire along her arms, burning Jermaine for the second time, and Clay. She then actually didn't feel any weaker, but still not her best. She slowly got to her feet, and walked towards Rai, as best as she could.

"Happy, I'm no longer a piñata." She said. When she made it where he was standing, she used him to support herself, but realized that he was also using her as a support.

"You will not escape me!" Omi's voice suddenly rang out.

Everyone turned in the direction of Omi's voice. "Water!" Omi screamed.

The water rushed at Raimundo and Kimiko. They both sighed, thinking this was inevitable. Both of them were weak, and knew that in their current condition, they couldn't dodge out of the way in time. Squeezing their eyes shut, they both waited to get drenched.

Screams then rang out in the air. Kimiko and Rai shot their eyes open to see Chase in front of them, in a warrior pose, and one palm out flat. Omi Clay and Jermaine were washed into the side of a building.

"What happened?" Chase questioned.

"I don't know. It was like an out of body experience. I was watching myself say something to Clay." Kimiko retold what happened.

"That happened to me too, only with the yellow shrimp." Raimundo said.

"Did you still manage to get what we came for?" Chase then asked.

Raimundo let his normal cocky grin spread to his lips. "Of course."

Chase, satisfied, stood straight up, and snapped his fingers, and they disappeared.

"Can't we just win once?" Omi screamed in frustration. "How did Chase repel my water? I thought that I was supposed to be the only one who could control water."

"Chase is very skilled. " Was all Guan explained as he walked away.

"Whelp, he's pissed." Jermaine finally said after a few moments of silence.

%%...%%%

The smoke cleared in Chase's throne room. He snapped his fingers twice, and a servant in their human form came. He whispered something to the servant, and they left. He then turned towards Raimundo, and Kimiko who were sitting on the ground.

"I will investigate what happened further. You two, go eat and rest. The treasure will reveal very shortly now, and you must be well rested, and have energy." Chase informed.

"Mhm." Raimundo and Kimiko muttered.

Chase then left, leaving the two alone. Raimundo was curious about what scroll Chase had asked for. But the option of sleep sounded so much better. He then stood up, and reached for Kimiko's hands, and pulled her up.

They walked the corridors to Kimiko's room, which came first on the way. Raimundo kept looking over at her. He didn't like seeing her so weak, and him not being able to do a thing about it. He knew Kimiko would tell him that she was fine, and he knew it, he just really worried about her. He had never felt so strongly about a girl before. He wanted to make sure she was kept safe, and he would make sure of it.

He saw Kimiko's doors coming into view, and he really didn't want to say good-night just yet. When they got closer, Rai turned to her, and pushed her into the wall, pinning her. He had one hand behind her head, and the other around her waist. He then rested his forehead against hers, just holding her.

"Rai…" Kimiko breathed, not expecting Raimundo's actions. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing one hand on his collar bone, the other hand on his cheek.

"I didn't like seeing you helpless." Raimundo whispered. "You always seem so strong, and…and seeing you weak…" Rai cut off. "I couldn't even help." Raimundo spoke, his voice growing softer.

"I'm fine…" Kimiko justified, but Raimundo shook his head, glaring at the girl.

"But I couldn't _help_ you. I promised that I would protect you, and at that moment, I couldn't. I don't like to break promises Kimiko. I know that you can take care of yourself, but when you do need help, I want to be able to help you." Raimundo growled, but let a smile play on his lips. "I just want to protect you. It might pain me more then you if you're hurt."

Kimiko dropped her hand from his cheek, and placed it on his chest. She wasn't use to people saying such things to her, and she kinda liked it. Plus he knew she could usually take care of herself, but it was nice to know he would be there for her. She didn't know what to say, but a smile spread.

"Kimi." Raimundo whispered.

She looked up at him, smiling, and Raimundo bent down further, brushing his lips lightly against hers. Her eyes closed, as she gripped his shirt. He grinned and tangled his hand in her hair more, and kissed her.

Kimiko moved one hand behind Rai's neck, as the other still clutched his shirt. When he asked for entrance, she accepted, standing on her tippy toes. She hoped that with the kiss, she was letting him know he could protect her when she needed, but she could easily take care of herself. She then felt his hand leave her hair and snake around her waist, lifting her up, and pinned her between him and the wall.

They broke for air, but he didn't pull far away from her. His lips still touched hers lightly, as they breathed in air. Raimundo opened his eyes halfway, a smiled when Kimiko's eyes were still closed. His grip tightened around her, if possible, happy to know she was his.

Kimiko slowly opened her eyes. She didn't understand how he could easily take her breath away, but she wasn't complaining. "Can we make this a nightly tradition?" She giggled, as Raimundo's smile broadened.

"We can defiantly do that." He replied before setting her back on her feet, giving a kiss to her forehead. "But we should both get some sleep. We will need it for treasure hunting."

Kimiko gave him a hug before opening her door, and slipping inside. She let a smile grow on her face as she rested her back on the door. She couldn't believe he was hers.

Raimundo stood outside her door, smiling to himself, before he made his way to his room. As he entered the hallway that contained his room, Chase was standing in front of his door. "May I help you?" Rai asked skeptically.

"What happened during the fight; it's the prophecy beginning." Chase stated. "The balance is going to be in jeopardy."

Raimundo turned his head to the side, looking at the wall. "And I'm the one who has to keep the balance. This prophecy has no idea who they chose. I'm usually the one messing up the balance." Raimundo muttered.

"But you are not doing this alone." Chase assured, in a harsh tone, which caused Rai to turn and look at him. "Fate knows that one person to keep balance is a great burden to bear, and that's why there are two. You and Kimiko."

%%%...%%%

**Chapter 13 complete. Hope you enjoyed and you can completely be overjoyed and review as well. :) **


	14. Ghost Town

**Hey! Another chapter for ya folks enjoyment. (p.s. Thanks for the reviews!)**

%%%...%%%...

_Balance between light and dark is kept by neither good nor bad, but by one the one who see's the importance in both_

_Earth is firm, but can easily devastate, and destroy if provoked. Yet it never goes too far, remaining constant, staying loyal_

_Water is flexible, but when it attacks, it is fierce and strong. Yet it only ever follows the same path, remaining true_

This first part of the prophecy was scribbled on a piece of paper, sitting on an old wooden desk. This was all the Xiaolin had about this mysterious prophecy. It wasn't much clearly, but it was better than where they were at just last night.

Master Fung sat meditating over the first bit of this prophecy. From what he could tell just from this small amount of information, the balance of the world was at stake. The person that it talks about keeping the balance has to understand the Xiaolin way, but also the Heylin way. Then from the way it talked about water and earth, they were not the ones to keep this balance, which he found peculiar.

In the past, the Xiaolin sought to keep the balance. They sought to keep people, like the Heylin, from disrupting that balance. But over the years, the Xiaolin goal became to destroy any and all Heylin. After all, the Heylin were the ones to keep disrupting the balance, trying to get evil to spread. It wasn't so much as evil as it was greed though.

Greed to have absolute power.

As Master Fung thought this all over, a sensation went through his system that could only mean one thing. He slowly stood up, and exited the temple vault, putting his hands in his sleeves. Walking towards the scroll room to retrieve a map. A map that has been protected to the highest degree for centuries. He walked up to the shelf and removed a few scrolls, revealing a three-digit combination lock in the back. He entered the combination, and the panel slid to the side. He grabbed the ancient scroll, and left for the training field.

He walked up to the obstacle course that Omi was running through. He then turned to the sparring circle seeing Jermaine and Clay exchanging blows.

Jermaine was a natural to martial arts. Even with as little training he has had, he was handling himself quite well against Clay. Even without having ability like water, or wind, he could go far with just plain fighting skills. Master Fung let a smile form, as he stood next to Guan.

"He has come far in these few days." Guan stated as Fung stopped next to him.

"Indeed he has, but that is not why I am here. Their weapons have revealed, and with that, the treasure will reveal when they have collected their weapons." Fung spoke seriously showing the map to Guan.

"Fall in!" Guan shouted immediately.

The three ran right up to Guan and Fung, dust settling behind them.

"Your weapons have revealed. You will leave as soon as you're ready." Guan ordered. He then looked around. "Where is Dojo?"

"I believe he is sleepin' somewher'." Clay answered as he walked by the two masters in order to go pack his things.

"I will go retrieve him." Fung walked off in search of the lazy dragon.

Once Omi had walked off as well, Jermaine decided to voice his only concern, once again. "Are you sure that I'm needed." He asked defeated.

"Jermaine, I can assure you that you will play an important role. I can sense this." Guan smiled. "You can go pack, and never doubt yourself."

Jermaine smiled, still not feeling completely confident, but still better. He walked off to go pack.

%%%...%%%...

Wuya walked through the Spicer house soundlessly. She could hear snoring from down the hall, and let out a disgusted scoff. She couldn't believe she was stuck with this nitwit. She opened the door forcefully, so it would the handle would hit the wall, making a loud noise.

"Don't shoot! I'll give you the pudding!" screamed Jack in his girly voice, diving under his blankets.

"Spicer, you really need to man up." Wuya groaned, leaning against the door frame, inspecting her nails.

When he finally peaked out from under his blankets, she explained why she even stepped foot in his sorry excuse for a bedroom. "The Xiaolin warrior's weapons have revealed, and with that, the treasure will reveal shortly." Wuya explained. "Did you finish making that train thing?"

"Of course I did. You only have watched me build it, as you mocked my lack of strength." Grunted Jack.

"Hurry up and get dressed, were leaving." Wuya demanded as she left the room.

"I better get a fridge full of pudding after this." Jack grumbled as he slowly climbed out of bed.

%%%...%%%...

"Exactly how long is this journey?" Kimiko asked as she loaded the last of the supplies into the Manta Ray.

"That depends on how quick you find your weapons, then the treasure." Chase replied.

"Well I for one will take my sweet time. This is like a vacation!" Raimundo exclaimed, as he walked into the room, Candida at his side.

"You still have a mission to complete Raimundo." Chase looked over at Raimundo with a stern glare, which caused Rai to gain his own cold stare.

Raimundo knew what mission he was talking about, and it wasn't about the treasure. He still didn't like being between the balance and disaster.

"May I be filled in on the staring contest?" Kimiko interrupted.

Chase took in a deep breath. Telling Kimiko her role in this would put her in danger. It was truly best to make most believe that Raimundo was the only one who could keep the balance. If anyone else knew Kimiko's role, they would try to eliminate her. He was happy she was out of Wuya's grasp. He finally decided what he should do.

"When we raided the temple for the Manta Ray, and you felt like you had an out of body experience, as you watched yourself recite something to the Earth Dragon." Kimiko nodded, signaling Chase to continue. "Well that was a part of a very important prophecy. This prophecy deals with the balance of the world. You see Raimundo is to keep the balance of the world, in check so to speak. He will keep the balance." Chase looked over to Raimundo who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. "But what I'm about to say, is new information, for the both of you."

Raimundo's head jerked to look at Chase, eager to hear what he had to say. He peeked at Kimiko, who looked worried, and confused. He didn't blame her; he was still confused as well.

"Raimundo, you already know your role, but Kimiko, you have a role in this as well. The Yin Yang, a Chinese Tao picture of universal harmony and the unity between complimentary opposites: light and dark. Yin is the dark, passive, negative principle. Yang is the light, active, positive principle. Since the holistic balance between Yin and Yang is dynamic and constantly changing, it illustrates the consensus process, the vision of global unity, and the blending of opposing energies at the heart." Chase explained. He was pleased when neither of them said a word. "Each has a little bit of the other in it. You see light can't exist without dark, like dark can't exist without light."

"We know what the Yin Yang is. What does have to do with me? What does this have to do with Kimiko?" Rai asked Chase, as he walked closer to Kimiko.

"Normally, the Yin Yang is within one person, but it has separated to two, you two." Chase's voice seemed to echo throughout the castle. He looked over at the two stunned teens. Raimundo had his mouth open like he was about to ask a question, and Chase waited patiently.

"Who's which one?" Raimundo finally managed to ask. He already knew the answer though.

"Raimundo, you are the Yin. Kimiko, you are the Yang. It's also important to remember one cannot exist without the other." Chase divulged. "But also remember that there is a little Yin in Yang, and there is a Yang in Yin." Chase finished.

"But will this put either of us in some sort of danger?" Kimiko wondered.

Chase knew that this question would come up, and knew neither of them would like it. "You are both technically in danger. The Xiaolin would wish to get rid of Raimundo, but they would more a less restrict you to a certain area, where they could watch you. But Kimiko, you're the Yang, meaning the Heylin would be after you, only they won't be as nice as the Xiaolin." He explained grimly.

"Aren't you Heylin?" Kimiko whispered.

"Actually, I am neither Heylin, nor Xiaolin." Chase admitted. "I may have had that terrible soup, which sent Heylin into my blood. But I was Xiaolin before then, a passionate warrior for the Xiaolin. When the two energies mixed, I became, what you can say, a neutral." He summarized. "I carried the interest of maintaining balance. The warriors that I now posses today threatened the balance at some time or another, so I took care of them."

"You knew this didn't you, when you came to Rio." Raimundo announced.

"I did. But I had thought that you carried both the Yin and the Yang, until the prophecy revealed." He spoke turning towards Kimiko. "The first time we met, I sensed a power off of you, but I wasn't sure what it was. I also noticed that when you and Raimundo were close, the power in both of you seem to multiply considerably."

"So the balance is in our hands." Kimiko spoke up. "But people will try to hurt us, to separate us… so they can destroy the balance."

"Yes, but hopefully, they won't figure it out. I am the only one who knows this prophecy, who has read it." Chase tried to assure. "You should go now to retrieve your weapons and the treasure. Candida will accompany you, for added protection."

Kimiko climbed in the Ray first, followed by Candida, who almost looked happy, then a grumpy looking Raimundo. The top closed, and the doors to Chase's palace opened. Raimundo was in the driver's seat, well Kimiko was in the passenger. Candida sat in between them, and Rai carefully flew out of the doors, into the sky.

Kimiko then had a thought dawn on her. "How do we know where were going?"

Raimundo put on a thoughtful look. This was an interesting dilemma. Then an idea struck him. "Well that gecko can sense the weapons, right. Well we will sneakily follow them." He affirmed. "I remember Chase teaching me that normally, the dragons are usually together, but some circumstances change, like in our case. So normally the weapons will be revealed together."

"Look at you being all smart." Kimiko joked.

%%%...%%%...

"So where are we heading." Jermaine asked from the back of Dojo.

"Well I just know the direction, thanks to the map. The weapons aren't the same as Wu, I can't sense them. Besides the weapons change depending on the dragon." Dojo announced."So I really don't know where exactly we are heading."

"Well all these clothes we packed now make sense." Jermaine mentioned. "Although it would be nice if we still had the Changing Chopsticks."

Luggage was tied around Dojo's body, four duffle bags all together. Why did Raimundo even take the Chopsticks? The Manta Ray made sense, but the Chopsticks, all those did was shrink stuff. It wasn't a very dangerous Wu at all. Although Jermaine could see where those damn Chopsticks come in handy.

Omi's head seemed to perk up from the front of Dojo. "I feel like we are being followed."

"Whew. I was thinkin' I was just paranoid." Clay added.

All three turned around, but couldn't see anything. There weren't many clouds to block their view. None of them could shake the feeling though. They stared for a few more minutes, until Clay broke the silence.

"Well, I say we take care of 'em when they decide to show 'em selves." He advised.

"Oh, Oh!" Omi squealed. "We can think of battle strategies well we fly to my weapon!"

"Our weapons." Clay hissed, well Jermaine buried his face in his hands, and let out an annoyed grunt.

Omi ignored both and continued about if they attacked from behind, or any other possible angle.

From the back of Dojo's tail, sat a tiny black thing, which could easily be passed off as a bug.

"I told you these things would be useful." Raimundo smiled.

"Whatever." Kimiko replied as she put her feet up on the dash.

Raimundo took secretly celebrated his victory, as he started petting Candida, who was lying on the floor.

%%%...%%%...

"I may go for a walk." Guan announced after meditating for about an hour.

"You have too much on your mind. A walk sounds like it will be an excellent antidote." Fung claimed, remaining his meditative position.

Guan stood up, walking out of the vault, and heading for the forest that lied outside the temple. He had no intention of going for a simple walk. He was going to pay Chase Young a visit. Chase knew of the mysterious prophecy, and Guan was sure of it. Once he was sure he was out of sight from the temple, he took off at a sprint.

Being the master that he was, he was going as fast as a car on the highway. He wasn't sure if this would be a peaceful visit or not, but he wasn't worried.

After running for about ten minutes, he could see Chase's palace in the distance. He then decided to walk, choosing to try to remain peaceful. He didn't want Chase to get the wrong impression of him running. Besides, he needed to regain some of his energy that was lost in his sprint.

So he began walking into the desolate territory, mulling over what he was going to say, and what he would answer to some questions that were more than likely to come up. Maybe this walk was going to help after all.

%%%...%%%...

After what seemed like hours of being stuck with Omi discussing battle plans, Dojo finally announced they were getting close to one of the weapons.

"Thank you!" Jermaine and Clay blurted at the same time as Dojo, went in for the descent.

In the back, in the small little craft, Kimiko and Raimundo were also rejoicing. Raimundo then pulled out the Changing Chopsticks, as he started the Manta Ray. Once they were up in the air, and off of Dojo's tail, he enlarged them.

"Let's both be careful out there." Kimiko said as she reached to give his hand a squeeze.

"Aye girl, were going to be fine." Raimundo smiled. "They don't even know the prophecy."

They turned their attention back to the three Xiaolin warriors. They had just landed, in a desert of sorts. Both sighed and Kimiko started to put her hair up.

"Ya know, Chase never said how long we need to stay in uniform."Giving her a cheesy smile.

Kimiko gained her own grin. "Don't look behind you. Candida," Kimiko, addressed, "Make sure he doesn't look."

"Why don't you just put up a curtain or something?" Rai implored a cheesy smile on his face.

Kimiko wacked him on the back of the head, and grabbed the Chopsticks to enlarge a few bags. Once she found a blanket to hang up, she proceeded to change. When she pulled back the blanket she was wearing denim shorts and a yellow v-neck shirt. Her shoes were black high-tops converses.

"Your turn." She chirped, as she plopped back down. He stood up and closed the curtain, only to reappear a few short moments later in a green t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts and a pair of blue and green shoes. "You change quickly."

"I'm a guy, it doesn't take much."

She rolled her eyes, and landed Manta Ray, far enough away, so no one would see it before they shrunk it.

"Apenas caule." Raimundo told Candida. She then went up ahead of both him and Kimiko, stalking through the dust.

"Do we even know whose weapon this is?" Kimiko asked.

"No but, until we do know whose it is we stay hidden."

%%%...%%%...

Dojo sat on top of Clay's hat pointing them in the right direction. They came upon an abandoned frontier town. It stretched for about a mile from what he could see, and was just one street, like in an old movie. There seemed to be an unsteady feeling in this town.

"Well this looks interesting." Jermaine stated.

"Hurry, we must obtain my weapon!" Omi screamed as he raced forward.

"Is it his weapon even?" Clay asked Dojo.

"I won't know until it chooses the person." Dojo said, "But I hope it chooses someone soon. This place gives me the creeps." He said shivering.

"I second that motion." Jermaine said as he looked behind him once they entered the town.

They followed Omi, and grabbed him, so Dojo could point them in the right direction. The map pointed in the direction of one of the dilapidated buildings. As they walked in, it looked like it must have been a bar or a pub of some sorts.

"You know how I said this town gives me the creeps." Dojo started. "Well this building is ten times worse."

"Are ya sure that tha weapon is in here?" Clay fretted.

"Positive. Just split up and look for something that looks like a weapon." Dojo said, holding tighter to Clay's hat.

Raimundo and Kimiko peeked in the window of the pub, well Candida looking around the town, but not wandering too far.

"I think…" Kimiko murmured, "I think that my weapon may be in there."

"Ya sure?" Raimundo inquired.

She nodded her head, as she peered more around the pub, standing on her toes to get a better look. "I need to get in there." Was all she said as she ran away from to get to the back of the building.

Raimundo dove to grab her but she was already gone. He looked in the window again, to wait for any sign of Kimiko in the building. After a few moments, he caught a glimpse of her, behind the bar. He sighed in frustration.

He quickly looked behind him. He felt like he was being watched by tons of people, but he couldn't see anyone when he turned around. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a chill ran through his spine.

"Cidade fantasma maldito." He muttered, but got struck with an idea. Kimiko would need a distraction, and chances are the Xiaolin were on edge in this place as well. Plus the lizard was shaking. His signature devilish smirk appeared on his face.

In front of Kimiko was a small shot glass that must have been sitting there for centuries. It was practically filled with dust. He concentrated on it, and lifted it up with some wind. He saw her jump, but redirected the breeze to toy with her hair, as he dropped the shot glass down soundlessly. He saw Kimiko look to the window , where his head was, and gave her a thumbs up. A small smile formed on her lips, and she ducked below the bar.

He then turned his attention to where Omi was looking. He was by a piano, which had the cover down. He used his wind to force the cover open, causing Omi to jump.

"Omi, would ya be careful, ya scared us." Clay complained with hand over his heart.

"Th-a-a-a-t-t, wa-s-s not m-e." Omi clattered his teeth together.

Clay and Jermaine brushed off his comment, keeping to logical thought.

Omi regained his head, and tried to be logical about the matter. Something just shifted was all he told himself. He began looking again, but the piano began to play itself. Omi froze up, and slowly turned his head to the piano. The keys were being pushed at random. He then turned his head towards Clay and Jermaine, who were both looking a little pale.

"I-i-its just a player piano." Jermaine tried convincing everyone, including himself.

"Then tell me why it just started playin'?" Clay asked, well Dojo just hid under his hat.

"Don't ask questions!" Jermaine yelled.

Just then glasses sitting on the shelves behind the bar flew off, crashing to the ground. Four yelps rang through the air.

"Any logical explanation for this!" Omi yelled.

"Dojo, can we please get out of here!" Jermaine screamed in panic.

"We need to retrieve the weapon first." Dojo blurted from under Clay's hat.

Then the tables and chairs started to shake, and dust began to blow around the pub. As the winds picked up, an old tattered cloth covering skulls of hunted animals flew off, covering the already terrified Xiaolin. Kimiko peeked up from behind the bar, and looked to the skulls hanging on the wall.

She smiled as she saw a bag dangling from one of them. It had a gold glow to it, but she could tell it was brown. It seemed like it resembled a Native American bag, due to the feathers on the bottom of the bag, and the gold thread weaved through the strap of it. It also had a bird on the side.

She ran from behind the bar and grabbed it, and ran out the front, getting out of there before the Xiaolin got the tarp off of them. When she ran out, Raimundo pulled her to the side, and ceased his antics on the inside. They ran to the side of the building, and waited, listening patiently to the conversation inside.

"What in tarnation was that?" Clay spat, finally throwing the cover off of them, and looking around the now ransacked pub.

"I have not a clue, but is the weapon thing still here." Jermaine asked standing slightly closer to the door.

Dojo peaked out from Clay's hat, map in hand. "The map doesn't show it in here anymore. It's like it disappeared, or it has been claimed." He said puzzled.

"Dojo, none of us found it." Omi commented.

A sound then came from outside the pub. Clay walked out first, and froze. In front of him Kimiko was in a tug-of-war, over a bag with...

"Indians?" Clay exclaimed.

A growl caused him to turn his head to the side, and caused his mouth to hang open some more. There stood Raimundo and white tiger, fighting off a hoard of Indians.

"I thought New York was messed up." Jermaine gasped.

Some of the Indians then noticed them standing in front of the pub, and started to attack them.

"Let go!" Kimiko grunted. She had a hold of the bag, but had to keep fighting off other Indians. She gave the bag a yank, bringing the Native American closer, and promptly kicked him, which caused him to let go. She quickly put the bag over her shoulder. She looked over at Rai, who was fighting about five Indians. She ran over to help, only to have the majority of the Indians turn on her. She looked behind her, and saw more standing behind her, and realized they were surrounding her.

The one in the front, who appeared to be the chief, started talking. "Only one man is destined for the sparrow."She backed up slowly intimidated. She could see behind them that it appeared a whole army was here, and they were easily overpowering Raimundo, and Candida. The Xiaolin were also being overwhelmed.

The rest of the army then repeated the chief. "Only one man is destined for the power of the sparrow."

Kimiko then became infuriated. Why did every one think a man was destined for some power or another. She then reached in the bag, as if on instinct. She pulled out three metal birds, and aimed them at the tribe.

"Arrow sparrow!" she called out after she threw them. The birds immediately set on fire, and circled around the Indians, locking them in a fire prison.

The Indians then gained solemn looks, and lowered their weapons, and bowed their heads. The chief then spoke up again.

"The sparrow has found its master." the entire army then disappeared in a swirl of dust, leaving everyone shocked and stunned.

Omi, being Omi, then broke the silence. "A weapon, belonging to a girl, was revealed before mine!"

Kimiko then pulled out a another metal bird, setting it on fire. "You have a problem with that shorty."

"No." Omi squeaked.

Clay then stepped up, walking closer towards Kimiko, only to be stopped by Candida walking in front of her, teeth showing.

"Don't even say anything." Kimiko threatened, the flaming bird still in her hand.

"Now hold on a darn minute." Clay yelled.

"I don't think we have to." Raimundo shot back, a grin on his face. He then proceeded to pull out the Ray, enlarging it. Kimiko got in, followed by Candida.

Rai was about to get in when Clay yelled after him.

"I'm going to be watching you. Your no good, and I know it."

Raimundo stopped before he got in the Ray, and turned. "Your right, I'm no good." His grin widening. "I'm great." He then got in the Ray, closing it well laughing to himself. But once they started to ascend into the air, Raimundo's face became serious.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked gently.

"He is going to figure this prophecy out one way or another. I just know it." He admitted in a tight voice.

%%%...%%%...

"Wuya, why didn't we fight to take that bag!" Jack whined.

"We wouldn't have been able to use it. It is only meant for one person, and that was Kimiko." Wuya snapped. "But when they lead us to the treasure, we will have so much more power!" she grinned evilly.

"Hey, what do I get out of this deal." Jack complained.

"I won't kill you, when I control this world."

"Deal." He agreed immediately.

%%%...%%%...

Guan appeared on the path leading to the citadel. The double doors began to open when he was a quarter of the way to them. When he made it between the doors, he saw Chase standing in the center of the room.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Chase asked, as the double doors closed.

Guan held his hands behind his back, "I am here about the prophecy that has recently revealed." Guan announced, his voice echoing. "You wouldn't happen to know about it would you?"

Chase smiled, shaking his head. "Always have to be in control of situations don't you."

"There is nothing wrong with always being prepared." Guan smiled as well, reminiscing on the arguments that always came up concerning it in the past. "I want to make sure my students are not in danger as well." He turned serious.

"Sorry, I can't help you."

"Can't, or won't."

"This is mainly the prophecy's doing. If it is not in your possession, it probably was never meant for your eyes." Chase replied calmly, walking towards his thrown and sitting.

"Chase, what is this prophecy!" Guan yelled, growing impatient.

"It is none of your concern." Chase replied, still calm.

"Just like when you left the temple that night." Guan scolded.

Chase shot straight up, anger appearing on his features. He didn't like to bring up that night, his greatest mistake. "You have already asked your question, and I have answered. You can leave." He snapped.

"That is not a good enough answer for me." Guan retorted as he stood in a fighting position.

Chase took up his own fighting position.

%%%...%%%...

Dojo soared through the sky silently. No one spoke since leaving the ghost town. Occasionally they would look behind them, still sensing someone following them, but had a pretty good idea who.

Jermaine was more concerned with what Clay had said earlier. Why was he so concerned about Kimiko's safety. If anything, the only thing he sensed off Raimundo was power. Maybe Clay was more acute to the good and bad power mojo. He would admit though, that when Clay had said that he was no good, it hit a cord with Raimundo. He saw Raimundo's face as they were lifting off. He looked pissed.

Chances are, this deals with that prophecy that has Fung and Guan in a tizzy. He overheard several conversations about it, even though he wasn't supposed to. They went into overdrive, the day before they left for this journey. He would admit that what happened with Kimiko was very strange, and that it had mysticallness written all over it.

"Were going to be landing soon." Dojo spoke up, temporaily drawing everyone of their thoughts.

Jermaine then looked at Clay. He could only see his back, but decided that Clay was still thinking about Raimundo and Kimiko. Clay was out to get Raimundo. Jermaine knew it, but he wasn't sure if Clay was right to think Raimundo was bad.

At that moment, he decided that he would find out information on this prophecy. He wanted to know if Clay was in the wrong or not. Jermaine just didn't want someone, who was innocent getting hurt. He saw it too often in New York.

%%%...%%%...%%%

**Dun. Dun. Duuuuunnnnn. Who will figure the prophecy out first?**

**Anywhosers, yes I know that mysticallness is not a word, it just fit. Then transaltions:**

Cidade fantasma maldito: Damn ghost town.

Apenas caule: Just stalk.

**Hope you enjoyed. I had to rework this chapter quite a bit actually. It was a long process, because I had this chapter finished two days ago, but then I realized some things that I needed to add/change. **

**Any ways, review!**


	15. Needles and Holes

**So I am sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter up. I wanted to make the fight with Guan and Chase to be as perfect as I could get it, cause I really do try my hardest on the fights, but they are just really hard to write for me. **

**I hope you enjoy! Oh and thank you guys for the amazing reviews.**

%%%…%%%…

Witty banter was absent from this fight. No, both warriors were too focused for that. Of course, each had a different focus on the mind.

A punch blocked with a forearm; ducking under a spin kick.

Chase couldn't allow Guan to see this prophecy. Both of his students' safety depended on it and the balance of the world if Guan attempts to interfere.

Chase caught an incoming punch, and immediately twisted Guan's fist. Well Guan was momentarily distracted with the pain in his arm; Chase took the opportunity to kick him in the chest. He frowned though, as Guan only skidded back, managing to stay on his feet.

Guan was determined to see this prophecy. If Chase was this adamant about keeping him away, it must have the potential to be extremely dangerous. He soon had to lean quickly to the left and the, to avoid uppercuts from Chase who had advanced on him well he was distracted by his thoughts.

Hits were being exchanged, but the majority were blocked. With each intricate step, shift of weight, Chase was becoming frustrated. This fight was turning into a deadlock, and at this rate, exhaustion would claim the other before someone even bled. He need to regain composure.

Guan blocked a punch from Chase, and threw it wide, and was ready to deliver an open palm strike to his gut, but Chase flipped back right before his attack, which made him slightly annoyed. He had always had a knack for it too.

When Chase landed after his second back flip, he simply stood with his hands behind his back. He needed to find an opening for a quite devastating blow; it was the only way to end this fight quickly. Plus he was getting frustrated from having his hits blocked, and having to avoid and block Guans.

Guan took a few seconds to catch his breath, but studied Chase. He was just standing there, not even in a fighting position. He saw this as an opportunity to attack, and took it. He charged with incredible speed, prepared to summon his spear. He knew Chase would trip him up, or flip over him at the last second, he was always dramatic like that, but by then his spear would be in his hands, and he would take Chase right out of the sky.

Chase had to hide a smirk. Guan was charging right at him, with quite some speed.

'Idiot.' He bitterly thought. He was most likely going to summon his spear, and attempt some fancy trick with it. Guan was never very good at creating battle plans during a fight, he was too rash. All Chase had to do now was just a few more seconds.

Chase then stepped to the right, just as Guan was about to summon his spear. He then had to quickly grab Guans elbow and wrist, and using the momentum against him; he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and spun. Once he finished his rotation, he let go of Guan, who hit the nearby wall, hard.

Guan cursed himself for his stupidity. He charged right at his enemy, breaking the first rule of combat practically. He only was realizing now how silly his plan truly was as he stood up. He then felt something trickle down his arm, and looked seeing blood.

Chase now let his grin spread to his face. He drew first blood.

%%%...%%%

"This is ridiculous!" Jermaine shouted diving behind the ice Omi had created, seeing as they were in a desert, and Clay couldn't build a rock wall. "I never thought that I would see something this crazy outside New York!"

"I never thought that I would see something this bizarre other than ma family reunions." Clay added with a very thoughtful look on his face, soon followed by a shudder. "I just remembered my Aunt Prudence, and Natalie."

"What about them?" Jermaine questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Partner, it's jus' her. Natalie is my Aunt Prudence's mole." Clay explained, kneeling on one knee.

Jermaine just turned away from Clay, a blank expression on his face. "I will never get use to this."

Omi then came sliding in under the ice barrier, well screaming. "This is so infuriating."

Clay's hat started to shift on his head, and soon Dojo appeared, lifting the hat slightly, well yawning. "What is with all the yelling? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Dojo buddy, that's just you. You haven't even helped us once today. You threw the map at us this morning and fell asleep again." Jermaine clarified.

Dojo titled his head to the side a shrugged his shoulders. "Well I need my beauty sleep."

"That ain't gonna help you." Jermaine muttered.

Dojo carried on, not even hearing Jermaine's comment. "But no one answered my question. What's with all the yelling?"

Omi, Jermaine and Clay all looked at each other for a brief moment, before nodding in agreement. Omi then grabbed Dojo and flung him over the protective ice wall.

"Normally I would not condone such behavior," Omi began with a solemn face, "but that felt good." He finished with a smile.

Dojo landed with a thud on the dusty ground. "Well I know three people who need to listen to Aretha Franklin!" he yelled as he brushed some barely noticeable dust off of him.

'Swoosh!'

Dojo froze as something sailed over his head. He saw it land about three feet away from him. He looked at it for a few moments before deciding that it looked like a giant needle. Soon two more joined it, and the ground started to shake.

Dojo slowly turned around, afraid of what he was going to see. Once he was completely turned, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in fear.

Standing before him was a giant cactus, with giant needles sticking out of it. He also very quickly decided that for a cactus, it looked very angry. "It's just a bad dream, it's just a bad dream, it's just a bad dream!" Dojo chanted, his voice getting higher with each word.

The giant cactus looked at Dojo, and soon let out a deafening roar.

Once the cactus stopped, Dojo stood there for a few moments before letting out his own scream.

The cactus then raised its 'foot', preparing to stomp on Dojo.

%%%...%%%...

Guan jumped above a sweep kick, and delivered his own kick to the side of Chase's head, successfully sending him sprawling. Maybe now the fight was turning in his favor.

Chase brought his legs over his head, and performed a backwards tumble, standing on his feet once again. He could feel a bruise starting to form on the side of his head. He then charged at Guan, wanting payback. Once he was close enough, he slid on his knees under Guan, then stood back up, hitting Guan in the back with an open palm strike.

Guan went flying, and landed face first on the hard marble floor. He got up slowly, his head spinning. He turned to face Chase, his spear appearing in his hand. He was determined to see this prophecy, and he didn't plan on leaving without seeing it.

Chase saw the look in Guan's eyes. That look that always appeared when he was either going crazy, or very determined. For Guan though, crazy and determination were the same thing. Chase spread his legs shoulder length apart, and put his arm out in front of him, palm flat, well the hand was by his side.

Guan spun his spear in his hand, hoping that would distract Chase a little bit. He formulated a plan. Hopefully this one would turn out better then the last one. He stayed opposite of Chase, knowing that any minute he would grow annoyed with such games, and would move to attack.

As if on cue, Chase's eyebrows furrowed into a frown, and he seemed to tense up. He then disappeared into a the very air around him, and soon reappeared in front of Guan, able to land a solid punch to his chest. Guan though, was able to counter with his spear, knocking Chase's feet out from under him.

Chase managed to get back on his feet, but Guan was once again spinning his spear, occasionally slashing at Chase, who managed to dodge.

"Fighting an opponent who does not have a weapon is very unhonorable." Chase sneered.

"You should know Chase, the I am known for my skills with a spear." Guan smiled. His plan was now perfect. He had got Chase talking, and could tell he was losing his patience, his greatest downfall as a warrior.

Guan then faked a kick, distracting Chase well he flipped his spear around, and hit the button in the middle of the shaft. The bottom spear shot out, heading straight for Chase.

Chase easily dodged the spear head, but with a simple twist of the wrist, Guan brought the spear back, and it soon wrapped around Chase's knees. It circled around Chase's legs, and the spear head wrapped itself around the chain that started the knot around Chase's leg.

Guan pulled the chain tight, and Chase fell on the ground. He then held tight on his spear, and started to spin in circles. He spun in the circle until Chase was lifted in the air due to the speed that Guan was spinning. Guan then hit the button on the spear again, and the chain around Chase's legs released. Chase went flying into the wall, hitting so hard, that the rocks cracked under the force of the impact.

Guan didn't wait for Chase to stand up, but simply ran for where he thought Chase's library was. He became more confident when he didn't hear Chase behind him. He knew he was going in the right direction as a few jungle cats attempted to slow him down.

He then came to a door, where quite a few jungle cats were guarding it. He charged into the swarm of cats with a yell, and a smile on his face.

%%%...%%%...

A lasso wrapped itself around Dojo's center and pulled him back before the prickly foot made impact with the miniature dragon.

A blast of water then shot out at the giant cacti. Only the cactus absorbed the water. The cactus then let out a shrill laugh.

"Not only did it absorb my attack, but now I am being mocked!" Omi shouted, as he began to throw more water at it. But with each attack, the cactus seemed to grow.

"Omi dog, whatever it is that you're doing, could you stop!" Jermaine screamed.

Jermaine's outburst seemed to attract the attention of the creature, and it started to walk in his direction.

Jermaine seemed to becoming annoyed and panicked at the same time. Luckily he had the Fist of Tebigong. The cactus then swung its arm down, intending to crush Jermaine into a puddle.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Jermaine shouted, and impacted the metal fist with the plant fist. The fist successfully sent the Cactus stumbling back. Jermaine then jumped up, and landed, hitting the sandwith the fist, causing the sand to shoot up in waves, vibrate the sand, like an earthquake.

The shaking of the ground, and unbalance of the cactus already possessed, caused the giant creature to fall over backwards.

"That's what I am talking about!" Jermaine shouted.

Clay ignored Jermaine's cheer, for he saw a something shiny reveal itself amongst the sand. He felt a pull towards the weapon, and knew that it had to be his. He started to run towards it, but Omi was thrown into him, causing him to fall on his butt.

"This… this monster keeps absorbing my attacks!" Omi yelled in frustration, getting off of Clay. "Then it keeps growing bigger after!"

Jermaine then slid in front of them, once again hitting the sand with the Fist of Tebigong, causing the cactus to start to lose its balance again, as the sand rippled violently. "Guy's its getting bigger!" he said nervously.

Clay sat there for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well guys, a cactus is a plant, and like a plants they need water, as well as sunlight to survive. So in the desert, they get all the sunlight they need, but water is scarce. So when a plant, like this monster of a cactus, gets the chance to have some a lot of water trapped inside, it jumps at the opportunity." Clay smiled proud of his explanation.

Jermaine and Omi looked at each other before turning towards Clay. "What?" they asked in unison.

"In third grade, I wrote a paper about cacti. Mrs. Hoare displayed it at the front of the room." Clay proclaimed, the smile still on his face.

"Wait bro. You had a teacher whose name was _whore_." Jermaine wanted to clarify.

"Well now that you point that out, at lunch she usually paid with ones…" Clay stopped, realization hitting him.

"Excuse me my friends, but what is a whore?" Omi then added, making the situation a little more uncomfortable.

"Maybe on your death bed Omi dog." Jermaine said patting Omi on the head.

Omi then had to put up a shield of ice as the cactus reclaimed its balance, and shot out more needles at them.

"Damn! Does thing ever run out of those." Jermaine complained.

"We need a plan!" Omi blurted out, as he had to build another layer of ice to protect them better from the onslaught of cactus spines.

Everyone sat in silence, except for Dojo, whose teeth were chattering.

Clay sat there with his finger on his chin thinking back to his third grade essay.

'That was a really good essay. I knew I should have won that contest. Stupid Bob Panzarella and his paper about how his dog got his name.' Clay then shook his head, and went back thinking of a plan. What did they know about this giant cacti? He then smiled, he had a plan, he just needed to get to his weapon.

%%%…%%%…

Guan ducked under a tigers leap at him, but turned and it in the underbelly, sending it flying into the corner of the wall. He turned back around to see the remaining lioness crouched, ready to pounce. It took only ten minutes to get through the plethora of wild cats. But the remaining two were clearly some of Chase's better warriors.

He stepped back to avoid the lions razor sharp claws. The lion leaped at him, but he dropped on to his back, and kicked the lioness in the stomach once she was over him. The let out a frustrated growl as the lion still managed to land on its feet, and come running at him again.

Guan stepped to the side, and the cat flew past him, stopping just before it hit the wall. But before the cat could turn around, Guan sent his chain from his spear, wrapping it around the lions middle. He yanked the chain towards him, and stuck his foot out, just as the lion was about to run into him. He released the chain around the lions middle, and darted into the library, slamming the door behind him.

(Chase)

Chase slowly came back to coconscious after being thrown hard into the wall. One of his warrior cats was pawing at him to wake up. He pushed the cat away, and picked himself, still a little dizzy. He knew Guan had run in search of his library, and that the bastard had already probably already found it.

It took off as fast as he could, the wild cat behind him.

Chase just knew that Guan would find a way to mess this up, and make the whole situation so much more complicated. Chances were that he would take the scroll after reading it so he could show it to rest of the temple monks that were still in the dark. With the one who knew though, would probably not be happy about this news. He couldn't believe he had lost.

He ran into the hallway that kept his library, and saw his warriors scattered across the floor. He growled internally, and threw the door opened to the library. He looked around the room, peering down each and every isle of books and scrolls. He walked caustically down the middle row. He didn't hear anything, and as of right now couldn't see anything. As he came to the end of the isle, the table that held the prophecy came into sight.

Guan didn't appear to be by the table, but Chase also couldn't see a scroll atop of it. Once he was right in front of the table, he brought his fist down on the table, breaking it into two pieces. He looked around the back of the library, hoping Guan wasn't able to get out of his palace yet.

A breeze found its way to Chase, causing him to stare intently at the direction of the breeze. He didn't have windows in his citadel.

He walked against the breeze, searching for it's beginning.

Chase let out a scream of anger mixed with frustration.

That bastard made a gaping hole in the wall of his citadel.

%%%…%%%…

"You want me to do WHAT?" Omi screamed at Clay, his hands flaying above his head.

Clay rubbed the bridge of his noise, trying to stay calm. "Omi." He hissed. "You just have to lure it to the left with some water. Just shoot it out like a fountain."

"You want be to be a diced kidneys!" Omi shot back.

"Chopped liver." Jermaine corrected.

"It won't go after you, it will just want the water." Clay explained again.

"Fine! I will do it, but I will not be an anxious platypus."

Jermaine laughed to himself, and started to correct Omi. "Eager… BEEAVVVERRR!" Jermaine's correction was interrupted with the cactus breaking through Omi's ice shield, sending Jermaine soaring through the air, well Omi and Clay flew to the left and right.

"Omi!" Clay called once he landed. "Now!"

Omi sighed as he heard Clay's command. "Water!" he yelled, shooting water off into the sky.

The cactus saw the water falling from the sky, and its eyes turned into water falls, as it walked over to the water, forgetting about Clay.

Clay waited a few seconds, making sure the cactus was thoroughly distracted, before taking off towards the shining object in the sand. He skidded to a halt, dropping to his knee's, digging slightly into the sand, to uncover the rest of his weapon.

He smiled as he pulled the weapon up. It was a gold boomerang, with blue designs running across of it. He let out a whistle, admiring the weapon. It looked simple, but could most likely do some serious damage, kind of like him.

Clay's attention was drawn away from the weapon as he heard Omi's plea's of help. He looked up, and saw Omi running at him, the cactus right behind him, looking quite greedily at the him, water still shining in it's eyes.

"Well, lets hope this works." Clay drawled, lifting his hat a little higher on his head. He drew his arm back, aiming at the cactus. "Big Band Meteorang!" he shouted as he let go of it.

The boomerang flew directly at the cactus, but soon separated into five of the same boomerang. Each made impact with the cactus, and cut right through its green skin. The creature let out an agonizing scream, as the boomerangs flew out its back.

Clay smiled, his eyes baby blue eyes shining. The creature was still standing, but water was still flowing out of the holes. He then saw the boomerang was one again, as it started to fly back towards Clay. It flew straight through the center of the cactus, creating yet another giant hole.

Clay jumped up so he could catch the boomerang. He let out a chuckle, examining the weapon for a few seconds before he looked back at the cactus. The cactus was shriveling up due to the lack of water inside of it, screaming in agony the whole time, before it shrunk down so small, that it was smaller than Omi.

"Very nicely done friend Clay." Omi congratulated. "Of course I would have defeated much sooner if it was my weapon that revealed."

Clay glared at the naïve monk. "Let's go find Jermaine." he grumbled.

(Jermaine)

Jermaine pulled his head out of a sand dune, well spitting out sand. He made a disgusted face once he was done. He then stood up trying to decide how far he had flown from the others. He put a hand on his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun. He could see the cactus starting to fall down, after something ran into it's back.

He saw that he only flew maybe about fifty feet from them, but in a desert, that was a really long distance. He was about to start walking toward the falling cactus, he heard what sounded like voices talking behind him.

He slowly turned around, and climbed up the sand dune, moving slower once he reached the top. Once he was on the top, he peeked his head over the dune, looking down. He had to cover his mouth to stop his yelp of surprise that would have surely escaped his mouth otherwise.

Below him sitting on a worn looking blanket were Raimundo and Kimiko. But not only the fact that Kimiko's head was resting on Raimundo's shoulder, but he was also petting that white tiger that was there when the Indians attacked. He assumed that the tiger was with the Indians for some reason.

'Omi was right, I do need to pay better attention during fights.' He thought to himself. He then turned his attention to their conversation.

"All I'm saying is that maybe after this whole prophecy thing is over that maybe you should reconcile with your family." Kimiko spoke comfortingly.

"Menina, I don't think you understand. Not only did I have a fight with my dad before I left, but I left without telling a soul." Raimundo argued.

"Well maybe you can tell them everything." Kimiko stated pulling her head off of Rai's shoulder looking him in his eyes. "And I mean everything."

Raimundo let out a bitter laugh. "That will be a great conversation Kimi." He then started pretending he was talking to his dad. "Oh hey dad! I haven't talked to you in two years, but I have a pet tiger and can control wind. Oh and I almost forgot to mention that I make up the yin spirit of the yin yang."

Kimiko it him in the side of the head. "You didn't mention me in there!"

"Oh sorry." He then went back to 'talking' to his dad. "Don't worry though, my girlfriend who controls fire, she is the yang spirit of the yin yang."

Jermaine slid partly back down the dune, now with both hands covering his mouth. He didn't think he would figure out the prophecy so easily. He could practically be a detective now. He then continued listening to the what should have been private conversation.

"What about you mom." Kimiko tried again.

"My mom would maybe be happy to see me, but she would start in the yelling right along with my father. I may get kicked out of the family." He then let out another chuckle. "Actually that probably has happened already."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Kimiko mumbled.

"Why is this even important to you." Raimundo asked exasperated, falling back on the blanket.

Kimiko looked down at him, sighing. "I just feel that a family is something that shouldn't be wasted."

"My whole family won't be wasted. I bet at least one of my brothers or sisters will talk to me." He tired to make light of the whole situation.

"How many do you have?"

"Well there's nine children, counting me. I have two sisters and six brothers." He then interrupted Kimiko before she could ask her next question. "I'm smack dab in the middle of all of them by the way."

"I hear the middle child always has the most problems." Kimiko grinned at him.

"Well that little fact is different for me. I caused the most problems." He grinned at her, pride clearly showing. Raimundo then closed his eyes, resting his hands behind his head.

Kimiko realized that he was done talking about this topic. He would just pretend to be asleep if she tried to ask more questions. So she let him win this round. "We should check on how the monks are doing with the cactus."

Raimundo shot up at Kimiko's suggestion. "I hope that stupid cowboy has ten thousand needles sticking out of his butt!"

Jermaine eye's went wide. He needed to get out of there, and fast. He flew up, and started running as fast as he could in the sand. He knew that climbing the sand dune may take a few minutes for them, cause it did for him. He hoped that it would buy him enough time.

%%%…%%%…

Chase sat on his throne, waiting for his guest that he called soon after the fight with Guan. He knew that he would make it here before Guan would return to the temple. I assumed that it was a good thing, so he could tell what happened first, and not get the third degree if Guan was the one to tell it first.

A knock soon came from the doubled doors. Chase stood from his throne, walking towards the door. He dismissed his cats from the throne room. He needed to be alone with his guest to discuss the next move. He made it to the door, and made a swooshing movement with his hand, and the one door started to open in front of him.

"May I ask why I was summoned at such a late hour?"

"Guan has the prophecy."

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

%%%…%%%…

Jermaine saw Omi and Clay walking in his direction. This caused him to run faster.

"Guys! Guys!" He yelled in excitement. He then tackled both to the ground due to his adrenaline rush.

"What in the galaxy has you so jobbed down." Omi asked with a glare, as he sat up.

"Its what in the world, and I believe you mean worked up." Jermaine spoke quickly. "But that's not important. I KNOW THE PROPHECY!"

%%%…%%%…

**Chapter fifteen; finir!**

**Okay so note time. Since this is my story and my version clearly, the scenery will change for the rest of the weapons left to find. Its just a way to make it more fun, and plus I had this planned. This is just so some of you are like, WTF, this isn't the same as where Omi's weapon was before. Its just a forewarning, but I am not giving any spoilers away. But maybe some of you could attempt to guess.**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Leave a review,**

**It will make you happy too.**


	16. Sands of Impatience

**Hello! Me next chapter is finally here! It has actually been typed for awhile, but I misplaced my flash drive where I save my stories! Obviously I found it.**

**Thanks for the Reviews by the way! Oh and reviewer Ali, your reviews make me smile. Not only because you take the time to review, but you always manage to alter one word, changing the word. You had 'males' not makes, and it made me laugh because it made the sentence just hilarious. **

**Then to all my other reviewers, (who I plan on thanking later, it will be explained at the bottom.) your reviews make me smile as well.**

_%%%…%%%…_

_Balance between light and dark is kept by neither good nor bad, but by one, the one who see's the importance in both_

_Earth is firm, but can easily devastate, and destroy if provoked. Yet it never goes too far, remaining constant, staying loyal_

_Water is flexible, but when it attacks, it is fierce and strong. Yet it only ever follows the same path, remaining true_

_Fire is beautiful and deceiving. It is warm, but can cause harm just by a touch. Yet, it can jump from place to place, spreading its warmth and destruction with ease._

_Wind is free, roaming where it pleases. It will comfort, but will wreck everything in its path if necessary. Yet it knows no barrier; rising above everything. _

This was a strange prophecy. It didn't even seem like a prophecy. It warned of nothing, foresaw nothing. The only useful information was the first sentence, but that even give to much away.

Guan couldn't figure out why it explained the qualities of the Dragons. He hoped that once he returned to the temple that some of the elder monks could decipher it, or Master Fung. He just hoped that they would find out the prophecy soon, so that maybe they wouldn't be too late in stopping whatever Chase had planned.

%%%...%%%...

"Jermaine, slow down partner!" Clay said as he placed his hands on his friends' shoulders.

Jermaine gulped in a big gust of air as he started to explain what he had overheard. "After the plant flung me across this desert, I landed in this… this sand hill, and I was starting to head back to you guys but, but I heard these voices, and they sounded familiar so I climbed up the the sand hill thing, and and I saw Raimundo and Kimiko." Jermaine's eyes were really wide by this point, but he had to take in another breath full. "They looked awfully comfortable, but that's not what's important. They were talking and they were saying stuff about his family, and and he was pretending to talk to his dad, then then he explained to his dad how he was the Dragon of the Wind, and he has a pet tiger, and and then he said that he is the spirit of Yin!" He finally blurted out breathing a little heavier than normal. He then took another air full. "Then he also said that Kimiko is the spirit of Yang."

"What do ya mean they looked comfortable?" Clay asked agitated.

"He has a pet tiger?" Omi then piped up.

Dojo then slid out from under Clay's hat and sat on his shoulder. "You realize that there was a ton of run on sentences in that spiel of yours. An English teacher would go to town on your butt."

Jermaine looked at them flabbergasted. "That's really what you guys thought were important!"

"No, no of course not!" Clay blushed a little. "No."

"Did you learn anything else?" Omi decided to ask.

Jermaine leaned his head to the side mumbling a few 'wells' and 'kindas.'

"Come on spill the gossip." Dojo said. "I haven't heard any gossip since I left the temple. I didn't even get the whole story on Monk Tiu and his supposed mom tattoo, and where its at."

"Anyway…lets here it." Clay said moving past the potentially disturbing story.

"Well, Clay, my man, my bro, you might want to take a seat." Jermaine started off.

"It cant be that bad." Clay said rolling his eyes.

"Well when I found out Kimiko was the Yang spirit, Raimundo had another little tidbit of information in front of it." Jermaine said holding his thumb and pointer finger parallel to each other.

Dojo and Clay gave annoyed looks, getting impatient with Jermaine's stalling.

"He may have said that…umm… that umm… they were a… together, like as in dating."

Silence was Jermaine's only response. He looked at the stunned faces of Dojo and Clay. The silence could only be described as awkward. Jermaine fidgeted, as both Clay and Dojo continued to be statues. Although Omi always knew how to disrupt such occasions.

"My friend, what do you mean by dating?" Omi asked.

%%%…%%%…

"Do they look like they are ready to leave yet?" Raimundo complained letting sand run through his fingers.

Kimiko poked her head over the sand dune, looking at the Xiaolin Dragons. They were just standing there, still, looking frustrated. She noticed that no map was in anyone's hands and rolled her eyes as she plopped back down next to Raimundo. "They still look like they are arguing about something."

"Come on!" Raimundo fumed. "Its to warm for Candida here." he said gesturing to the tiger sitting in the shade of the Manta Ray, panting.

She looked at Candida, who did look quite warm. "Well how do you suggest to speed them up." she said.

A devilish grin appeared on Raimundo's face as he looked at her, his emerald eyes shining. He didn't say anything as he stood up and climbed the rest of the dune, and slid down the other side.

"Raimundo! What are you doing?"

"Just stay there." He said his back to her.

He heard her give an aggravated sigh, but he ignored her for the time being. He placed his hands out in front of him, and started spinning them, creating a strong wind, starting to blow the sand into the air. Soon a decent sized sand storm was created, blowing directly at the monks. Raimundo grinned and used his wind to propel himself back up the dune.

"I believe they should be leaving soon." He then snapped his fingers, and Candida eagerly jumped into the Ray.

"Were not going to get caught up in that mess are we." Kimiko questioned nodding her head towards the cloud of sand.

"Of course not, I control it." he assured.

"That's what worries me."

%%%…%%%…

Chase rubbed his temples. Not only did he have to sit through a fit of yelling, he had to listen to other precautions he should have taken to protect the prophecy, and he did not like being told what to do.

"Maybe instead of focusing on the past events, we should figure out how to retrieve the prophecy. That sounds much more productive." He growled, doing his best to control his anger.

"Maybe if you would have listened to me all those years ago, we wouldn't be in this problem."

Chase stood up from his throne. "Maybe if you had told Guan about the prophecy we wouldn't in this problem!"

"You know why Guan could not know this prophecy. He would not understand why Yin would be responsible for keeping balance, and therefore choose to lock Yin up. He doesn't understand that both need to exist in harmony."

Chase fell back in his chair, his elbows resting in his knees. He knew that was true, but that didn't take away his frustration away from the situation. "Did you do anything to protect the prophecy from unworthy eyes."

"As a matter of fact I did. The parchment was enchanted. Only those meant to see the prophecy will see the prophecy."

"What would the wrong person see?" Chase asked, a edge to his voice.

"You know, I don't remember."

Chase smiled in spite of himself. "You were never great at remembering details Dashi."

"I have a lot to remember." Dashi grinned.

%%%…%%%…

"Um my friends…" Omi began, but Clay was busy trying to get details from Jermaine about just how cozy Raimundo and Kimiko were.

"What the hell do you mean by coziness scale?" Jermaine shouted in frustration. "Are you her long lost brother or something!"

"I just want ma facts straight." Clay reasoned.

"Friends!" Omi tried gaining their attention again, but to no avail.

Jermaine glared at Clay, "So you are saying you don't trust my hearing or something."

"I'm not tryin' to say 'nything against ya!" Clay yelled his temper flaring.

"MY FRIENDS. NOT ONLY HIS YOUR BICKERING BENDING MY LAST CELL, BUT YOU ARE ALSO IGNORING ME, AND OUR IMPENDING DOOM!" Omi screamed at the top of his longs, his face turning a shade of red, as he pointed at a very large sand storm.

Both Clay and Jermaine turned there attention to the cloud of sand, coming straight for them, at a very alarming speed. Both warriors eyes widened in shock.

Clay slowly reached up and took his hat off. "Dojo buddy, get that map out, and get us the hell outta here!" his voice steadily rising to a yell as the storm continued to close in on them.

Dojo looked at the sand storm, that was easily blocking the view of the desert lying before them. "Yes sir!" he shouted before quickly enlarging, circling around the warriors so they could get on. He then flew into the air, soaring above the sand storm.

"Here's the map." he said handing the map to Clay who was closest to his now large claw. "Where to?"

Clay studied the map, but was confused. The map had shifted so it was completely zoomed out, just showing the outline of the United States, and the top of Mexico. Soon a dotted line slowly started to appear as if someone was painting them at that very moment, indicating the direction they should be going. "Well, we are headin' south."

"How south?" Dojo questioned.

"South America south." Clay answered.

%%%…%%%…

"I'm sorry! How many more times do you want me to say it!" Raimundo complained from behind the wheel of the Silver Manta Ray.

"Till I stop puking!" Kimiko half groaned half yelled from the back of the Ray, a bag in her small hands.

"I'm sorry." Rai replied as the sound of her vomiting filled his ears.

"I thought you said that we would be fine traveling through the storm." Kimiko glared at the back of his head.

"I may have let it get a little out of control." Rai said rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry." he added again as the Manta Ray jerked to the right, and Kimiko heaved once again into the plastic bag.

"Can you just stop the storm!" she grumbled placing one of her hands on her forehead.

"Well I stopped the wind already." He admitted. "The sand just doesn't know that I guess."

"Fly faster!" Kimiko shouted.

"Why?" Raimundo quipped back.

"Because I really don't want to get hit by a giant flying train!" she yelled.

Raimundo craned his head to look behind him, and indeed saw a large train heading right towards them. He turned around forcing the Ray to go as fast as it could go. Yet Kimiko was still screaming faster, and he heard a whimper escape from Candida who had been napping.

Rai then had an idea hit him. "Kim! When the top of the Ray is gone, throw the bag at the train thing!"

Kimiko's face contorted to a grossed out expression, but prepared herself to throw the bag nonetheless. Once the top had vanished, Kimiko had a clearer view of the front window in the train, but had to roll her eyes.

She saw Jack with a smug grin on his face waving at her. She was now going to enjoy throwing her barf at the idiot, considering that was always what she wanted to do around him. She started spinning the bag, the centrifugal force keeping the contents in the bag. She then flung the bag at the windshield of the train, where Jacks face was located.

She smiled as she made a direct hit, the bag exploding on impact. She could have sworn she heard Jacks girlish scream over the wind blowing in her ears. The train started to veer left and right, and started to slow down.

The top of the Manta Ray slowly started to come back over Kimiko's head, just as Jack and his flying train started to make its descent to the ground.

"What was that?" Raimundo questioned once the top clicked into place.

"It was Jack." Kimiko told him. "I guess he's after the treasure." Kimiko then sat down in the passenger seat, but another thought popped into her mind. "Actually, Wuyas probably with him, so I guess Wuya wants the treasure to herself."

"Great, not only do we have to deal with the Xiaolin dudes, we have to deal with a pathetic excuse for a human, and that stupid witch." Rai muttered.

%%%…%%%…

Guan finally approached the temples entrance. He walked straight in, heading right for the vault, where he was sure Master Fung would be, either meditating still, or checking to make sure the Wu were all in place.

As he grew closer to the ancient building, he clutched the scroll tighter in his hand, not sure how Fung would approve of his methods for obtaining it. After all he had lied, and he knew that Fung hated lies. But hopefully the prophecy would make up for it.

"That was quite a long walk, don't you think." Master Fung addressed Guan as soon as his foot crossed the threshold.

Fung was just walking up the stairs after checking the Shen Gong Wu. He had a mocking smile on his lips, his hands behind his back.

"Well its quite clear that you know that I did not just go on a walk." Guan replied.

"I knew that your intentions did not involve a calming walk, but rather answers." Fung spoke wisely, motioning for Guan to enter further into the vault.

"I believe I have found those answers."

"Oh." Fung spoke, tilting his head slightly.

"Although my actions were sporadic, they were effective." Guan said, running his fingers across the scroll.

"I am sure Chase had expected you to come, but not to succeed."

Guan was taken aback a little by the fact that Fung knew he had gone to see Chase. As far as he knew, Fung hadn't known where the scroll was, and was had not known where he had walked to. "Yes." he managed after his hesitation.

"Well lets take a look at the prophecy shall we." Fung said holding his hand out for the scroll.

Guan handed him the scroll. "It doesn't read like a normal prophecy, and actually does not make sense."

Fung raised an eyebrow, but continued to open the prophecy. He held the scroll a foot away from his body, as his lips moved, silently speaking the words. He looked at it for a few more seconds, before lowering it. "I believe that this prophecy will still continue to elude us."

"It is more then what we had." Guan attempted to make the situation better.

"Yes, but it did not warrant a lie."

%%%…%%%…

The sun had long since went down, and camp had been set up. Rai watched the Xiaolin gang for a few moments through the Looking Glass. He was trying to get a look at the map, hoping he could see the destination so maybe they could get ahead of the monks.

Actually, it was more or less so he could confirm his fears. He had realized they were heading south very quickly, and the knots in his stomach started to form. He was also pretty sure that the monks had landed in Columbia. He hoped that maybe the search for the weapons begin here once again, but doubt remained in the back of his head.

"Are you okay." Kimiko's voice penetrated his thoughts.

Rai cleared his throat for unknown reasons. "Oh, uh, ya fine."

Kimiko made a noise letting him know that she didn't believe him. Instead she sat down next to him, also looking into the Glass. "Trying to get a look at the map?"

Raimundo nodded his head.

"Come on Rai, its late and you need your rest." Kimiko said disapproving of his idea. "Besides we can just follow the monks like we have been doing. Its worked so far." She then yanked on his arm, trying to pull him to his feet.

Rai sighed as the she continued to pull his arm, and decided that she was right. He then got up, throwing the looking glass at a bag lying by the miniature Manta Ray. He then grabbed Kimiko's hands in each of his own. "What are the chances for you being my teddy bear tonight." he grinned at her

Kimiko blushed. She would admit she liked the idea, but she didn't know if she herself approved. Her morals and all that. "Won't Candida get jealous?" she smiled.

"Nah, she's a big kitty now." he joked. "Besides she's already asleep by the fire."

Kimiko let out a chuckle. But didn't say anything.

"Besides, I don't want to have to set up two tents, when one would work. It conserves energy, saves the planet, stuff like that.

"A tent wouldn't even hurt the planet or waster energy." Kimiko argued.

"It would waste my energy." he answered letting go of one of her hands and placing it on her waste.

Kimiko sighed. "You are just lazy."

"You're the one who told me to get my rest." he said placing his forehead against hers.

Kimiko was loosing the battle inside her head with each little action Raimundo did. Her morals told her that this was something you weren't supposed to do, but her heart also told that they were just sleeping, and his arms did look awfully comfy.

Her papa would not approve, but then again he wasn't here. Chase wouldn't approve, but yet again, he wasn't here either. She looked up at Raimundo, who was only staring at her. He let go of her other hand, and cupped her face.

"Besides, I don't want to say good-night."

Kimiko caved. The first night of camping she was able to fight against the urge, but tonight, she couldn't find any reason not to anymore. "Okay."

Raimundo place a short simple kiss on her lips, before getting the equipment for the tent.

Once the tent was all set up, they took turns to change into their pajamas. Kimiko was the last to change, and was already lying down when Rai came back into the tent. He smiled at her, and slowly laid down next to her.

He draped one arm across her waist, pulling her in closer. He then wrapped his other arm around her arms. Kimiko shifted a little so she could hold his hand around her arms, causing him to smile. He placed a kiss on her hair, squeezing her hand. Soon he slipped into a comforting sleep, forgetting about his worries.

Kimiko could feel his rhythmic breathing and looked back at him. She was happy with her decision, his arms were extremely comfy. She then rested her head under his chin, before falling asleep herself.

%%%…%%%…

"Why can't you use your magic to clean this off?" Jack whined.

"My powers are not used to clean off puke from your inventions, that would be a waste." Wuya called from inside the parked train.

"But it would go a lot quicker." He complained, squeegee washing off another layer of vomit.

"Jack." Wuya said, walking out of the train. "Does this truly bother you that much?"

"Well yes." He replied surprised at the sincerity in her voice.

"Good." she replied coldly. "I will be in the air conditioning."

%%%…%%%…

**Jermaine knows more about the prophecy then Guan and yous guys! You thought that the prophecy was the beginning there, but its not! HA! You will just have to stay tuned to find out the prophecy!**

**Anyway, with the remaining chapters, I will start thanking the reviewers, Like I did with Ali at the beginning. But don't you r worry your pretty little heads too much, there are still plenty of chapters left. About 10, give or take a few. It depends. **

**Anyway, please let me know what you guys think, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Until next time! (Love all ya!) **


	17. Nerves and Annoyance

**Yikes! It took me forever to get this up! With thanksgiving, working, school, and procrastination, I haven't been able to get this up. I have been BUSY! I wanted this chapter to go further, but I liked where I ended up stopping, and I hope you do too!**

**And now I would like to thank you for your Reviews! They make me very happy because they let me know that you are happy because of this story. Enjoy!**

%%%...%%%...

The sun was just rising over the horizon. Yet the weary travelers paid no attention to the astonishing site. Clay and Dojo were more preoccupied with what breakfast he could manage to find, and Jermaine was still sleeping, even though he was standing. Omi of course, was ranting about how glorious his weapon was sure to be, and trying to rush everyone along. But due to Omi's ignorance, he didn't notice everyone was ignoring him.

They were truly lucky for Omi's impatience though, because he packed everything they used for their makeshift camp. All they had to do was get on Dojo, and head the rest of the way to the outskirts of Rio de Janeiro.

Kimiko looked away from the Looking Glass and looked around the current camp. She had done her best to pack up the camp, so they can be ready to follow the Xiaolin. She wasn't quiet with her disassembling of the camp, and had already taken the tent down, but that didn't mean Raimundo was awake.

She looked at the sleeping beauty, and rolled her eyes. Not only was Raimundo still asleep, but he was able to train Candida to follow his sleep schedule. She only moved once, and that was after Kimiko woke up and left Raimundo's side, and Candida proceeded to take her spot.

"I knew she would get jealous." Kimiko spoke aloud, hoping that her voice would disrupt the two. She wasn't so lucky, and stood up with an aggravated growl.

She stormed over to the two, stomping on the ground. She stopped at Raimundo's feet, and kicked the bottom of his foot. His only reaction though was to curl his knees to his chest, and continue on snoozing.

"Are you kidding me!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

She then turned her attention to Candida. She never woke up a tiger before, and wasn't sure if there would be consequences. Although it would be nice to have Candida awake first so she could pounce on Raimundo and wake him up. It would be more fun that way for her.

She gingerly poked the sleeping tiger on her back with her foot. She heard a small grunt escape, and poked her a few more times. Candida grunted once more, before lifting her head, to stare behind her, at Kimiko.

"Candida." Kimiko spoke slowly. "It is time to wake up." She let the big cat stretch out, as she walked carefully around so she was now kneeling down in front of Candida. She started scratching her behind the ear, and Candida's tail started to move (like a regular cat's tail). "Wake up Raimundo please." She cooed gently.

She could have sworn she saw a glint of happiness in the eyes of Candida at the mention of Raimundo's name. Kimiko stood up and took a step back as Candida stood as well. Candida turned to face her masters sleeping form.

She then proceeded to nudge Raimundo, who only rolled over on his back, uncurling his knees from his chest. Candida then sat down on top of Raimundo, and placed her front paws on his chest, then started licking him all over his face.

Kimiko started to laugh as Raimundo's eyes flew open, and he started yelling in his native language. From her best guess, it seemed that a tiger lick would probably be pretty slobbery, and a rude awakening. But the look of disgust, and shock on Raimundo's face dispelled any guilt that may have been brewing within her.

"Isso é o suficiente. Pará-lo." Raimundo yelled pushing Candida finally off of him, then glared at the giggleing Kimiko. "Why couldn't _you _just wake me up."

"I tried to wake you up!" She yelled gesturing to the camp that was now packed up. "I never even tried to be quiet. I even took the tent down, and I stepped on you twice."

"I'm a heavy sleeper." He shrugged.

"Come on and get dressed. I know where we are heading. I guess you can say I eavesdropped. They siad we are heading to the outskirts of Rio." She smiled, proud of everything she was able to accomplish. But she was confused by the look of terror on Rai's face. "Are you okay?"

He gave out a nervous chuckle. "Oh yeah!" he blurted standing up. "I'm just going to go change, so you can just..." he paused for a moment. "do something else."

He ran behind the enlarged Manta Ray, luckily remebering his bag that he had clothes in. Thoughts raced threw his mind. What if he did see any member of his family, or worse they saw him. How would he explain everything; his two year absence; his abilities; his enimies; his weapon's; Kimiko.

God he hoped that the outskirts of Rio wasn't the outskirts he lived in. Yet at the same time he wanted to see his family. Well maybe skip his dad, that wouldn't be pretty.

Still with in his thoughts, he walked out from behind the Ray now wearing jeans and a black muscle tee-shirt. He threw the bag in the Ray, and continued to stare out into space. He was thinking of every possible situation that could happen, and thinking of what he could say. In every thought, everything was just a bad situation.

Raimundo jumped a little as Kimiko snapped his fingers in his face. " Really Rai, whats wrong with you?"

"N-nothing!" Rai barked out, an edge of nervousness in his voice.

"Please Rai, you are worrying me." Concern in her eyes.

Raimundo fretted with telling her or not. He knew that Kimiko found family exteremly important, and knew already that she was curious about his family. Chase had actually told him that she had questioned about his past. He then finally decided.

"I will tell you if I know for sure it will be a problem." He smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

She gave him a questioning look, but accepted the answer.

%%%...%%%...

Master Fung looked at the scroll before him that Guan had brought back. Clearly this was not a prophecy, and fool could tell that. This lead Fung to beleive that Chase had taken procautions in case of this problem. It was truely a simple spell to put in place, but practically impossible to reverse unless you knew what the actual prophecy said.

Fung rubbed his temples. This prophecy was proving to be very complicated, and they had not a clue what it was truely about. Fung didn't like not knowing things that could possible endanger his students.

Maybe Monk Zedong would have input. He always seemed to know about prophecys like these, and seemed to know quite a bit about the hardships the Dragons would have to deal with.

Fung then stood up, and headed for the area the temple monks usually kept to. It was in the south west wing of the temple, and even had its own gate. He walked threw the gate, and headed for the garden that was located in there. This was usually were the monks were at this time of the day.

"Good Afternoon." Fung greeted. "By chance have you seen Monk Zedong?" He asked one monk.

The monk turned to him, a smile on his face. "Afternoon Master Fung. I beleive that he left to spend some time in town very earlier this morning."

"Do you know when he would be coming back?"

"You know, he didn't say." The monk responded regretfully.

"Well thank you for your help nonetheless." Fung assured him before he left the temple monks private estate.

'Strange.' He thought to himself. 'Normally monk Zedong would never leave the temple.'

...%%%...%%%...

"Are we close to wherever it is we are goinng!" Jermaine yelled from the back of Dojo.

"Yeesh!" Dojo muttered. "Could you ask a little nicer."

Jermaine crept up Dojo's back, so he was in the very front of Dojo, right by his ear. "How about I grow to a humungo size and fly everyone around, and you can listen to the grapefruit and how damn glorious he is!" Jermaine hissed in his ear.

Dojo actually contemplated this situation, tilting his head to the side. "About thirty minutes." He answered after a few seconds.

"I think you can move a little bit faster Dojo partner." Clay then interrupted, poping up behind Jermaine. "If I have to deal with another thirty-seconds of this rugrats anticpation of his most amazing weapon, I'm going to use my spurs on you."

"Hows fifteen sound."

With that Dojo speed up, causing Jermiane to cling to Dojo, and Clay to hold on to Jermaine. Omi on the the other hand held on to Dojo as well, but contined about his weapon threw the rush of air.

Jermaine happened to glance behind him, intending to send a glare to Omi, but caught a glimpse of something silver, but when he blinked, it wasn't there. He stared for a few more minutes, before facing foward again.

If Jermaine were to guess though, he would say that it was either Jack and Wuya, or Raimundo and Kimiko. No matter what, he knew that searching for the remaining weapons would not be easy, nor fun. He also coulnd't wait till Omi found is weapon, so he could grab it from him and hit him over the head with it.

"Dojo!" Omi yelled. "What is with the speed. Now you can't hear about how glorious my weapon will be, and how much more magnificant I will be with my wonderful weapon!"

"You didn't mention humble." Dojo yelled back at Omi.

"And modest." Clay added

"Don't forget _silent_." Jermaine put in as well.

Omi's brow furrowed in confusion. "Would this be the sarcasm I have been told about?"

"No..." the three said together rolling their eyes.

"Was that sarcasm."

%%%...%%%...

"Why are they speeding up?" Kimiko questioned, one eyebrow rasing, well painting her nails.

"Who knows." Raimundo blankly replied, not truely hearing what Kimiko said.

He could see the skyline of Rio coming closer and closer. In his mind he was hoping that he wouldn't have to follow to the monks further west of Rio. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to go back to Tubarão. He couldn't face his family either, not yet.

Maybe he could see his brother Alexandre. He was actually really the only person he wanted to see. They shared a room, and besides, they were Irish twins. Alexandre was the older one though. They were very close, and they truly did look alike. Hell, his whole family looked very close to each other. If one of them just walked down the main road in Tubarão, people could say, "Hey, that's a Pedrosa right there."

He didn't miss that at all. But out of his whole family, he was the only one to have green eyes. Everyone in Tubarão probably had dark brown eyes; actually he knew that for a fact. It was frustrating to see the least.

"Rai."

Mainly though his dad was what made it hard. His father never really gave a damn about him. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. His dad is what really caused him to act out probably, gain unwanted attention for the mayor of the town.

"Raimundo!"

Besides he was in the middle of nine kids. Four older brothers, two younger sisters, and two younger brothers. Kimiko was right about the kids in the middle, they are the troublesome ones. Of course he made sure he lived up to that title pretty well. But he did usually bring Alexandre and his sister Lina, who was a year younger than him, into the situation as well, but he was the one who got grounded the most though.

Raimundo was then quite literally knocked out of his thoughts as Kimiko pushed him out of his seat to steer the Ray in the direction of the Xiaolin. He shook his head a little, trying to wake himself up a little. He looked out the windshield, and froze up again, his thoughts racing again.

"Maldição."

"Come on Rai! Whatever it was you were worrying about before has become a problem." She then paused. "Well bigger."

Raimundo looked at her, his mouth hanging open slightly, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came. He looked back out the window. They had just past the center of Rio, and would reach his home in maybe ten minutes. He looked back at Kimiko, who was currently steering the craft.

"We are heading to Tubarão." He stated, his face revealing no emotion.

Kimiko sat there for a moment, processing what he had just said. "Is that were you are from?" she asked carefully.

Raimundo nodded. He didn't know what to say. He had done so good forgetting about his family over the past two years. He always thought, well hoped, that his family would make the first effort to make contact. He wasn't even sure if they reported that he ran away to the police, or made up some story about where he went.

"So you get to see your family again." Kimiko said happily.

"That's why I'm worried Kimiko, I don't want to see them." He said in a cold voice.

"Oh." Was Kimiko's sad reply.

He sighed. He didn't want to make her upset, or angry at him. "Look Kimi. I ran away, and I haven't seen them since. That was two years ago." When Kimiko remained silent, he continued. "I didn't leave on the best of terms with anyone, well my dad primarily. I still didn't tell anyone I left, so I'm sure some will be sore about that. Hell they probably just forgot about me."

"No one gets left behind, and no one is ever forgotten in family." Kimiko shot back at him.

"When did you become so wise?" Raimundo said, rubbing the back of his neck smiling.

"That was from Lilo and Stitch." She grinned.

"You could have just left that out."

Kimiko continued to grin at him. She then turned her attention back to the large green dragon they were following, and saw that he was diving down to land. She easily followed, well still staying hidden, and she practically felt herself tense up as she sensed Raimundo stiffening as well.

"It won't be that bad. If it bothers you that much, we can avoid your family." She tried reassuring him.

Raimundo shook his head. "Kimi, my father is the mayor of the town, and they know all of his children. It will be extremely hard for me to walk down a street without being recognized, and having them tell my family."

"Well, maybe it won't be as bad as you think." She said, but her eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare say anything negative here either; I'm running out of encouragement."

Raimundo closed his mouth.

%%%...%%%...

"Welcome to Tubarão." Dojo said shrinking down to his small lizard like state. "Ya know, this place sounds and looks familiars." He said scratching his head.

They had landed on a hill top overlooking the medium sized town. It was a rather simple looking town, with a downtown area, with curtsies shops and little eateries. Some office buildings, of average sized, were also in the area. Then streets lead away from the center, leading to homes, and small businesses such as hair salons and such things.

"Well this is a nice small town." Clay commented.

"Yes it is, but let's continue the search for my weapon!" Omi cried running down the hill.

"How far do you think he will make until he realizes he can't understand anyone." Jermaine grinned crossing his arms.

"He will come running back to us before we are even down the hill." Commented Dojo.

%%%...%%%...

Kimiko shoved the miniaturized Manta Ray into her bag, and looked back to the top of the hill to see that the monks had started walking down the hill. She then turned to Raimundo, seeing his apprehensiveness.

"How do you suggest we go about finding your weapon?" she asked.

Raimundo pulled a blue sweatshirt out of his bag, and threw it over his head, leaving the hood over his head. "Well, my plan is to try to blend into the group of people, and hope that those crazy monks take everyone's attention."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Raimundo grinned and kissed Kimiko on her forehead. "Then hopefully everyone pays attention to you."

Kimiko felt a blush creep across her face, but easily fought it back down, and decided to change the topic. "What about your family, if they happen to be out."

Raimundo decided it would help if Kimiko knew what his family looked like, so if she happens to see one of the many, and he didn't, they could still avoid them. He reached down to Kimiko's bag, and opened, pulling the Looking Glass out.

The Wu slowly started up, showing an Image of what looked like a family photo. "This is my dad." Raimundo said pointing to the man with dark brown hair, which was combed back. He had tan skin, and brown eyes, and looked to be in shape. "Then my mom." He said pointing to the women next to him. She had light brown hair to her shoulders, with a few freckles, and brown eyes.

"You look most like your dad." She commented, but Raimundo didn't reply.

"Migel is my oldest brother, then Isidoro, then its Zacarias, then Alexandre." He pointed to each brother who all had tan skin, but Migel had dark brown eyes whereas the other three had lighter brown. Migel and Zacarias both had shorter brown hair, just a little longer than a buzz cut, where Alexandre had darker brown hair, but resembled Raimundo's hair perfectly. Isidoro's hair on the other hand, was light brown, and was gelled up in a Mohawk, about an inch high, not too dramatic.

"You and Alexandre look a lot alike." Kimiko said examining the photo.

"He is my Irish twin." He told her, but he moved onto the rest of his family. "This is Lina."

Kimiko looked at Lina. She had darker red hair, and dark brown eyes, and her skin was lighter then everyone else's. She was the only one so far to resemble the Raimundo's mom.

"Then it's the actual twins Paulo and Jaco." He said pointing to the identical boys. They both had light brown hair like Raimundo's, but had the freckles like their mother, but their hair was curly then everyone else.

"Last but not least, Calisto, or Cali for short." Raimundo said smiling. She also had red hair like her sister, but it was curly. She had freckles as well, and had big brown eyes. She looked like her mother very much.

"How old is everyone now?" She asked looking at Raimundo in the photo, who was on the end by his brother Alexandre.

"22, 20, 19, 18, 16, 13, 13, and 8." Raimundo said thinking for a second.

"I wish I had a big family." Kimiko muttered, looking sad.

Raimundo put an arm around her. "Trust me, if you meet mine, you won't."

%%%...%%%...

"It appears that a festival is taking place. And also, I do not know the language. " Omi stated as he ran back up to his teammates.

"Told you." Dojo whispered to Clay and Jermaine.

Both boys covered up their snickers with a fake cough, and patted their chest.

"Are you two becoming below the clouds?" Omi questioned at his friends.

"Oh no Omi, jus' got a tickle in ma throat." Clay said, 'clearing up' the situation.

"Yeah, what he said." Jermaine agreed.

Omi smiled at his friends. "Good. I don't want you two coughing on my new weapon." Under the glares he received, he revised his statement. "I mean, that it is good that you are not sick…and just that." He smiled nervously.

"Yo, let's go. I want to go experience the beach after this, so I can at least relax." Jermaine announced.

Dojo seemed to perk up at that statement. "Why aren't you listening to him you cowboy? Move!" he said well poking Clay.

Grudgingly, Clay started walking, not liking being poked.

Following at a distant, Raimundo and Kimiko waited few seconds before they followed. Both were now hoping that the peculiar trio would take the attention away from them. Raimundo made sure that his hood was all the way up, causing a shadow to appear on his face. Kimiko grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Raimundo looked down at her; she had also put her hood up of her black zip up sweatshirt. He was happy to know that she supported his decision, even though he knew that she would want him to reconcile with his family. But he had made up his mind. If he could avoid any member of his family, he would do everything within his power to do so.

%%%...%%%...

**So this was a shorter chapter for me, but I really wanted to put this up!**

**Anyway, if you didn't know, Irish twins are siblings born in the same year. Like let's say the one kid was born in January of 2011, and then their sibling was born in October of 2011. That's Irish twins.**

**Then Raimundo is 18. If you couldn't guess. **

**Maldição- Damn**

**Isso é o suficiente.****Pará-lo - Thats enough. Quit it.**

**So if you have any questions about this chapter or story ask me, because i feel like im forgetting to mention something, but i have not a clue what! So just ask. Oh, and please review, pretty please!**


	18. Freaks and Family

**New chapter! WOOT WOOT! Sorry for the wait, I have just been tres occupee! So I hope you like this chapter. In order to get this up right now, I did a very horrible job at looking it over. In other words I just clicked spell check. :/. **

**Now thank you to the lovely reviews, and nominations! I just really appreciate that you guys enjoy the story so much, and that's the best feeling in the world just to know that you read it! But now what you are here to read!**

%%%...%%%...

Walking in and out of the plethora of people was a practically second nature for him. Even during the festival, he didn't have any added trouble walking through the extra people. He would occasionally say "hi" to people who had greeted him, or who he recognized. He had to be nice to the people he saw, even though this was one of the worst days in his opinion. The festival always used to be fun for him, but nothing but bad memories plagued his mind now. He wished he didn't have to go out into this, but if the mayors own kids didn't go out to the festival that marked the cities birth, then people would consider them jerks, or not grateful of their cities history or some garbage like that.

"Olá Alex" someone addressed him as they walked by. He quickly muttered an "Olá" back to the person he didn't even know. He shrugged it off easily. One of the many colleagues of Rodrigo Pedersoa, the ever popular mayor of Tubarao. If they had to live with him however, they would surely devise an escape from the prison he had created at their home.

His mind then drifted back to the reason he was walking through this throng of locals, and a few people who came up from Rio. He needed to find his sister. She had become quite reckless, and for whatever reason, it became his job to keep the wild child in check. It was probably because she actually listened to him. As quickly as his mind drifted back to his job, he stopped as his eyes caught sight of one of the people standing in line for food.

"O que no mundo!"

%%%...%%%...

"Do you guys ever get the feeling that you just don't fit in?" Jermaine uttered, glancing around at people, who were going out of their way to look at the trio.

"We cannot let this distract us from our mission." Omi attempted to enlighten his fellow comrades.

Clay rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. Omi was so mission oriented that when on a mission, nothing could possibly keep him from it. But for himself on the other hand, he could be distracted quite easily if he, for example, was uncomfortable. And at the present moment, people openly staring at him, and whispering to their companions sent him into a tad of a frenzy.

He could feel his palms getting sweaty, and having a tad bit of a hot flash, as well as a cold sweat. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that he was going through menopause. Luckily he knew better. He pulled at his collar and red bandanna as he saw someone who had been staring at them, run into a small knickknacks cart.

"Guys?" Clay questioned. "Maybe we can look for tha' new weapon in a less, I don't kno', public way?" he lifted his hat off of his head and wiped his forehead with his forearm, glancing around yet again.

"Not so comfortable in crowds are we?" Dojo teased from inside Omi's robe, his head poking up alongside Omi's.

"It ain't crowds that bother me, its tha' darn starin'!" Clay snapped back, glaring at the dragon.

A sly grin still stayed on Dojo's face as he spoke again. "A little hot under the collar there." Dojo had to cover his mouth with his claw to prevent a full on hysterical laugh from coming out his mouth.

Clay narrowed his eyes even more at Dojo, but turned to Jermaine when he too let out a small snicker. "As uncomfortable as I am with all eyes on me, I will beat ya to a pulp before I get out of this festival."

Jermaine tilted his head to the side with a scowl on his face. "It's not my fault that when Dojo is actually the slightest bit funny, it's at your expense."

"How about instead of walkin' 'round aimlessly, we actually start thinking of possible places fur Omi's weapon." Clay huffed, not wishing to stay on the present topic.

"Fortunately for you my friends, I have already thought of many possible hiding places of my weapon, and ways of finding it discretely." Omi spoke up finally. "And luckily for Clay, it involves sitting small."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before everyone, excluding Omi, lit up with comprehension. "Lying low!" they corrected together.

"Wherever!" Omi replied swooshing his hand in the air like a stuck up high school freshmen girl. "Let's leave this crowd of people so no one can eavesdrop on the plan and try to steal my weapon out from under my nose! Follow me!" he yelled confidently.

Clay and Jermaine shared a sideways glance at each other, before looking back at Omi who had stopped after only two steps, and sheepishly turned around, as Dojo slapped his and against his head, shaking it back and forth.

"Perhaps someone who is tall enough to see over these people should lead us out to a private area?" he said rubbing the back of his head, as his face flushed from embarrassment.

%%%...%%%...%%%

Wuya sat with her legs propped up on top of the table and a nail file in hand, sharpening her nails just to her liking. She held up her hand in front of her and examined her nails, and grinned. "Perfect."

She then proceeded to stand up, and walked to her room on the train. She grabbed the handles on either door, and looked in both directions a few times to make sure no one was in sight, and slammed the doors shut. Then with a flick of her wrist, and a click, the door locked. She then walked over to the closet, and opened it.

To anyone, her closet was just full of clothes, and shoes, but of course she knew better. She waved her glowing green hand across the closet, and slowly some of her shoes and clothes vanished, and were instead replaced with an old Chinese black kang table. The table had gold Chinese letters written along the edges, and two large ones on either door. Wuya grinned as she opened the doors and pulled out a scroll.

As she read the scroll, her eyes lit up brighter with every word, and her smile grew. "Once those dragons have found their weapons, I can beat them to the treasure, and then I can conquer this world." She mused to herself. "Then get rid of Jack."

%%%...%%%...

"Olá." Alex said as he caustiously approached this stranger. There was no possible way this guy was even from Rio.

He had heard talk early about some strange people walking around and people said that it was probably a good idea to stay away from them. But there were three of them, and this is only one. Besides his curiosity was getting the best of him, like always, and he couldn't resist poking some fun at this freak.

The red head answered with a muffled hello, due to all the food stuffed in his mouth, that made Alex scrunch his face in disgust. He waited for this person to swallow all his food, and watched in annoyance as he then wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his black trench coat.

"You haven't happened to see a fancy shmanzy weapon around here have you?"

Alex rolled his eyes. The guy was ignorant of the fact that everyone around him speaks Portuguese, and didn't even attempt to speak the language. Locals don't exactly like that quality in tourists. Then he had no manners, considering as he talked, he picked at his teeth with his fingernails. But he did seem foolish, and he could get pretty far with that.

"I see you speak English. Luckily for you, I know English." Alex grinned. "May I ask your name empurrão?"

"The name is Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" he proclaimed sticking his hand out that had been picking at his teeth.

Alex pretended not to see him stick his hand out, and put his hands in his pocket. "Well, I am Alex, sarcastic guy, and to answer your earlier question Jack; No."

Jack pulled his hand that had been awaiting a hand shake up to his chin and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You know Alex; you look and sound awfully familiar."

"Well that doesn't sound stalkerish."

Jack ignored his statement and continued on. "Well you're a local here; you should help me find this weapon. After all you probably roam these streets quite a bit."

Alex crossed his arms in front of his chest, not liking what Jack was implying. Soon though, a thought crossed his mind, and couldn't help but smile. "I would love to show you around. Follow me Jacky!" Alex turned around and started walking.

"Pederosa." Jack called out.

"Yeah that's my last name." Alex responded cheerily, pointing to the back of his shirt that had his name on the back.

"That name rings a bell inside my head, but I can't quite place it." Jack mumbled thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that bell is the only thing inside your head." Alex grumbled under his breath.

%%%...%%%...%%%

"How I'm I supposed to know where to look for my weapon here!" Raimundo groaned, weaving in and out of people, Kimiko's hand held tightly in his. "Not only do I have to deal with this stupid festival, but I have to deal with not being recognized by anybody."

"The Xiaolin to." Kimiko added.

"Yeah, that doesn't help."

"Well maybe we are going about this wrong." Kimiko stated, dragging Raimundo towards an empty building front. "If these weapons are only meant for us to find, don't you think that maybe they are hidden in a less populated spot?"

Raimundo opened his mouth to respond, but closed his mouth right away, as a blush crept across his face. "I was just waiting to see how long it would take you to think of that. Congrats! You passed." He rushed.

"Sure Rai." She said grinning at him.

"Come on, I have an idea of where to look." Rai grumbled pulling her back into the crowd, and avoiding the look of smugness on her face.

Kimiko grinned at the back of Raimundo's head. "You know it's not that hard to admit I'm right."

Raimundo turned his head to glance at her, his grin on his face, and he pulled her hood over her head even more. "Shut up."

Not that much later, he had led them to a path that was wood, but then slowly turned to just sand. There were some people standing on the edges of the path, probably taking a break from the busy streets of the festival that had consumed most of the town.

Raimundo then pulled her to a grassy area, which had the beginnings of a path, or perhaps what was left of a path. He then pulled his hood off, and ran his hand through is hair, and then turned to Kimiko. "You can take your hood off. No one will be back here, and if someone is, it's dark enough out that they won't recognize me."

"How do you know no one will be back here?" Kimiko asked as she smoothed out her hair.

"This is Pederosa private property, only Pederosa's can be back here."

Kimiko raised her eyebrow at him. "What if one of your brothers or sisters is here?"

Raimundo let out a chuckle. "Nah, they won't be here. The mayor's kids have to be at the festival. It wouldn't be a good reflection on him." He grinned. "Besides, it's just part of the beach. My mom made my dad buy the property. Some company from the city wanted to build a private resort or something here, but my mom believes she is also earth's mom, and didn't want the natural habitat ruined."

"Your mom sounds nice." Kimiko smiled.

Raimundo stared down at his feet. "Yeah she is."

They started walking further down the beach to begin the search, but were interrupted right away.

"Alex! Você é suposto estar a olhar para fora para Lina, não colocando os movimentos em uma garota!"(Alez! You are supposed to be looking out for Lina, not putting the moves on some girl!)

Kimiko looked at Raimundo, panic evident on her face. "What now!" she hissed at him.

Raimundod grinned nervously at her, and let out a small high pitched laugh. "Well if I remember correctly, that is my brother Izzy's voice. Apparently he thinks I'm Alex."

Kimiko looked behind them, only to see him walking towards them. "What are we going to do!" she whispered harshly as she hit him on the back of his head.

"Run?"

"We can't run Mr. No one will be back here." She said, hitting him on his arm. "There is no where to run to!"

"Alex!" came Izzy's voice, but this time much closer, also sounding annoyed.

Raimundo then turned Kimiko around, as he put his hood back up, and hid behind her. "Just tell him I'm not Alex."

"I don't speak portuguese!" She protested.

"My whole family speaks English. Thats my moms first launaguage."

Izzy clearing his throat brought Kimiko's attention back to him. "Um, hi." She started unsure.

"Hi." Izzy responeded giveing her a strange look. " Would you mind if i talked to my brother." He said in his accented voice.

Kimiko gave him a nervous smile, knowing he wouldn't believe her. "This isn't your brother Alex." She said, which was true.

"Look, I know when I see one of my siblings, so if you don't mind." Izzy replied, sounding quite annoyed, as he reached to push her aside.

Raimundo on the other hand kept her firmly in place, but it didn't keep her from rocking back and forth a little. She let out a grunt of prostest as this prosisted for a few minutes. "Okay!" she yelled, her temper flaring, pushing Izzy away from her. "Look! This really isn't your brother Alex!" she said pointing her finger at Izzy, but then turned on Raimundo. "And you need to stop being a chicken and face your goddamn irrational fear!"

"No!" Raimundo whispered hoarsly at her, and tried to turn and run, but Kimiko caught him.

"Make amends!" she commanded.

"What is going on!" Izzy complained.

Rai looked at his brother who didn't look like he changed much at all. But he did seem to look more muscular and older. He wished that he hadn't found Izzy first, if he had to find one of his siblings at all. He then looked at Kimiko, who still had a firm grip on his shoulder. He let out a sigh.

He slowly reached for his hood, but kept his head down. "I'm really not Alex." He said keeping the conversation in English for Kimiko's sake. "But I am your brother." He said glancing up slightly.

Izzy wore a confused expression, until the moons light made those green eyes light up in mischeif. "Raimundo?"

"Aye long time no see." Rai replied lifting his head up the way.

"Rai?" Izzy said again, not finding any other words to say.

"Clearly!" Rai yelled in agitation, which was probably the wrong thing to do, considering Izzy tackeled him to the ground.

"Saia!" Raimundo yelled as Izzy pinned him to the ground. "Saia!"

"What the hell Raimundo! You think you can just show up after two years! On on today of all days! You are dumber than thought!" Izzy screamed at him.

Raimundo was slightly surprised that he didn't sound too angry, but almost relieved. "Well I was trying to stay under the radar. But if you don't mind, I'm getting sand in my underwear, and it is very uncombfortable."

Izzy let out a laugh, but didn't get up. "Well call it payback, or karma. If you ask me you deserve it, so you are going to have to make me."

Raimnundo figured as much, and did just so. He then kneed him in the stomach, and was able to slip his wrist out of Izzy's grip well he was caught off guard, then pushed him in the chest, making him loose his balance. Raimundo then sat up, and pushed Izzy down on the sand and pinned him.

Rai grinned at his bother. "Easy enough." But he stood up soon after, standing next to Kimiko, leaving his brother to get up on his own.

The two brothers stared at each other for awhile, Raimundo's grin never fading, while Izzy glared. Soon however, Izzy softend, and let out a sigh. "You haven't even changed a bit."

"You would be surprised actually." Rai responded.

"I really just have two questions for you." Izzy started. "Well three. What happened the night you left; Where did you go; and who is she?"

Rai laughed again. "I have one question for you." He looked at his brother in the eye, and turned serious.

"Will you believe me?"

%%%%...%%%%

**Tada! The hopefully long awaited chapter is finished! I really didn't mean to take this long, but I was just oobber busy! But found my free time today, and quite literally typed this in three hours!**

**So I hoped you enjoyed and i didn't have too many errors in there. So please REVIEW, and let me know. And if you do REVIEW, thank you so much! Cause they really do mean a lot to us authors. We only try to please you very special people that read our storys!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Family Matters

**HELLO! The story is being updated… FINALLY. I had lost my writing mojo there for a while, a real long while. But I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait. I really have no excuse, I really don't. So for that, I am extremely sorry. So on with the reason you even clicked on the title.**

%%%...%%%

Alex led Jack through a maze of people, periodically looking back at him to make sure he was still following. He laughed internally to himself as he knew that Jack had not a clue that he was just simply being messed with. Truthfully, Alex had no clue what treasure, or weapons he was talking about, but wasn't about to miss an opportunity to mess with someone.

Alex was suddenly pulled down by Jack who was looking quite panicked. "What the hell are you doing! Alex demanded as Jack pulled him to the side of a building.

Jack pointed out to some more very touristy looking people as he explained. "I have to beat those people to the treasure, because if they get I won't have any respect without."

"Oh." Was all Alex managed to say. He was starting to feel bad for Jack, but soon any feelings of sorrow or remorse left his being as Jack opened his big mouth.

"I wouldn't be able to rule the world without that treasure, and be Evil Lord, Jack Spicer! Then I will crush my enemies like worms!" He then followed with his attempt of an evil laugh, but started coughing in the middle.

Alex looked at this guy in disbelief, as he then started to restart his evil laugh, this one much worse. "Can we go now?" impatience evident in his voice. "We after all need to beat them to the prize."

"Onward!" Jack then exclaimed, pushing Alex back into the throng of people.

….

Izzy and Rai walked in silence along the private land, to talk less out in the open of curious eyes. Kimiko followed silently behind them, feeling awkward enough for both the brothers. She couldn't put her finger on why she felt awkward, she just did.

Maybe because she didn't know the reason he hasn't spoken to his family in so long, or because she felt out of place with them. But then again, maybe it was because she now felt like the third wheel, which isn't really noticed, or acknowledged till it needed to be. Kimiko didn't completely mind that though in this situation. She wasn't the one who needed to fix this. She was pulled out of her mind when the two brothers stopped suddenly in front of her, and she had to skid to a halt to keep from running into them.

Taking in her surroundings, she realized they were now enclosed in tall grass, and a much clearer cut path, was paved in the middle, leading to a clearing. In the circular clearing, a tent was set up. Kimiko then studied it more, and came to realize it was actually a teepee.

"So, tell me what happened?" Izzy spoke up, breaking the long silence. He stood there with his arms crossed, looking sternly at Raimundo.

"I ran." Rai said, breaking away from the gaze of his brother. Guilt was consuming him. He felt guilt for leaving without telling anyone, without telling anyone what happened. "I was made a deal I couldn't refuse. It's probably the best decision I made though Izzy, and I don't regret it."

The conviction in his voice shocked both Izzy and Kimiko, but Kimiko recovered first, because she could tell how happy he was training under Chase. But she asked the question she had been wondering since she met him, and the one Izzy had been wondering since he left. "Raimundo, why did you just leave though? How could you tell no one?"

"What she said!" Izzy followed behind her, his anger bubbling up.

"I..I.." he stuttered out, finding his mouth dry and his words a jumbled mess in his throat. Fortunately for Raimundo, they were lucky enough to be interrupted.

The voices were the first clues that someone was approaching, causing Raimundo to pull his hood up. Soon the sound of footsteps on sand joined in, as the mystery people came closer. Then just as suddenly, the voices stopped talking as they looked up to see other people already in the clearing.

"Que diabos Lina!" Izzy then yelled out.

Kimiko looked at the girl, and did in fact recognize her as Raimundo's sister. But it was clear that she grew up since the picture. Her hair was much longer, and Lina was taller than she was. Her hair seemed to be a darker shade of red now, but still natural Kimiko could tell. Anyone could tell she easily belonged in the Pedrosa family.

Although it appeared that Izzy was more upset by the sight of her companion. Some guy, who was kinda cute, was with her, but was quite the hands on type. His hands didn't move from Lina's hips even as her brother glared daggers at him. He had shaggy light brown hair, with his bangs just covering his eyebrows that complemented his light brown eyes.

They soon started yelling in their language leaving Kimiko annoyed, because she always did like hearing about drama, she wasn't sure why. She made a not to herself to have Raimundo teach her Portuguese, so she could understand what was going on if such a situation ever presented itself like this again.

Raimundo then came up behind Kimiko, but didn't say anything to her. He was pissed off by the conversation he was hearing. She could tell by how tense he was when she looked back at him.

What Kimiko was not expecting however was for the conversation to turn on her, and in English. "You are here with her!" Lina yelled pointing a finger at Kimiko. "So clearly I am not the only one who ditched the stupid festival to have more fun!"

"Excuse me!" Kimiko barked at her, but didn't get too far before Izzy yelled right back at her.

"Maybe you missed a third person here!" he defended motioning towards Raimundo, who was still wearing his hood, avoiding looking at Lina. "And maybe you forgot that you are not even supposed to be talking to this idiot!"

"He isn't an idiot. His name is Dev!" she screamed, before putting a smug smile on her face. "It's not like you control my life, I can make my own decisions. I wasn't the only one who thought that way."

Izzy then turned towards to Rai and Kimiko. "This is your fault. You created this."

Raimundo pointed to himself, as his head tilted to the side, but Kimiko spoke up again. "He is right you know."

"Thank you!" Izzy said exasperated. "You created a monster here."

Lina looked at her brother and Kimiko very confused. "Why are blaming other people for problems that don't even exist?" she then looked Kimiko up and down. "Who are you?"

Kimiko didn't like how snotty she asked the question, and was starting to get the slightest bit defensive. "My name is Kimiko." She stated no emotion in her voice.

"Kimiko, what a pretty name." Dev then said his first words of the night, which could have easily been his last, but Kimiko didn't feel like starting a fight, yet.

She instead settled for glaring at him, but Lina was giving her an equally powerful stare. She wasn't happy about the fact that her 'boyfriend' was hitting on some other girl in front of her. She was even more pissed off that he seemed to be practically undressing this girl with his eyes.

Of course this wasn't lost on Raimundo either. Anger and his protective streak were starting to kick in, as he stepped up more protectively nest to Kimiko. He wasn't sure if he would be able to avoid punching this creep. He actually wasn't sure how Kimiko didn't start some sort of fight yet.

"You better watch your step here Dev." Izzy threatened, knowing his reputation of being a man whore.

"Izzy stop it!" Lina ordered, but only got an eye roll from him. She instead decided to shift the conversation from herself, and the possible trouble she could get into, to the strangers with her brother. "Who are you two exactly anyway?"

Izzy then turned to Raimundo and gave him a look that pretty much said take the hood off. Kimiko then enforced the look by hitting him on his shoulder. "Well!" she barked impatiently.

He let out a very heavy sigh. He already met one more sibling than he would have liked for the night, but knew that if he didn't take his hood off, Kimiko or Izzy would, possibly taking a chunk of his hair with the hood. He then decided that taking off his hood might also scare off this Dev guy that was apparently a snake.

"Oh my god!" Lina spoke out in disbelief, as she soon recognized her older brother before his hood was completely off. She jerked out of the hold of Dev, and ran up and jumped onto her brother.

Questions flowed out of her mouth, as she clung to him, still not completely sure he was there. But he was, and she was so happy. She had always looked up to him, and wanted to be just like him, and when he had left, she was broken, and started to act out, as if she was filling in for him well he was gone.

"Um, who are you?" Dev asked stepping closer to where everyone else was standing.

"Raimundo her other brother." Rai spat at him, venom in his words. All he knew was that Izzy didn't like this guy, and that usually meant that the no one else did either.

"How nice." Was his sarcastic response. "Thanks for killing the night for me."

"No problem." Kimiko then responded, her own sarcasm working overtime.

"Maybe you could turn the night around for me?" he then winked at her, putting a hand on her arm.

Kimiko stepped back, yanking her arm from his hand, and was all ready to hit him, but Raimundo beat her to it, literally throwing Lina at Izzy before stepping in front of Kimiko. He landed a solid punch to his gut that made Kimiko flinch as she heard the impact. Raimundo whispered something to Dev before pushing him to the ground, and turning back to everyone else smiling innocently.

Kimiko saw Dev stand back up, and he looked menacingly at Raimundo, and started to walk up to him. Kimiko, wanting a fight now, and wanted to hit him too, pushed passed Rai, before Dev could attempt his sloppy attack to Raimundo, who wasn't facing him.

She blocked his right hook with her forearm, before punching him square in the nose, giving him an instant bloody nose. She then grabbed the material of his shirt, and drove his already aching gut down on her knee, before dropping him to the ground.

He was yelling at her in Portuguese, but she didn't care. She walked up to Raimundo, and gave her own innocent smile. "I couldn't let you have all the fun. I like hitting people too."

Raimundo laughed at her, but Lina broke up the moment. "You can't just do that!" she yelled at the two of them before she started rambling at them in Portuguese not realizing the eye rolls she was receiving.

"What did you say to him?" Izzy then asked looking at Rai.

Rai gave his devilish grin as he answered. "I told him that if he got back up, he would only experience a world of pain, and a bloody nose." He then put his arm around Kimiko's shoulders and puller her against his side. "And he sure as hell got it."

….

The dragons in training had finally managed to drag themselves out of the crowded streets of the town. They needed to regroup and figure out the most logical place for the weapon, and hopefully be on their way to the treasure soon after that.

"Well let's think." Jermaine then stopped, as they neared a beach. "Omi's element is water, so I am guessing that it will most likely be by water, or even in it."

"The ocean!" Omi yelled in excitement as he was about to charge down to the water front but Clay grabbed him by his abnormally large head before he could.

"It ain't gonna be that obvious though Omi, but it will be obvious, as confusing as that sounds." Clay said gently to him, trying not to make him to upset.

The monks then went into their own minds to think of where to look, that would be obvious, but at the same time hidden to a normal person. After all water is pretty much everywhere. There were water fountains, fountains, a pool, ponds, and bird baths. The list could go on and on if allowed enough time to think. The monks didn't have that kind of time though however.

Omi then perked up as a thought struck him. "There was a fountain in the center of town, a very big grand one." He said pointing to the town, where you could indeed see the water bubbling out the top. "It is obvious, but not."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go get the little guy his weapon." Jermaine said stomping off through the sand back to town.

"I don't think it is going to go as smooth as jus' that partner." Called Clay after him as he started to follow him.

….

"Now Jack, the treasure was just a simple legend around here. All the locals know about it, but never bothered searching for anymore, it made quite a few people go nuts." Alex easily lied to Jack. "There was a ritual that you have to do in order to have the location of the treasure revealed to you, but no one could ever do it correctly."

"Really, why is that?" Jack said picking earwax out of his ear, only half listening.

"Well it is really complicated, and it is said only a master genius could do it." Alex baited. He knew Jack was a self- proclaimed evil genius because the guy said it enough, but was guessing that not too many people agreed with him.

"I have got this in the bag! Those losers are nowhere as smart as me!" Jack smiled wide, pointing a thumb at his chest.

"Yeah." Alex replied unenthusiastically.

However, Alex soon faked excitement, as he told Jack what he needed to do. "Okay Jack, you need to step into that fountain over there," Alex pointed to the town center, " and then you need to walk counterclockwise in the fountain as you raise your hands above your head." Jack then cut him off.

"That doesn't sound complicated at all." Jack said suspiciously, but still not seeing he was being bamboozled.

"No, that's just the beginning. The legend says that when you do this, a voice speaks to you and tells you what to do after that, that supposedly only the intellectual minds can comprehend ." Alex slapped Jack on the shoulder, "But that shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Outta my way." An overconfident Jack said, all cool like(or so he thought).

Alex watched him walk up to the fountain, but suddenly decided to add something extra to the whole charade. "I almost forgot, before the voice speaks to you, you must say very loud: 'Eu sou um idiota'."

"What does that mean?" Jack looked confused at him.

"Oh, it means I am a believer." Alex flashed him two thumbs up, hoping it would make him go into the fountain faster. He really needed the laugh that this fool would give him.

And soon enough Jack was walking around in the fountain, hands raised, chanting 'Eu sou um idiota' at the top of his lungs. Alex had to place a hand over his mouth to keep hi self from bursting out laughing too soon, so he wouldn't let Jack know he was in the middle of a prank.

Soon enough, people were starting to stop and stare. A few started to point Jack out to their friends, or just random people around them. Once the majority of the festival was now staring at Jack, people all started laughing out loud at practically the same time.

Among the people laughing at Jack were none other than, Omi, Clay, and Jermaine.

"What the hell is that sucker doing!" Jermaine breathed out, attempting to catch his breath, but failing as a new round of laughs erupted out of his mouth.

Omi had a hand across his stomach, clenching it, as he pointed at Jack. "He doesn't even need our help to turn him into a town jester."

Neither Clay nor Dojo could even manage a response out as they were both laughing so hard that no noise came out of their mouths. Dojo was very close to fall out Clay's hat, but somehow managed to stay put as Clay's hands were resting on his knees, making him hunch over.

Jack had stopped to realize that nothing was happening, but that was the least of his problems, as he turned an impressive shade of red. He jumped out of the fountain towards Alex, anger replacing the embarrassment.

"What's the big idea!" he yelled pointing his finger in Alex's face.

"I told you that it turned people crazy." He managed without breaking out into unmanaged amounts of laughter.

Meanwhile ninety-degrees from Jack and Alex, the dragons in training saw them talking. "Jack and Raimundo are in cooties!" Omi declared, and charged in without a second thought. "They will not steal my weapon!"

"That's cahoots! " Clay and Jermaine took off after Omi, not with the same intent as Omi however. They more wanted to keep another scene from happening, this time with them in the center of it. After all, no one really likes tourist that much anyway.

They did not catch up to Omi on time before he jumped, and tackled 'Raimundo' to the ground, sending Jack into the fetal position after hearing Omi's scream of conquest.

"I will not let you steal my weapon out from under my hair Raimundo!" Omi yelled, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Que diabos, saia! O que você está falando!" Alex tried shoving Omi off of him, put the grip he had on his shirt wasn't budging.

Omi was then ripped off of Alex by Jermaine, well Clay yanked Jack up from the ground by his jacket, and casually waving at people as if letting them know everything was A okay. People slowly went back to their activities not sure what was happening.

Jack, Clay, Jermaine, and Omi soon started bickering back and forth about the treasure, and weapons, forgetting about Alex, or Raimundo as three thought he was. He was silently replaying in his mind what Omi yelled at him after he tackled him.

'Did that yellow guy just call me Raimundo.' He thought to himself. 'How does he know Raimundo.' He then laughed to himself, 'of course Raimundo was on the bad side of whoever this guy was.'

He decided that he wanted to get to the bottom of this. He knew they had to be talking about his brother Raimundo, because they thought that he was Rai, and they did look very much alike.

"Hey!" he yelled, shutting up everyone and gaining their attention. "What is happening here."

"Wait a minute, you are not Raimundo!" Omi said baffled. "Are you an imposter?"

"I knew you looked familiar!" Jack snapped his fingers in realization.

"Yo, if you aren't Raimundo, then who are you?" Jermaine shot out, pushing Jack out of the way.

"Oh, no. You answer my question first." Alex negotiated. "How in the world do you know Raimundo?"

The three dragons looked at each other, deciding if they wanted to explain themselves first. They did silenty agree to tell first, knowing that it was their fault that they even ran into such a situation.

"Well, ya see, we sorta, um, fight him." Clay's statement came out sounding more like a question, as he scratched the side of his head, knowing that his explanation sounded dumb.

"Uh huh." Alex muttered. "That sounds… I don't know what that sounds like."

"Well you see," Jermaine now tried, "we do in fact fight him, as in hand to hand combat. Basically he is an apprentice to a very powerful enemy of ours."

Jermaine sounded much more confident in his explanation than Clay had, although he didn't feel confident at all. He felt more awkward.

There was silence before Alex broke out into laughter, doing nothing to hide his amusement. "You guys are just as loco as him!" he laughed as he pointed at Jack. "You guys cannot be serious!"

Dojo then stuck out of Clay's hat joining the conversation. "We are kid. Now who are you?"

Alex shut right up after seeing Dojo, nothing giving away his current state of mind. He eyed these people, and lizard, trying to decide if he was going crazy after spending so long with them. They were still waiting for his answer however, and he finally worked up something that wasn't courage, but more of acceptance that he may have been going crazy.

"I'm Alex. I am Raimundo's brother."

%%%...%%%

**And I hope that you all loved this update, especially after so long! Once again I am sorry, and I will update this again ASAP! I have the writing juices flowing through me right now, so you hopefully won't have to wait too long for me to update.**

**I really hope you guys let me know what you think, because the feedback is well appreciated, and I am truly in love with you people who follow this story, because it would be nothing without you guys!**

**P.S Check out my collection of one-shots titled Inspiration. It will eventually be up to 100! **


	20. The Amazing Race

**I wanted this chapter up yesterday, but hey, it is up now. So I am not going to keep you from reading this. (Sorry if the editing sucks.)**

**Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews and follows/favorites! It means so much!**

%%%...%%%

Izzy pulled Raimundo into a side conference to fill him in on everything that Lina had done since he left, which he had supposedly caused. Unfortunately that meant Kimiko and Lina were on their own, as the two boys conferenced.

Kimiko was pacing around a tad before she decided to sit down criss crossed apple sauce, across from where Lina was already playing with the sand. Kimiko didn't have to look up to know that Lina was staring at her, which caused her to feel awkward, yet again.

'It couldn't get any more awkward.' Kimiko thought. 'I have dealt with worse than this.'

In fact she had. Being the heiress of her father's company meant run ins with reporters and photographers, and real awful questions. She survived through terrible rumors about her, and just mean people in general. If she could deal with that, she could do her best to deal with Raimundo's cranky sister.

Kimiko looked up and met Lina's hard gaze. "What?" she quipped out.

Lina leaned back on her hands, as if sizing her up before speaking. "Why are you here?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow with her, confused by her question. "I came with your brother." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, why are you here, with my brother." She sighed out, sounding annoyed.

Kimiko's mouth went into a thin line, and her stare became a little cold, before something hit her. She was jealous that Raimundo was with her. I mean she was his little sister. "We are searching for something." Her answer was vague, but she figured that she shouldn't tell her what they were looking for until Rai told her and Izzy the reason he left.

"Everything makes so much more sense now." She faked happiness, before glaring at Kimiko.

Kimiko on the other hand, brought out her all out glare. She kept herself from smirking when she saw Lina falter, but she needed to get something through to her first. "Look, I am not going to tell you anything." She said quietly. "That is something your brother has to tell, not me."

Her words sounded harsh, but Kimiko felt that she wasn't going to take her seriously if she didn't.

"Are you dating my brother?" Lina asked out of the blue, knocking Kimiko for a loop.

Kimiko felt her face start to heat up, and her mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish in water. She finally got over her shock though. "Yeah." She answered shyly, looking at the ground.

"I am going to level with you," Lina started, "I really don't like you. And now that he is back, I don't want anyone taking him away again. That means you." She said menacingly.

Lina was about to continue, but she was cut off. "Your brother didn't run away to be with me. I met him a couple of months ago. He helped me out of an awful place, with even worse people. And weren't you the one just a little while ago saying he can make his own decisions. If he stays isn't up to you, or me. It is up to him."

Izzy and Raimundo broke up their meeting just in time to turn around to see Kimiko staring off moodily in one direction; well Lina was glaring daggers at her. Raimundo knew it would be a mess if they were to meet up with any one of his family, but he was not expecting this at all.

Raimundo looked at Izzy, who didn't seem to notice the tension, or chose to ignore it, as he gained the girls attentions. "Okay Rai, lets hear this explanation, and then you can admit it was your fault for Lina becoming a wild child."

Raimundo glared at him, but sat down with Kimiko and Lina to his sides, well Izzy was sitting across from him. "The day before I left, a guy came to the door asking to speak with me, and mom and dad." He said starting to play with the sand, still not comfortable telling what happened. "It was Chase Young, and he offered me an opportunity."

"What was that opportunity?" Lina budded in, still glaring at Kimiko.

Rai was looking down, so he didn't notice this as he continued. "It was the opportunity to train under him, be his apprentice of sorts. I would still learn things like in school, but I would also be practicing and learning martial arts."

"Okay." Lina and Izzy spoke in unison, urging him to continue.

"Of course the million dollar question at the time was why me. The parentals were already having a hard time believing what he was saying. When Chase explained himself as to why I was chosen, I thought dad's head was going to explode." Rai looked at Kimiko when he said this, because he knew that she would understand the situation the best.

"He explained that I am the Dragon of the Wind." Kimiko smiled at him reassuringly as he explained, which he returned.

"Is this some sort of joke? Are we not worth the damn truth?" Izzy exploded at his brother. How could he not tell them the truth? They were family after all.

"This isn't a joke Izzy!" Rai yelled.

"Well why don't you prove it then?" Lina challenged, not believing him either.

"Fine, but Kimi, you are joining me."

"What? Why?!"

"Because we might as well let them know what you can do too!" Rai grinned at her pulling her up by her arm.

Kimiko sighed, but complied anyway. "How are we doing this then?"

"Battle?" Rai proposed.

"Too much attention."

"Basics. That is no fun."

"Raimundo."

"Fine."

"Anytime now. Unless you can't." Izzy teased, sporting almost the same grin as Raimundo's.

Rai just glared at him, but soon had his famous grin on his face as the wind started to pick up, just around him. His hair blew widely around, and soon enough, his feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

Lina and Izzy both went wide eyed, with their mouths hanging open. Rai then put his feet back on the ground, but wasn't done yet, as the winds shifted to Kimiko, who was preparing to sit back down, and lifted her in the air.

She was messily floating about in the air, doing her best to keep from doing just that but was failing miserably. "Raimundo stop this! Put me down!" she yelled.

"Make me." He taunted.

Kimiko grimaced at him. "Rai!"

"Yelling isn't going to work."

Kimiko knew he was just getting her angry, but couldn't help herself. She lit up. Her palm facing the sky as fire appeared in it. Then as soon as she got enough aim, she shot it at him. He dodged with ease however, but let out a yelp as a fire blast singed a tip of his hair.

He let the winds drop her, but he was waiting to catch her. He caught her around the waist, her feet still not touching the ground. Her hands were sprawled on his shoulders, but she was still mad. "Ass." She muttered.

"I can't believe this." Izzy stared at the two. "This is just… I can't believe this."

Raimundo put Kimiko down, but didn't move from her side, as he stared at the ground again. "Mom and Dad wouldn't let me. They were furious that I wanted to go, that I believed him. I hardly remember what things we yelled at each other after Chase had left." Rai admitted. "I just know that things were said that I meant at the time, but later come to realize they were worried."

Raimundo turned darker though. "Well mom was. Dad just doesn't tolerate people disobeying him." Lina and Izzy nodded their heads in agreement at that. "We always had a rocky relationship, because I was, and I guess am still reckless. And the fact that I wanted to run off to China with some strange guy meant that he couldn't keep control."

"When dad ran out of words." Rai broke off at this point stepping from Kimiko and walking a little ways away from everyone before turning back, looking mad. "It will never be forgiven, and I will return the favor if I see him."

"What happened?" Lina asked standing up walking up to him. Izzy followed as well, but gave him space.

"It is the main reason I didn't say bye to anyone, or tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to see, and I still can't believe he did it." Rai said softly.

"Raimundo." Izzy said brotherly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rai locked eyes with his brother, sighing in defeat. "He hit me."

Lina's hands covered her mouth as she stared at her brother. Izzy tightened his grip on his shoulder before hugging him. Nothing else seemed as good, nothing. Nothing could change what happened, and he felt guilty for hating him when he left.

Rai hugged his brother back, and Lina joined in soon after.

The moment was soon ruined however by Raimundo. "As nice and heart felt as this is, there is another reason I am here."

The siblings backed off, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "We," he said motioning to Kimiko, "have a mission to do."

"Wonderful." Was Lina's immediate response.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rai barked at her.

"I can give a guess." Izzy chimed in earning a glare from everyone in the vicinity.

Lina went into a defensive pose, as she spoke up. "Her!" she pointed at Kimiko who was just standing there, her arms crossed; now looking at her in disbelief.

"Are you pissed because she beat that creep up? I hit him first if you didn't notice!" He clarified, thinking that was the problem.

Izzy just smiled, as he spoke. "Oh no, that is not it." He laughed. "Lina thinks you replaced her, with her." He said it very care freely, like it was no big deal.

"You're kidding." Rai said dryly looking at his sister.

Lina just let out a huff in response, at the same time Raimundo let out a huge sigh. He never thought that this would be a problem, and there for, he had no idea how to even fix this problem. All he could do was look at Izzy with pleading eyes.

…..

"Raimundo's brother?" Jermaine questioned, shocked.

"I did even think he had a family." Dojo spoke out, which isn't always the best thing to do. "I honestly thought Chase just molded him out of clay."

Alex glared at Dojo. "I don't really know what you are, but I will not hesitate to hit you."

"Instead of some unnecessary violence, maybe you would like to help us find your brother?" Clay proposed being the peacemaker he usually was.

"Why should I?" Alex grinned at them. "You said you were enemies."

"They are most defiantly related." Omi glared.

Jermaine just rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Maybe an enemy wasn't the correct terminology. We are more like competitor's in… like…in…" Jermaine cut off trying to think of something that would fit with this current twist of the truth. Luckily Clay caught on to his train of thought, and finished for him.

"Like a race." Clay said smiling. Omi was about to contradict the story, but both Clay and Jermaine put a hand over his mouth.

"So, my brother is actually here then?" Alex asked skeptically. He knew that these people were lying about this race thing, but he was extremely curious as to if his brother was here, and where.

A smile graced his mouth, much like if he were messing with Jack again. "A race you say? What are you racing to?"

"Well a treasure, but we have to find my weapon along the way!" Omi beamed at him. "This reminds me why we came to the fountain." He hurriedly said before running back to the fountain, everyone else walking up to it, except Jack who had snuck away a few minutes earlier.

The fountain center was a St. Christopher statue. It was the traditional one, where he had the baby on his shoulders, and then the walking stick in his hand. But on either side of the statue, stood two fountains spewing water into the air, and over the statue.

Alex glanced at the monks, just trying to get a read of them. If these people were actually here for some treasure, maybe then Raimundo was actually here. He wasn't going to give his hopes up to soon however until he had more proof.

"There!" Omi shouted pointing to the walking stick. At the top of the stick a piece that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the material. It seemed clearer, and well lighter colored then the rest of the cement.

"Well, how will you get it down?" Alex grinned. He was hoping that these guys were just as foolish, and clumsy as Jack. But he shut his mouth as Omi literally jumped into action.

Well a leap was the better word. In his one leap, he was able to grab onto the walking stick, and climb his way to the top, like it was a rope. He made it to the top in no time at all, but struggled for a time, trying to pull it off the stick. He had to use both his hands to pull it off, but then was taking by surprise as the weapon gave way.

Alex went wide eyed as the water seemed to rush Omi's aid as he fell. It swirled around under his feet before turning to ice, that he slid down as if he were snowboarding (not that he knew what that was). As soon as his feet hit the ground again, the ice returned to the water state.

Alex whirled around the area, looking for people who just saw what he did. "Did anyone seriously not see that?!" he shouted, but the noise of the festival made his words inaudible to the people walking around.

"Ya know, it would help us out a lot if you didn't bring anymore unwanted attention ta' us." Clay told him, "We stand out enough as it is." He finished putting his hands in his back pockets.

Alex now felt like he was the crazed person among these people, as he stared at them. "Uh, sure." He said hesitantly.

"Great!" Omi exclaimed, "Now to find the treasure, and your brother!"

…..

"Lina," Izzy started, "this isn't something to be jealous about. I mean that relationship is different than a brother sister one you do realize."

"So." Was her only argument.

Raimundo then interrupted. "Look, we really do have to continue our mission."

"How do you even know where you are going?" Izzy quizzed.

"I just know." Raimundo looked at him. "So come on Kimiko."

"Hold on. That's it." Lina put her hands on her hips. "You are leaving."

Raimundo looked at his sister in complete seriousness. "Lina, I have to. It's part of my responsibilities now."

"What about your family!" she shouted at him.

"That is part of my responsibilities now. I quit what I am doing; it hurts more than just my family. It could hurt more people. So many people." He told her honestly.

He then started walking back down the trail, Kimiko just starting to follow him, before he turned around and dragging Kimiko back muttering swears under his breath. "What?" Kimiko asked as she was being dragged.

"It's the monks." He told her in a low voice.

"Who are they?" Izzy and Lina asked together.

"Well we have to beat them to a treasure." Rai grimaced looking down the trail, seeing Clay's hat, and just the top of Jermaine's head.

"We are not making it cleanly out of this one Rai." Kimiko looked at him, appearing calmer than she actually was.

"Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi's voice then broke the panic.

Kimiko soon put up a wall of fire between them, before pushing Raimundo in the opposite direction. "Go get you weapon, I will hold them off, or something like that." She attempted to smile reassuringly at him, but knew she failed by the look he gave her.

Rai knew he needed his weapon, and hoped it wouldn't take him so long. "Fine." He gave her a short kiss, before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

The wall of fire, soon dissipated by a spray of water. "Now prepare for a humiliating defeat."

"Izzy, Lina." Alex waved.

%%%...%%%...

**Tada! How was that! They finally caught up to each other in the small town **

**A review or two would be wonderful, and hopefully a chapter will appear fast, like this one. **


	21. Come Together

**Another fast update for you guys! I hope you enjoyed that, I owe that to you loyal readers. So I will let you get to reading this chapter. Hopefully the grammar errors are minimal; my mind was wandering during the editing.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews as well! They mean so much, and really boost an author's confidence.**

…%%%%%%%%%%

Kimiko jumped over a sweep kick and then immediately knocked a punch wide before sending her own hit, which was also blocked. She didn't know whose attacks she was dodging, or pay attention to who exactly she was attempting to send into next week. She just knew that she would be overpowered by the three monks soon.

She needed to think of something, but she didn't know what. A direct hit in her shoulder sent her stumbling back, but she ignored her pain, and lashed out at Omi. She distracted him by a right hook which she knew he would easily block, but kneed him in his chest, and then kicked him in the stomach away from her.

The sand started to shift under her feet, and she looked to find Clay. She didn't think he could control sand. 'This is not going to end well.'

….

Raimundo felt like the wind was leading him in circles. He wanted to get back to the beach where his siblings were stuck and where Kimiko was fighting the monks. He didn't know why he agreed to leave her fight the three alone!

She could hold her own he knew, but anyone would tire if they were outnumbered. Well except for Chase maybe. It almost made Chase happier to have more chums to fight and defeat.

Raimundo climbed up the side of a very steep hill, or mini mountain; he couldn't decide which one. He jumped over fallen branches, and weaved in between trees. He felt he was getting closer, and there for ran faster if possible. He was already using the wind as an aid, but mixed in with his nerves, an excitement filled him as well.

He was almost to the top, and guessed that he would find whatever his weapon was to be there. When he reached the top, he looked on in bewilderment. There were ruins of what looked to be an ancient civilization in the middle of a circle of trees. He slowly entered, looking around him.

All he could think about was Indiana Jones, and that he would have to fight Indians who never moved into the industrial revolution. He pushed past the hesitation and then felt and listened for the winds guidance.

Sure enough he found the direction he was supposed to go, and followed fearlessly. He came up to old broken stairs he assumed, but know looked like just a pile of rocks. He jumped up, and gingerly ran up to the top. Some of the rocks shifted under his weight, and fell away after he was passed.

When he made it to the top, he realized he would have to find another way down however, as most of the rocks were no longer in piles, but scattered all over the ground. Raimundo shrugged this off however, and moved toward stone arches.

When he glanced around, still expecting crazy painted Indian people. He was almost disappointed though when none still failed to show. Figures he wouldn't get to fight crazy people with poisoned darts, he isn't lucky enough to have that much fun.

"Chase probably defeated them already." He mocked in annoyance.

The wind seemed to tug at him to put him back on track, which worked successfully. He walked through the arches, and gave a whistle at the sight of what lay in the middle. With the point held firmly in the stone of the temple area, was a sword.

The blade was a pale blue, which Raimundo knew was unheard of, and the hilt was gold, but where he would grip was black. It seemed to be a Persian sword mainly from the slight curve it possessed, but not completely Persian.

Raimundo brushed that off however, and grabbed for the hilt. When his hand was a few centimeters away, he hesitated. Something had to happen as soon as he grabbed it, right? He pushed his hand forward, and curled his fingers around the hilt, and once again waited for something.

Nothing.

Raimundo didn't know if he should be relieved or not, but he still had to pull the sword out of the ground. He tightened his hold, and gave a one good hard pull. He stumbled back and almost fell on his butt however when the sword glided out like silk. He didn't think it would be that easy.

From the ground he examined the sword better. It was heavy, but nothing he couldn't handle. Raimundo then smiled as a sheath seemed to appear over the blade. "Read my mind."

He smiled wide, and couldn't wait to shove his sword in the Dragon of Earths face. This sword was so much better than some boomerang.

He then went serious as he remembered that he promised to be back quick. He put the sheath on, so the sword was strapped to his back and took off forgetting that there still may be consequences to taking the sword. But he learned very quickly his mistake, as giant spears shot up from the ground of the ruined temple space.

Raimundo flipped over one that ripped his shirt on the shoulder. When he landed, he felt the sting, and saw he was bleeding from the point of the spike, but kept moving. He made a flying leap from the platform, as he felt the rocks shaking under him. The wind carried him safely through the air, and he effortlessly landed on the ground. He turned around as the platform crumbled, and then smiled as not even a rock hit him.

"Aw yeah!" he celebrated his simple conquest, but turned around and slumped his shoulders.

The Indians he was hoping to show up before were now blocking his exit. "What are the chances you will just let me leave?"

His answer from the elaborately painted men was them raising their weapons, and blow small darts out at him. He summoned up wind that blew the darts to the left, where he unknowingly took out people hidden over there.

Oops was all Raimundo thought before dodging more darts. He was getting sick of the darts, and being stuck in one place. He needed a course of action, and ran through his head everything Chase ever taught him about a situation like this.

He settled on the plan of using their advantage against them, and in this case it was the darts. He almost feared the amount of concentration he would need for this, but knew he had to get out of here.

He held his breath, and waited for another bombardment of darts. Every single person shot out a dart at him, which he was hoping but not hoping for. He let out his breath and the darts stopped in midair. He then brought his hands up, almost pushing the darts to turn around, which they did ever so slowly.

It was a good thing the Indians were too stunned to attack at this point, because Rai knew that he was a sitting duck if someone decided to fire some more. He then felt an instinct to take out the sword. He reached for it as the darts stayed dead still, pointing at the Indians.

He pulled out the blade, and held it parallel to his chest. He saw the Indians then prepare to fire more after seeing the sword, but he was not going to give them the chance. He swooshed the sword out, sending the darts speeding directly to the Indians.

In an instant, the natives were down after being hit with their own medicine. Rai felt pride well up in him, but at the same time he felt he was going to puke. He had no clue if the poison in the darts killed them, or left them unconscious.

They were only protecting the sword, but the sword was rightfully his technically. That thought did not help to comfort his guilt though. He had just killed an ancient culture, human beings. He ran quickly away, wanting to get far from here, and get back to where he was needed.

…

Kimiko looked back and the siblings again, just making sure they were out of the way. She pulled out her weapon, and pulled out the throwing arrows. She shot them out of at the three warriors, and they exploded into a vibrant blue fire, as they were halfway to the intended targets. The bird like arrows, flew around each monk at an incredible pace, and appeared to make a fire cage, keeping them at bay.

Kimiko knew that the fire wouldn't last forever, but it gave her some time to think up a plan until Raimundo came back. She ran over to where Izzy and the others were presently positioned. "Are there any back ways out of here?" she questioned, her face tired.

"Well we could just run through the grass to the open beach." Alex proposed. "So where is Rai?" he was completely unaware of the potential danger he could be in as he stood up looking around.

"Why did you bring them here?" Izzy slapped him upside the head.

"Like I knew that they would start a fight." He shrugged off.

Kimiko was then all of the sudden dragged away by an arm of sand. She unsuccessfully tried to claw at the ground to keep herself from being dragged.

"Clay, since when to do you have power of sand?" Omi brought up.

Clay tilted his head to the side contemplating his answer. "I guess it came with the finding of my weapon. I just know what to do strangely enough."

Kimiko rolled over on her back, an idea forming in her head. She lit her leg on fire, a very hot fire. The flames were white in some places, but her grin was wide. The sand started to turn to glass, not as fast as she would have liked, but enough that she could tell that Clay's control was weakening.

Then jumped back onto her feet, but not before Jermaine worked his magic. He muttered gibberish basically, but the words still had some meaning behind them or command. She became disoriented, and dizzy, and was ready to fall to sleep.

She turned clumsily on her feet to face Jermaine, who seemed flustered by his own actions. She was fighting this spell off the best she could, but she knew that without proper training in overcoming spells, she knew she would succumb.

She fell to her knees, and felt like the weight of the world was placed on her back forcing her down. Now she understood why Chase told them to beware of sorcerers before they had proper training in fighting them.

Before Kimiko fell asleep, she could a very pissed off Raimundo walking up.

Raimundo ran through the trees as fast as he could, and before he knew it he was amongst the tall grass again. He heard talking in the wind, and knew he was close. He then came upon his siblings, which now included Alex.

He didn't care however as he hurdled over them, towards where he saw Kimiko fall to the ground. All eyes then turned to him as he walked up, strangely calm.

"So." He simply stated. "How do you want this to go? I can blow you to Antarctica, beat the shit out of you, or" he grabbed his new sword from behind his back, "or I can just start stabbing."

He appeared as if he just asked them vanilla or chocolate ice cream, and not just threatened their well-being. The three monks looked at each other, and Clay and Omi decided to draw their weapons. Jermaine stood their plainly however, now looking at the snoring Kimiko.

He couldn't help but feel that they shouldn't be fighting. He felt like he had a spider sense happening right now, and felt like he should now swing from buildings on a spider web. He then looked back up to now realize a fight was happening without him.

Raimundo was laughing at Omi during the fight because Omi could not get his weapon to work, well he was running circles around Clay. It was really just messing with them, using the frustrations of Omi and Clay against them.

"Clever." He mumbled under his breath. His mind then just took control of his limbs, as if he was just watching himself walk towards the fight. He took the opportunity of surprise as his course of action, and took Clay out first.

With a swift punch to the upper ribs, and a kick to the back of his leg, Clay went down to the ground, disgruntled. This action was enough to stop Raimundo and Omi in their tracks. Everyone stared at him like he had just grown an arm out the top of his head.

"Let's calm down for a moment here." He huffed out, holding his hands up defensively.

Clay then slowly stood up, brushing of the sand, giving Jermaine a glare that would have turned Medusa herself to stone. "I am not thinking calm right now." He grumbled.

Clay was ignored as Jermaine continued. "She will wake up in about five minutes. It was just a defensive spell to allow an escape, but that isn't important. Look, does anyone else have a sketchy feeling about this situation?"

Raimundo lowered his defense after hearing him speak. "I just brushed it off as you people being here." He jabbed.

"My friend, I will admit to a froggy feeling too. But I figured that my weapon was dumb! It doesn't do anything but freeze!" he yelled frustrated.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Rai looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Does too." Omi crossed his arms.

"Yo!" Alex walked up, giving a small wave to everyone. "I am just curious, but what is going on?"

"Long story." Rai gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head.

Alex nodded, but didn't drop the conversation. "So, where's Ninja Fred?"

"So what is this bad feeling you have been having?" Raimundo switched back to Jermaine, walking up to him.

"She is waking up." Alex stated again. "Who is she?"

Sure enough Kimiko was stretching out, moaning as she did. She then opened her eyes, which were now glossy, and a Cheshire grin was on her face. "Hellloo eevvrybodyy!" she sighed out.

"She is going to be loopy." Jermaine pointed out to everybody, "It's a side effect."

"Maybe now she will be tolerable." Lina muttered, but got a slap on the back of the head from Izzy.

"Um, Kimi, how ya feeling?" Rai hesitantly kneeled down next to her.

"I am just wonderful! Is there a party going on?" she asked excitedly. "There are just so many people, and I just love parties!"

"Oh, I like her." Alex laughed out.

Raimundo gave him a little glare as he helped Kimiko stand. "You two look awfully alike!" she said pointing at Alex, and then poking Raimundo in the face as she went to point at him. "Are you twins?"

"Something like that." He answered removing her finger from his cheek. "How long does this last?" he looked at Jermaine.

"It depends on the person." He shrugged his shoulders.

"This party needs more laughing." Kimiko slurred out. "Oh, oh, I have a joke!" she clapped her hands. "Okay, how did it go. Why did the motorcycle stop moving?"

Kimiko barely contained her laughter as she waited for someone to guess. She couldn't take the silence anymore and told everyone. "It was two-tired!"

Pitty laughs filled the air, but were muted out by Kimiko's roaring laughter. Her head was buried in Raimundo's shoulder, and she hit playfully at his chest as she laughed.

"Are you sure she isn't drunk?" Izzy asked.

"So, who is she?" Alex asked again.

"This is Kimiko." Lina answered in a mocking voice.

"I see someone adores her." Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

Kimiko then broke into the conversation, as she walked over to Alex, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think someone put some sand in her underwear or something." She 'whispered'. "She has just been cranky."

"Can we keep her?" Alex laughed.

"No." Raimundo butted in.

Alex then pointed at Raimundo, then back at Kimiko with a knowing smile now on his face. "You two are dating aincha?"

Kimiko let out a girly little laugh and blushed, but didn't answer. "Do you know Ninja Fred by chance?"

Kimiko let out an excited squeal! "You mean that darling teddy bear!"

"Good luck charm." Rai butted in again. "What is this bad feeling thing."

"I can just sense something bad will happen, ya know." Jermaine toyed with his hands. "I just don't think that we are meant to be enemies." He said genuinely looking at Raimundo.

…..

Wuya was eavesdropping on the conversation between the monks, and Chase's monkeys (she liked to call them that). This put a wrench in her plans. If these brats did indeed team up, that meant that she had to work that much harder to find the treasure first.

Well Jack had to work harder, she didn't feel like glistening. She pulled a scroll out of her sleeve, and set off to find Jack.

…%%%%%%%%%

**Another Chapter complete! Please let me know what you thought of this latest update! I feel proud of this chapter, and I am not sure why? But I will see you guys (most likely not see) next update!**

**Two, four, six, eight; what do authors appreciate!**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
